A key chosen by darkness
by The Swordslinger
Summary: "Your dream has been shattered. Those who stand in the light cast you in their shadows. You who hide your true self behind that mask you call a face have seen and understood what darkness is all about. Anger. Sorrow. Despair. Is it any wonder the darkness accepts those like you?" Naruto finds himself in his own darkness and the biggest adventure he could have.
1. Depth of the Maelstrom

I OWN NOTHING

I hate having to do this, but I sadly lost all data on "A key chosen by darkness" since it was corrupted. Please, cut me some slack as I work this out as best I can.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"Come on, you two, sea snails move faster than you!"

An adorable redhead ran forward, followed by her two most cherished friends. She had a short mop of crimson hair, a cute round face, large blue eyes, and a developing figure. With large white and purple shoes, a simple white top, and a purple skirt she looked fashionable and cool enough to run in a beach. Kicking up some sand in her race, she looked back to the two boys behind her.

"And that's why you're the queen of cheating!"

Grinning with confidence, a green-eyed boy with long silver hair, a strong physique and handsome features ran with long strides. He wore a yellow shirt with no sleeves and unnecessary belts on its black back, blue ballooning pants, and white shoes. He also had black gloves and did his best to push back his friend, who was pushing back against him as both ran side by side.

"Afraid to take the third place!?"

Beaming, a brunet did his best to not get left behind. His hair was a mixture of odd chocolate-colored blades pointed to the sides and the skies. His outfit was even more bizarre than the other boy for it consisted of a red onesie with knee-length legs and no sleeves. On his torso was a black jacket with short white sleeves. For his feet he had large yellow feet. And he had a crown necklace.

Cheating by running before finishing her countdown, the petite girl was ahead of them, laughing all the way, "It's only cheating if you can prove it!" she shouted back, but had to keep running. The two were going to close the distance and while she could handle herself she wasn't as athletic as them.

Then something happened, she noted her friends slowed down while shock grew on their faces, "Kairi, watch out!" Despite their shout, she tripped and fell face down on the sand. Groaning but otherwise not hurt, she looked to what hooked on her foot, and gaped in horror. Words couldn't come out of her mouth after what she saw, and her body froze just from the look of it.

"Is...is he still alive!?" she yelped and kneeled beside a blond lying flat on his back, sprawled and with a puddle of blood coating the sand under him. Other than his spiky mane, he'd be normal if not for the whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He wore an orange jumpsuit, blue sandals, and had a hole on his chest that would've killed any normal man. Under it he wore a black t-shirt, which along his jacket was getting a red dye.

"Doctor, medic, someone!" the silver-haired boy shouted, looking around.

"G-Go get them, we'll help him!" the brunet retorted.

"How!? If no doctor's around, he's just-" the green-eyed boy's argument was ended by the redhead.

"Sora, help me cover his wound!" the girl said, putting pressure and ignoring the blood staining her hands. "Riku, run!"

Seeing no room to discuss, the taller boy nodded and darted off. All the while, Kairi and Sora tended to the mysterious boy as best they could. As the girl's hands kept adding pressure, something felt off. Blinking a couple times, she looked at the blond. The brunet did what he could to help, ripping the jacket to pieces to use them as a plug for the wound. He noted his friend's hands loosening.

"Kairi, is he...?" he started worriedly.

And was cut off when the blond coughed, "H-He's alive!?" the redhead forgot what put her in a trance and lifted his head, putting it on her lap as his friend tried to stop the bleeding.

"I..." the blond groggily got out, deep blue eyes fluttering, "...where...?"

"Stay down!" the girl begged, pulling away her hands and looking at what she held briefly, "Our friend has gone to get you help, so please... Just stay with us..." she felt terrified looking at him, like anything could be enough to end his life. It felt like he'd snap, like the broken metal pieces he held, which were attached to a blue cloth like a headband. It was cut right down the middle and coated with his blood.

"Wh-why are you...helping me...?" he grunted, talking was understandably hard as he shut one eye tightly from the pain.

"Hey, no talking!" Sora ordered him, "Please hang on, help will come soon!"

"Why...?" he asked through clenched teeth, anger making him grind them, "Everyone... They all... For nothing... Because...of his rage... And I...I just..."

"Easy..." the girl whispered, caressing his hair. "Please, don't worry... Just know that we...we want to help you, ok?" Her large blue eyes fought back tears, they got misty as she forced a smile to try to reassure him. It was the first time he had seen such love aimed at him.

Somehow, the warmth of her hands and soothing tone of her voice helped. Not much, but something deep, strong, and bizarre was put at ease. Perhaps it was the exhaustion and pain taking over, but her and the boy's actions calmed him down. Even if he felt like everything had turned too bleak without ignoring the hole in his chest, such concern touched him. Blood loss started to weaken him, but he felt...something new.

"Hey, what's your name?" the brunet asked, "Let us know how to call your parents." He had deep concern in his eyes too. His hands gripped the blond boy's chest desperately, as if letting go would kill the brunet as well. And yet, there was some hope in him, like knowing an answer would help him make things better.

Sadly, it didn't, "Don't...have any..." the blond replied, grunting as he was forced by Kairi to keep his head on her lap.

A pause of awkward silence, "S-Sorry..." the brunet looked down, feeling awful.

And then, "Naruto..."

"Huh?" both his new acquaintances asked.

"It's my...name..." he managed to get out with the last of his strength.

Moments later, after the shock of what happened subsided and the boy was in a hospital bed, the three waited. Behind closed doors the blond was in a hospital gown, heavily sleeping with a lot of bandages around his torso. A doctor came out, looking exhausted beyond belief while the nurses did their best to tend to the boy. Due to it being a small island town, they didn't have trouble using resources to save a life.

"What happened?" Riku asked the island's doctor, a middle-aged man with sandals, knee-length white pants, a lab coat, and a blue shirt stained with blood.

"Whatever it was... I wouldn't wish it on anyone." The man needed a pause to breathe, "Kid's bones were broken in...impossible ways. It's as if he was fighting despite the injury, like he couldn't feel it or just didn't even bother." He sighed deeply, sweating from the memory, "Last but not least, to remain alive after such a wound... Where did you three pull him out of?"

"Can you believe he was on the beach and we stumbled on him?" Sora asked with a sheepish smile.

The doctor groaned, "Great, so, no idea." He crossed his arms, "Listen, no one has any idea where he's from. I tried to put word out, but no one is batting an eye so far from what the other nurses tell me. As far as we know, the kid's not from here... Or anywhere nearby."

Riku's eyes lit up, "You mean he's...like Kairi?"

"If no one comes for him, that'd be a pretty good explanation." The man took another deep breath, "Anyway, feel free to visit whenever you want to. People need comfort in hard times, the only good medicine for a bad time..." he swallowed some spit, "Only he knows what he went through, and it won't be easy getting answers anytime soon."

"Wait, but he's fine, right?" Sora asked worriedly.

"He's stable, but he won't open his eyes for a while." The doctor rubbed his chin, "After such trauma, I'm surprised he's not in pain while asleep, but he seems to be making a fast recovery."

"What!?" the three teens asked.

"Yeah... He's not normal, but not that out of this world." He didn't know how wrong he was, "It'll take him a while to fully heal."

"We'll visit him often, then." Kairi told her friends more than informed the doctor.

"Good." And with that, the doctor left.

Once he was gone, the teens waited for the nurses to leave the room. The hospital was a small simple building. Few people living in the island meant that it didn't need unnecessary space. Having a cozy bed and a clean set of clothes seemed to ease the bandaged blond. Everything was quiet as the three friends walked in and examined him. There were bandages over his head too, showing he also received head trauma.

"Naruto, huh?" Riku asked, walking to examine the blond closer, "Looks around your age, Sora."

"Also on the short side, though." Kairi offered with a weak grin, but soon felt uncomfortable, "Sorry, I...I don't know how to lighten the mood."

"It's alright." Sora said, not even offended, "I wish we knew more to help him, though. Arriving like that... Just, what went wrong for him?"

"Wondering what he was doing or who he was won't do much good." Riku said sagely, "If anything, he may be a good lead."

"Lead as in what?" Kairi asked, confused into near bafflement from such a statement.

"Our lead to...another world." His friends gave him questioning looks, "Listen, please. I'm not going to ramble. It's just...with Kairi and now him, it feels obvious that we can go to other worlds. Go to somewhere out there and see more than these islands." Determination burnt in his eyes, "Should he wake up, we should try to ask him."

His friends pondered on his words for a moment, Sora speaking first, "Sounds good." He nodded firmly, "If anything, he must want to go back home. It'd be a good way to help."

Kairi hummed, "I'm...not sure." The two boys looked at her in shock, to which she replied quickly, raising her hands too, "I-I mean, something's off. The way he arrived and...this odd, very odd feeling tell me that a lot is going on." Closing her eyes, she exhaled a confused breath silently, "But, I want to help him too. Just like you helped me when I first arrived here."

"Then it's decided, we give him a hand if possible and see if he can help us." Riku said swiftly, and before a pouty Kairi retorted he added, "And we also check for any reasons to be careful for our and his sake. Does that sound fair?" he kept a cool smile, which made the girl close her eyes before conceding.

"I hope he's up for it." She answered.

Sora beamed, "I'm sure he will." He turned to the blond, "He was worried about someone. That's reason enough for him to keep kicking. If anything, that should be reason enough to know he's good. Even after all he went through, he wanted to help his friends."

Riku smirked coolly, "Wow Sora, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you matured."

"Hey!" the brunet snapped, causing the redhead to giggle.

And as they bickered, Naruto didn't stir.

However, deep down something else was happening.

 **AWAKEN**

 **YOUR**

 **HEART**

A dark abyss.

He fell in a deep void for what seemed hours in this dream.

Or, was it a dream?

He didn't know, it was all too real.

Thus, he ended opening his eyes, landing safely in a circular very well-designed crystal platform. Looking around himself at the endless darkness he felt slightly nervous as he had no idea of what had happened or where he was, only that this was scaring him to no end. Looking at his white shirt and pants and lack of shoes first, he moved forward. That's when he heard the voice, a voice calling him from the darkness.

 **Your dreams have shattered… and yet, you refuse death…**

"Who's there?" he asked, surprised at his own energy.

 **Light shuns you, yet darkness accepts all.**

Knowing he wasn't getting an answer with such cryptic words, he made his way forward. And he immediately noticed something, "What happened to me!?" Looking at his clothes, he noticed they had been taken over by a dark matter. A bizarre smoke blacker than coal clung to him, but it didn't harm him.

 **Embrace the form given to you, wear it as armor.**

Pain shot through his chest, making him fall to his knees. Looking up with an eye shut, he saw a set of stairs leading to a pedestal. Guided by something, almost as if he was in a trance, he moved towards it. Before him was a bizarre blade. Its form was covered in the same dark energy which danced around it like a flame, but the form suggested there was a straight, double-edged sword under the black fire.

Gripping it, he winced as the voice returned along more pain, "Gah! Wh-what is this!?"

 **Reject your true self no longer. Refuse the mask you hid yourself behind.**

And with those words, the ground under him broke into countless pieces, shattering. Falling down, the boy didn't scream. Instead, he watched the empty sky. Nothing could be seen. No light, not even darkness. It was a shadow blocking both from reaching him. Maybe he was accepting things as a dream, for he felt like what pulled him down meant him well.

Upon landing on another platform, he saw a door, ' _I...I can feel something behind this..._ ' he was surprised as he went to open it. It responded to his touch, revealing its contents...to reveal his village. Gasping sharply, he ran around the buildings. But no one was there.

 **Understand the cruelty of those who cast others into their shadows.**

After that was said, a much younger version of himself appeared. Surrounded by sneering adults. However, their faces were blank. Every inch of their bodies was cast in shadows. As they approached the child, said shadows grew and grew until they consumed him. To make matters even worse, something stirred in those shadows, the child merging with them and becoming something horrifying.

"Is that...?" he started in shock.

 **Choose your real self.**

Before him was a copy of his own body, the skin pitch-black. Empty amber eyes stared at him, like jewels replacing real functioning ocular orbs. Beyond bizarre was the fact he was bare-chested, his legs covered by a cloud of black matter hovering over his groin for modesty's sake like a kilt made of smoke. Without a word, the copy raised a hand, the same weapon Naruto had materializing in his.

 _Do not falter._

Naruto gasped as a new voice appeared, to which he replied by bringing up his blade, his and his shadow's clashing! Grunting, he stared at his copy in the eyes, the shadow's face unemotional and void of humanity. But the blond pushed him forward.

 **Do you desire to sink in despair?**

 _Or do you possess something worth fighting for?_

"I..." the shadow started, using the boy's voice, "I am...I am..." he moved forward, eyes locked with the flesh and blood boy. As the two kept their distance, Naruto gripped his sword tighter as did his shadow, then the two raced at each other immediately.

 _Whatever your answer_ _…_

 **It is you who can rule the shadows.**

"Who you are..." the shadow started, aiming his sword at Naruto.

The blond knew what he'd say, and swung his blade sideways to take a stance, "...it doesn't matter!"

Both charged once again, swords ready, a matching cry echoing along the collision of their weapons:

"I'm not going to be forgotten!"

And their swords clashed yet again...only for Naruto to find himself opening his eyes.

For a second, he felt weightless. The next, everything felt sore. From his skin all the way to the bones, everything ached. Light blurred everything in his sight. His vision had to readjust to a bright room and the sun. Rays of sunlight made the small place he had that much annoying to withstand with his eyes. Even worse, his body felt too...bizarre.

Weak as he felt, he opened and closed his eyes to adjust them to the light intake. Once it was on satisfactory if still fuzzy levels of vision, he forced himself on his side. Taking a moment, he noted he wasn't in what would've been a normal sight. A window let him see the ocean, sand, and palm trees. His eyes widened as he got up on wobbly legs...and fell against the floor.

Groaning as he slipped on his own bare feet, he ignored the pain as best he could. Getting up slowly, the boy walked to the window, taking in the sights... Everything was beautiful and breathtaking. Peaceful, but it felt cozy and, dare he say it, welcoming. Taken aback by such sight, he slowly walked back. What he saw next shocked him. An IV needle was stuck to his arm.

Taking it out with a slow, pained clench of his teeth, he looked to see that he had slipped on what remained of the fluid that had kept him fed for quite a while. It took him a moment to realize it, but his arm was a lot thinner. Palming it, he touched his face, and felt how his hair was longer. A few bangs were obscuring his forehead.

Alarmed and too shocked for words, he moved the window to look at himself. A sharp gasp escaped him.

"Oh my..." he didn't know if the voice was his or not, he was too stunned.

Baby fat was gone, leaving lean cheeks. His hair was down to his chin and despite its usual spikiness it fell in an unruly mop. Every sharp end fell downwards. Dare he say it, he looked a bit more handsome. But the initial shock was increased when seeing his exposed chest. He had become rather slim, making a large sun-shaped scar on his torso much more noticeable.

Suddenly, memories came flooding back, "I-I remember...He...He..."

A battle in a valley, a boy he was trying to save from going into a dangerous path. Comrades left behind after they sacrificed themselves. All for a fellow member of their home who turned his back on them for the power he desired for revenge. Realization hit him harder as he remembered how it ended: his near-death experience.

It was after his knees hit the floor that he could see the voice from moments ago wasn't his, "A-Are you alright!?" Sora asked while Naruto's wide eyes stared emptily into space. He did his best to help him up, "Let me get you to your bed, okay. Just take it easy." He hooked one of the blond boy's arms around his shoulders and carried him to his bed.

"Where..." Naruto coughed, finally feeling how parched his throat was.

"Don't talk." Said Kairi, grabbing a bottle of water with a straw, "Here, drink up."

He did as told, greedily emptying the bottle in seconds, "Phew!" he wheezed slightly, glad to have hydrated himself, "What...Where am I?" he asked as Sora set him on the bed.

Kairi sat down beside him, her friend standing next to her, "It's the hospital. You're at Destiny Islands."

Sora continued, "And you were...out for a while."

Gulping the lump in his throat first, the blond asked, "How long...?"

He tried to prepare himself for the answer, which Kairi cautiously gave him, "Two months, give or take."

"Then...I...I lost." He said somberly, gripping his blankets, "I couldn't beat him...I couldn't see if everyone was safe. Dammit..."

Grinding his teeth, he felt ready to do anything. He wanted to be mad. He wanted to break something. He wanted to scream about how much of a bastard the one who tried to murder him in cold blood was. For a moment, it would've been the case had the two before him not tried.

"Don't say that until you see it!" Sora shouted, shattering the dark cloud over Naruto.

"Huh...?" he had never seen someone be like that or try so hard for him.

"Listen, you came from another world, right?" the brunet asked, fists up as if ready to fight, "Then, maybe we can help you get back!"

Eyes wide, Naruto gaped, "What, really!?" he looked at the other boy hopefully.

Sora nodded, trying to look serious, "It's not going to be easy, and we...well, we don't know where we'll go, but we want to try!" he didn't want the other boy to be depressed, "So, please, let us help you get back home and then you can see for yourself!"

"But...I don't...even know you." Naruto didn't know if the exhaustion, the awkwardness of the situation or both made him struggle to say that.

"Don't worry." Kairi smiled to reassure him, "If anything, I know what it's like to just...have everything change. Once I first arrived here, it wasn't easy, but..." she grinned and turned to Sora, "If there's one thing we can count on is that Sora here is the kind of guy you'd like to meet first in a new world."

"Is that a compliment?" the brunet asked seriously, rubbing the back of his head.

"As much as it can be." she couldn't help jabbing at him.

"Hey!" Sora pouted like the child he was, which was what Naruto needed.

"Heh..." the two turned to him, smiling as he did, "Hahahah... I..." he smiled, though the expression kept a sad look as he looked own, "Thanks. I needed that."

"You're welcome." Kairi said, and noticed a flower vase to his side, "Oh no, the flowers are almost dead."

As she changed them, Naruto looked at the vase, "Did you...change them often?"

"We've visited you every day, of course we did." Sora replied, then pulled out a bag, "We also got you some food in case hospital food's not your thing."

"You did?" Naruto was shocked by the act of true kindness more than anything else.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Kairi said, "We found you like that. Leaving you like that is something we couldn't do no matter what. Just... What happened to you?"

Pondering on the events, Naruto raised a hand to his new scar, voicing what first came from his memories, "I...followed a comrade. He had gone rogue. We had to bring him back, I even promised I would, but..." a sigh found its way out of his mouth, "Enemies forced me and the others to separate. I caught up with him thanks to their sacrifice, but he..." anger hidden in him bubbled out slowly.

Sora watched the way Naruto balled his hands, threatening to cut his palms with his nails, but had to ask, "Did he...do that to you?"

Looking at the scar the brunet's finger was aimed, the blond nodded, "All for power, for vengeance... It's sad how much of an idiot he is, isn't it?" he chuckled bitterly.

Feeling the same anger, Sora shook his head, looking down, "I'd say...pathetic. If he did that to you, no matter what happened, it doesn't make him any less selfish or cruel."

Kairi nodded, "Revenge at the cost of trying to kill you... Whatever he's after, it's not worth that."

"I know." Naruto said, feeling as if a weight was lifted, "But it hurts that I lost to him. I wanted to surpass him, prove everyone I can be better..."

"Then call for a rematch." Sora said, and then slammed his fist into his palm, "And if you need help, count me in." He beamed, and that action alone caused Naruto to chuckle. Something about that enthusiasm, even if Sora could be weaker than him, felt welcomed. There was genuine heart in the boy.

"I see you're up." Naruto turned his head, a silver haired boy walking in with a nod of greeting, "You were out for a while, I'm glad to see you're up and moving about with no problems."

The blond blinked slowly before he asked, "And you are?"

"Riku. I see you've met Sora and Kairi. And yes, our names do mean what they sound like. Land. Sky. Ocean." He chuckled.

Naruto laughed to himself, "Someone clearly had fun with naming you when you were all born."

Riku in response gave him a smirk, "Yeah, our parents were weird like that. But what can you do? It's nice to meet you at last. But I'm sure you have a few questions to ask. Ask away, I'll do my best to answer them."

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked him.

The boy gave him an uneasy chuckle. "A couple of months, everyone here took turns taking care of you." He noticed how the boy's eyes widened as did his friends. They gave him space as the information sank in. It certainly explained why he became slim and why his hair was in a messy mop. But it made wishing to go back more.

However, more questions arose, "Then who is everyone beside you three?" He was rather curious about that.

Kairi thought on her answer before he responded, "Well Selphie took care of you." Then she smiled in a teasing way, "She said she thought you were cute."

"R-Really...?" he asked in shock, not sure how to react.

Sora knew what he felt, "Hey, give him a break, he doesn't need the embarrassment."

"Alright, alright..." she conceded, for now. Then she continued, "Sorry, I just wanted to lighten the mood... Anyway, Wakka and Tidus took turns but they weren't too good."

"What kinda names are...?" Naruto paused, he had a lot of questions today. "Actually, doesn't matter. I'm named after a soup ingredient."

Sora chuckled and held out his hand, "Don't worry, you'll get your answers soon enough. Just sit back and relax for now, we'll take care of everything from here."

A pause later, Naruto had an odd question, "Did I...ever say anything in my sleep?" he ruffled his hair, which fell back on his scalp, "I had some weird dream that made no sense."

"Sora's been on that boat for a while." Kairi commented, "But he hasn't said anything, and neither have you."

Curious, Sora asked, "Do you remember anything about it?"

Focusing for a moment, he tried, but, "No... It's all fuzzy... But I think I was fighting."

"Looks like what happened to you affected your mind too." Riku felt concerned, "And those hits to your head probably didn't help either."

"Pretty much..." Naruto fell back into silence, "Um...I can get up. Actually, I want to, but..." he looked at Kairi and then shifted his eyes away, "Uh, where are my clothes?"

"Ok, I see..." Kairi nodded with a polite and patient smile, "I'll leave you guys to handle this."

"What did I miss?" the whiskered boy was concerned.

"It's not like we could've salvaged hem." Sora admitted, rubbing the back of his head, "Also, you grew more than a couple inches, so they wouldn't have fit you."

"Thus, we got you new duds." Riku said as he picked a bag they kept under the bed, "We figured we'd get you something nice."

"I-I see..." Naruto was shocked, "I've...never gotten an actual gift like this..."

"Sounds like your world must be pretty harsh, then." Riku commented softly, feeling pity.

"Life is." Naruto said as he remembered a moment of his past he'd never forget. He watched the old man put the money and leave without much said, just telling him to not waste it as the then six-years-old was left to live on his own. He didn't get any comfort afterwards, but it was the hand he was dealt in life, and he wasn't quitting the game easily.

"Sorry if we touched a nerve, and if it's not your style." Riku tried to joke but felt awful soon after.

"Actually, I'm just really relieved someone would do this." Naruto looked at the bag's contents, "I...I actually feel happy."

"Try it on, then." Sora said ecstatically.

A true if slightly sad smile spread on Naruto's face. Sora and Riku mentally noted that he needed his space, but also a lot of help. They'd talk with Kairi later, but for the time being they had to do something. For that, the two waited for Naruto to put on his new clothes. Once he was done, the whiskered teenager had to ask a simple thing and one single thing.

"Where do you even get clothes like these?" he tugged at the pants.

Frowning for a bit, he examined the clothing. A muscle shirt and a pair of knee-length pants akin to the leg part of Sora's onesie, both black. On his feet were large if oddly comfy and fitting shoes like Sora's but the ones he had were a dark red. He even had black fingerless gloves. Lastly, he was given a dark red jacket similar in design to a kimono, it was even kept in place with two black belts around the waist.

As he examined the long sleeves with a curious eye and then his exposed ankles, Riku asked, "Do you want to change it? I was sure you'd like the color."

"Not on this life!" Naruto replied on instinct, "It's just...I didn't expect such cool clothes since you two dressed so weird."

"Hey!" the other two boys shouted.

On the other side of the door, Kairi was giggling at the exchange, "He's going to fit right in." she smiled with a nostalgic expression, "The day when we're going is coming. I wonder what home's like." Her smile was soon replaced by a sadder expression, "He wants to go back, but do I...?" shaking her head, she decided to sort those thoughts later, "I guess I'll see sooner or later."

 **STRENGTHEN**

 **MIND**

 **AND**

 **BODY**

"This is where I was?" Naruto asked and looked around the beach.

"Yeah, good thing we were here." Riku said, then asked, "How are you feeling so far?"

"Why do you ask?" the blond asked.

The albino put his hands on his hips, "You were in a bed for quite a while. You may have been given the A-OK, but can you hold your own in a fight?"

"What're you talking about? Of course I can." Naruto felt offended he'd be doubted like that.

Grinning, Riku put his hands on his hips, "Let's see if you can back that up." He aimed at the docks where they put their boats on, "There are other kids around. We'll be doing preparations for our ship on the other side of the island. Come see us if you can manage to give them a hard time."

"I'll be there before you know it." Naruto grinned back confidently.

Kairi whispered in his ear, "Riku, are you crazy!?" she exclaimed, worried for the blond.

"Nah, Selphie is not that strong, Wakka may keep him on his toes, and Tidus is still wet behind the ears and more show than punch." He wrapped his arms around his friends for a whispering circle, "Besides, it's a good way to test how much we may have to take care of him. And if he succeeds I'd like a go at him."

"Ah, so that's why." Sora had a knowing grin, "Yeah, I also wanna see what he's made of."

Kairi sighed softly with a smile, "Boys." She then looked the two in the eye, "Alright, but if he gets in trouble, you're responsible."

Giving his friends approving nods, he turned, "Good, now then, good luck Naru... Did he leave already?" the albino looked around.

"Guess he's as impatient as Sora." Kairi commented.

"Let's hope he's not as smart." Riku smirked.

"Oh come on, stop ganging on me you two!" the brunet growled.

As for Naruto, he walked to a brunette in a cute yellow dress. She was holding a skipping rope and stared at the sea, kicking her feet in the air as she sat on the edge. Innocent green eyes turned to him in surprise, which was soon replaced by amusement. Immediately, he felt off. No girl had ever looked at him in such a way. He could take the other three trying to help him, but a total stranger escaped his comprehension.

"You're up!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "Hiya, name's Selphie. Yours is Naruto, right?"

"Uh, yeah." He was caught off guard by such positive energy aimed his way. Normally girls shunned him like a plague.

"You're even cuter awake." She giggled at his reaction, adoring his reddening cheeks, "So, how's everything so far? Place is small but nice, right?"

"It is... Um, do I have something on my face? You've been staring at me for a while." He felt confused by such an action.

Beaming, she shook her head, "Nope, it's just that I wanted to meet you. Nice to do so, by the way."

"Girls here are way too weird." He muttered under his breath, "Anyway... I actually feel bad saying this, but I was told I could fight y-"

"Oh, you wanna tussle?" she giggled trying to put on a tough voice, "Sure, but don't hold back!" she grabbed her rope, shocking him.

"You're fighting me with a toy?"

"Last I recall, it stings if it hits you." She beamed again.

Rubbing the back of his head, the blond got into a practiced stance, crossing his fingers, "Let's see if I still have it." Selphie cocked an eyebrow, "Sorry, but I'm putting you down quick and easy since you're cute."

Selphie giggled, "Why thank you!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

His battle cry was accompanied by the wind and the waves to shatter the awkward silence before Selphie did so, "Uh, you okay?"

Everything paused in the boy's mind, "What...?" a question that took five seconds to come out of his mouth.

Keeping her grin, the girl whipped her rope like a lasso, "Well, if you're showing respect with those words, I'm not pulling back any punches!"

Given a second to react, the blond rolled to the side to dodge, "Dammit, what just- Whoa!" he yelped as the girl started swinging her rope over her head, spinning it around. It made her predictable, but it wasn't a trick he wanted to be on the receiving end of, "Grr, can't let her beat me either way." He noticed a wooden sword someone left abandoned on the beach, which he immediately jumped to.

Rolling on the ground once he grabbed it, he took a look at it. It was four feet long and despite being made to look like a claymore it was basically a long stick. He wondered who made it or why it'd be thrown there. Luckily, Selphie was there to explain as the blond held the large wooden sword to his side singlehandedly without much trouble despite it being too long to do so.

"I thought Sora got rid of that." She smiled, "Seems to suit you better."

"Why would he make this?" he finally questioned.

"He wanted to impress Kairi but trying to wield such a weapon was impractical, resulting in a defeat against Riku." She had an innocent grin, but it almost felt like Sora was being mocked.

"Looks like I'll be keeping it, then." He said as the girl got ready for more.

"You ready?" She whipped at him again, but Naruto was prepared. Swinging the large wooden sword upwards, he connected a hit against the end of her skipping rope. Selphie yelped and went wide-eyed when her body was wrapped in it. Her swinging arm was up and her legs had a hard time keeping her up. Naruto felt true pity for a change.

"Sorry." He said and tried to help her out.

"No, it's fine, that was fun!" and was immediately surprised at how cheerful the girl was, "I'm not that strong, but it was amazing to see you do that." She looked at her predicament as it was in the middle of being removed of her body, "Hmm, perhaps if I used a shorter rope... Oh, oh, I know, nunchakus!"

Naruto sweated nervously at her reaction, "You're one weird girl..."

"But I'm cute, right?" he was caught off guard once again.

"Oh, yeah..." he replied awkwardly.

"Well, try and check out Wakka since you beat me. He's the redhead with the mother of all cowlicks." She beamed at the end.

"I know I tend to be rude, but that was..." he sighed and decided to go see the guy. Once he met a teen around his age with a blue headband, yellow pants, and a sleeveless white tee, he agreed, "Guess she wasn't exaggerating." He walked to the guy, hefting his new sword on his shoulder as thoughts crossed his mind, ' _Still, what happened back there? Is my chakra off? Maybe if I fight I can wake it up._ '

"Yo, you awake at last, ya?" the red-haired boy asked with a Jamaican accent.

"I had to get up sooner or later." The blond replied, "Anyway, Selphie tells me you're up for a fight."

"Heh, did she, man?" the boy kicked up a white volleyball with blue streaks, "Then show me your stuff!"

Plain and simple straight to the point action, Naruto didn't complain. He took his stance and raced at the boy as the volleyball landed in Wakka's hand. To his surprise, the boy spun around quickly to smash the ball against Naruto's swing, pushing him back. Then, he threw it with all his might, forcing the backpedaling Naruto to lift the wooden blade to block it.

The redhead smirked as the ball bounced back to him, which he caught midair before bringing it back, pulling the volleyball behind his head, "Tenten could take lessons from this guy." He knew the weapon girl had a bigger winning chance, but she'd be interested in throwing spiked balls like that.

"Take this!" Wakka shouted, launching the ball like a cannon.

Bringing up the wooden sword with both hands, Naruto held it with the tip up, dug his feet into the ground, and swung with all his might like a star batman. Like a good homerun miracle boy, he made it fly as if it were a rocket. Unlike professional baseball players, he aimed for a shocked and still midair Wakka, whose gut absorbed the shot that sent him crashing down.

Naruto actually grew worried, "Hey, you okay?"

"Ugh...yeah. Man, you hit real hard." He grinned and got up, holding his gut, "If you want another challenge, Tidus is over there."

After a curt nod, the blond met another blond. Blue eyes, a mop divided at the middle, and tan skin. He could've been Naruto's lost brother. He wore a yellow jacket with short white sleeves which he had opened to reveal his chest, a pair of black shorts, and sandals. When the whiskered boy arrived, Tidus stopped practicing a wide swing with a red bo staff and turned to him.

"Hey, you're Naru, right?" the slimmer than usual blond sighed at the question.

"Naruto." He corrected with a groan, "Anyway, Wakka told me you'd give me a challenge."

Tidus grinned, "You may be tough, but I wouldn't be that confident with Riku around. Last time, he went against Selphie, Wakka and me and he floored us. Just yesterday Sora managed to do so too, but Riku didn't even break a sweat on his first time."

Making a brief mental note, the blond told himself, ' _I should try and see if fighting those two wakes up my chakra._ '

Rolling his sword in his hand, he prepared as did Riku, "Hope you're ready for a bruising!"

"Same to you." Naruto said with a smirk.

Running at him, the staff wielder did something he didn't expect, flip backwards. Naruto brought up his own weapon to block the strike, pedaling backwards mostly from the shock. He took a more relaxed stance a second later, giving Tidus enough distance for his next trick. Grinning widely, the other boy jumped at him, spinning in the air with his staff at the ready.

Bringing up his sword once again, keeping it parallel to the sandy ground with a hand on the wooden blade, Naruto blocked the strike and pushed Tidus back. Knowing enough on how to fight, Naruto didn't let up, he raced at Tidus as the other boy did the same. Tidus swung widely, but to an experienced fighter that was an opening. Using his wooden sword as a shield, Naruto pressed it against his exposed side.

It worked, blocking Tidus' attack dead on its track and leaving him defenseless as Naruto dashed forward. He swung at the other kid's side, making him wince before swinging at the other. Then, he held the handle with both hands, striking the boy in the gut with that strike. And for the finale, the whiskered boy spun around and brought his weapon upwards, smashing his opponent on the head.

"Ow, ow, ow! Alright! You made your point!" Tidus winced as he held his head.

"Good, so..." he looked at the other side of the beach, remembering what Riku instructed him to do.

Before he could go, he heard Wakka's voice, "Yo!" Naruto turned, baffled as he saw Selphie back with her jumping rope. "You had fun beating us, but never get the idea the home team goes down easy."

Selphie smiled cheerfully, "Yup, it's round 2. If you're worried, don't be. Riku must want to see if you're strong, same as us."

Tidus grinned and ignored the pain, "Sounds like fun."

Naruto was surrounded by the three, grinning as he rolled his shoulders, "Good." He swung his weapon to his side, "I need to get the rust off, so don't hold back."

"You bet!" Selphie cheered.

"This is it!" Wakka chuckled.

"Let's see if you make it to the top three." Tidus chuckled.

As one, the trio jumped to surround Naruto, keeping him in a triangular perimeter with all three as the axis. Selphie jumped, swinging her rope. Tidus flipped forward, staff ready. Wakka reared back his body for his best shot. And they all hit nothing but air. Selphie had kept her eyes on the blond and gaped when seeing him over ten feet in the air with his wooden sword ready.

"He can fly!" she choked out.

"Nope, I just jump good!" Naruto cheered before bringing down his sword on her. Selphie let out a yelp and leapt back, but he was quick to give chase and, with his weapon still on the floor, tripped her. He didn't want to hurt her, so he swept her off her feet with the motion, leaving her to fall on her behind with an adorable squeal.

Wakka had retrieved his ball, and smirked, "Tidus, let's try and get him to play ball, ya?"

"After we finish this." The staff wielder said.

The redhead started to run around Naruto to find a good shot, while Tidus went right for the attack. He jumped forward, staff reared back. Being trained and having fought more experienced fighters, Naruto's feet glided to the boy over the sand, dashing to strike him in the gut. To his credit, Tidus jumped back to his feet after rolling on his back twice before attacking once again.

Naruto didn't ignore Wakka either and rolled to the side when hearing his volleyball come for his head. It smashed on a palm tree and bounced back to the boy. The redhead jumped up with both arms reared back, the ball held tight in his hands. Seeing Naruto on the ground and with Tidus about to strike, he thought it'd be a good chance to smash his head with his odd weapon.

But as he felt on his back and saw Tidus before him, Naruto's leg kicked up, stopping the staff from connecting with his head. Tidus gave a yelp and stumbled back, the force nearly knocking his weapon off his hand and into his face. Quickly pushing himself, Naruto got up and avoided the projectile which, somehow, bounced off the sand and into a wall then back to Wakka's hand.

"I know a girl who'd love to know that trick." He said offhandedly.

Wakka grinned, "She cute?"

"Bit of a tomboy, not very fuzzy either." He remarked with a shrug.

"Gotcha!" Tidus shouted as he went at Naruto's side for his forward flip attack.

Dashing to the side, Naruto still got hit on the side. Grunting, he focused again as the boy went for another strike and got him on the gut. Feeling angry at himself for his mistake, he responded to Tidus' third strike by stopping it with a side-kick to the kid's gut. It sent Tidus crashing against a tree and then falling flat on his face. For a moment, Naruto felt himself worked up, but breathing deeply calmed him.

"Whoa...I, uh, I give up, man." Wakka said slightly stunned by what he saw. Not sure if it was awe or fear that the newcomer was mad.

"Good... At least I know I'm rusty." Naruto's breath evened at last.

Wakka's eyes widened, "You mean you're stronger than this!?"

"Cool..." Selphie whispered.

"And I've got to get stronger," he stated with a calmer demeanor. ' _Because if I find that bastard again I'm gonna win._ '

Rage started to grow in him. Anger from his loss started to flourish. Remembering those cold eyes as the owner tried to take his life. It boiled his blood how indifferent and unfeeling the guy was. How, after he and others did to help him the guy spat on that for revenge. And as he thought on it, he felt a voice enter his mind.

Melodic and soothing, it came, " **What he did cannot be forgiven.** "

Going wide-eyed, he looked around in shock, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Do you have something ringing in your head?" Selphie asked worriedly, "Maybe you should head back to the hospital."

"N-No, I'm fine..." he sighed, "Maybe it was my mind."

"Well, take care." Wakka said as he carried Tidus on his back, grinning, "And if you feel like playing another game, give Tidus and I a call."

"I'll think on it, for now I better find the others."

Selphie giggled, waving goodbye with a smile, "It sure was fun to fight you. Take care."

"Yeah..." the uneasy red-clad boy answered.

 **THOSE**

 **WHO**

 **WIELD**

 **LIGHT**

 **AND**

 **DARKNESS**

 **FACE**

 **BATTLE**

Arriving at the cove where Sora was carrying two logs towards a raft, the blond stared at him while Kairi and Riku set a large cloth as the ship's sail. It looked sturdy enough and like it had some thought put into the core elements. Part of him wondered if they were truly that desperate to go to other worlds. However, he had reasons to go with them.

"Look who's here." Riku grinned, waving at him, "So, how does it look?"

"Like something I'd never be able to do on my own." Naruto replied, ruffling his hair which immediately fell limply on his scalp. "I'm glad you didn't ask me for help, I'd possibly mess this up." He chuckled when an array of bad memories came to him. Laughs and mocking from other students due to his failures, adults sneering at his every turn, and teachers not even putting effort in their work.

"Want us to teach you?" Sora asked, surprising the blond.

"You would?"

"Sure, the more the merrier, and..." he handed the blond the log, "...we'd get it done faster."

Despite the fact he was given chores to do, he couldn't contain his joy, "Count me in!" he didn't remember the last time someone smiled or was willing to teach him something in such a friendly way. Nor could his memories show him an occasion where any new acquaintance would accept him so eagerly.

"Well, Riku's done, but Sora could use your help for a bit." Kairi told them, "We need more rope and a few more logs for you, our new crewmate."

"Alright, how many?" Naruto asked eager to help.

"Three more and a new rope should do it." Riku told them, "Now get going you two."

The two boys did as told, though Sora decided to make some conversation, "So, how're you liking Destiny Islands?"

"It's...very different from home, but not bad." Naruto smiled at the distance when seeing Tidus, Wakka and Selphie on their boats back to the mainland. "Not bad at all."

"Man, I really wanna see your world, then." Sora beamed, "I want to see all the worlds."

"See them all..." Naruto echoed, arms crossed, "You know, back in my world, I barely got out of my village. I'm not sure how good a guide I'd be there."

"Let's worry when we get there." Sora chuckled, "After all, part of the fun's getting to new places on your own, right?"

"I guess so." He and Sora got to work, quickly getting what they needed, "About what you want, is your dream really to see all worlds?"

Sora nodded, "Why not? Living a life seeing everything in the world sounds fun. What about you?"

"Me?" Naruto thought on it for a bit, "I...want people to acknowledge me. To have them be unable to deny how strong and cool I am regardless of who or what I am." He grinned as his thumb was aimed at his face, "Forever being in history by leaving my mark on it as the greatest in this and all worlds so no one denies Naruto Uzumaki lived."

"Wow, sounds like you got far more ambition than I first believed." Sora chuckled, "Cool, because I'd love to see how strong you are."

Grinning, Naruto set down his items as Sora did the same, the two pulling out their wooden swords, "Good, because I wasn't sure when to ask."

"Is that...?" Sora briefly recognized his sword, but shook his head, "Alright, let's see what you got!" he took and odd and even amateurish but practiced stance, definitely self-taught. He kept his feet wide apart, his hands gripped his sword at his waist level, and kept his weapon at his side.

"You've trained in sword fighting?" Naruto asked, holding his sword at his side loosely. He slowly lifted it up, holding it in a double handed grip. Something about Sora let him know he'd need to fight more seriously, "I always wanted to, but I was never any good."

"Yeah! I'm self-taught, but Riku says my technique leaves a lot to be desired. Says the guy who taught himself how to fight via books!" Sora said, making Naruto grin at him.

"You hate book learning too, huh?"

Sora gave him an excited nod, already prepared and ready to fight, "We can talk later! Fighting now!"

He ran forward like a wild bull, all speed and no style, leaping up and striking at him from above in a manner all too similar to a fighter who used pure Instinct rather than training. Naruto in response stepped back several paces, warily watching the youth who landed down in a crouch. Sora got up, then charged him down, striking repeatedly and with haphazard strikes. Despite the seeming randomness of his blows, he was powerful, fast, and was capable of fighting with surprisingly quick skill.

He was rapidly getting used to Naruto's way of fighting, and it became clear to the blond that the two were in fact equal in terms of strength. His blood began pumping, and he felt a grin come to his face. Sora was a guy after his own heart. The two ended up in a stalemate, both refusing to give an inch... Until Naruto started to push back Sora. Seeing the difference in strength, the brunet jumped back.

The two clashed again, Sora surprising Naruto with an improved trick. The boy spun around as he charged, slashing wildly with his toy weapon. Naruto had to block once again, pushing against the attack by using a combination of his weight on his right arm and shoulder against his own sword. Sora staggered back, wide-open for Naruto to attempt to stab him.

Reacting quick, the boy jumped high in the air, landing behind Naruto and targeting him quickly. Noticing what little defense he had, the blond turned around fast and wooden blades smacked loudly. The two boys flashed each other a grin and returned fighting. Going on the offensive, it was surprising how Sora could parry or stop attacks by swinging his sword at them while Naruto didn't lose his footing.

Even more surprising was when Sora managed to get some hits. However, he did so after Naruto landed more than a few strikes of his own. Inexperienced as he was in swordplay, he knew his way around fights. If Sora was self-taught, then it was scary how he responded and adapted to everything. Amateurs in an art of battle, but willing to improve themselves with each swing of the sword.

Alas, everything had to come to an end, so when a panting Naruto held his sword with both hands while charging and Sora leapt at him, they had to be stopped, "Hey!" Kairi called their attention, regretting it. The moment their eyes landed on her, the two hit each other. Sora's sword smacked Naruto on the head, and the blond's sunk its tip in the brunet's stomach.

The two rolling on the ground in pain amused Riku, "So, he's at least strong enough to give Sora a run for his money."

"Kairi, you got the worst timing ever..." Sora groaned, trying not to lose his lunch. "I was about to win."

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat up, grinning with a fist up, "Last I recall, I landed more hits!"

Sora beamed, "Oh yeah, what does that say when mine started to slow you down?"

Kairi giggled, "Are you sure you're not lost brothers?"

Both blue-eyed teens turned to her in shock, "That'd be weird." They said in unison, turning to each other the next second before a burst of laughter echoed in the island.

As the four teens enjoyed their time together and went back to work, Naruto felt at ease. He wanted to fight Riku, but also wanted to do so when he was more than ready to tackle such a thing. For now, he helped the trio with their raft. Easier said than done, though. Having no carpentry expertise or an idea on how to work in any type of construction did slow things down.

"Okay, just tighten it." Riku said on the other side of the raft, the two aligning the mast with rope.

"Like this?" Naruto asked.

The albino nodded, "Yeah, just go slower..." he said, but Naruto gripped harder, "Wait, wait, slower!" he yelled, but it was too late.

In an impressive and horrifying show of strength, Naruto pulled the mast so hard it snapped in two. Fear crept on his face as it landed hard on the ground. Sora and Kairi gasped and got up from the floor both had been preparing. Guilt soon filled Naruto's stomach with dread, twisting it uncomfortably and even painfully. To see the people who helped him look at what he did in shock felt agonizing.

They had just accepted him, and his thoughts summed what he felt, ' _I...I messed up._ '

Looking at him, Riku crossed his arms and Naruto winced, expecting to be yelled at, but not his next words, "Okay, looks like that mast wasn't good enough."

Blinking owlishly, Naruto asked, "W-Wait, you're not mad?"

"Well, yes, a bit." Riku shrugged, "But then again, if you broke the mast like this, it wasn't good enough. Besides, you were just learning how to do this."

"Let's see how to fix this, then." Kairi offered, "This time we'll have to find a proper log for the mast."

Sora groaned a bit at the idea, "It was a pain to carry the last one, but it can't be a ship without it, right?"

Naruto stared at them in awe, Riku speaking, "Hey, are you going to keep looking at us or give us a hand?" he smiled and extended a hand, "Come on, at least you tried and no one was hurt. If you want to make it up for us, just try harder next time."

Not once had anyone ever said that to him, or been that nice when he messed up. Feeling such joy made the blond smile more than usual, "Yes, let's go!"

Kairi smiled, ' _I see, he's not used to smiling. Guess he really needed to meet people like Sora and Riku._ ' Then, she wondered, ' _Although, to be so happy for that. What kind of life did he have?_ '

The group knew he had quite a rough time. An understatement after hearing someone tried to kill him. But they wanted to be there for him. After all, he was becoming a good friend of theirs.

 **ARE**

 **THESE**

 **FEELINGS**

 **TRUE**

 **OR**

 **PART**

 **OF**

 **A**

 **DREAM**

 **?**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Again, sorry to everyone who was so far along this story. Now, some warnings about differences between this fic and the previous version:

1\. As you can see, yes, the story will detail what the other one failed to, but I'll try to not take too long and keep it short and simple.

2\. I won't be using Steven Universe. While I want to like the show, some of the changes and how it tries to juggle too many things at once makes it hard to do so. Sorry to those who liked to see Steven, but he will not be here. Meaning...

3\. Naruto's party will change from the previous version. While some will remain, not all of them will be there and I will try to keep it short and simple.

4\. I will try to not make things as convoluted as before so this doesn't feel like a drag to reread.

Now, some words from my friend, The Lord Of Pages.

 _ **Beta's Notes:**_ Heyo gang! It's me, your friendly neighborhood The Lord Of Pages, tired and busy with school work but trucking along. I was called in to help my big bro beta his revamped Kingdom Hearts story. Sad that the data got corrupted when we were so far in, but hopefully we'll be able to impress you all with this new rendition and make you laugh, smile, and groan once more at what we do with this one. I'll leave it to my big bro to give you all his thoughts on us redoing this story, because it was one we did have a lot of fun and heart in making. I'm glad to be helping him as always, and right now as I write this I really need some sleep. So I'll just say this to close my notes. So long, farewell, until we meet again!

Swordslinger out!


	2. Opening a New Path

I OWN NOTHING

Fear's always overwhelming me every time I try to write something. I always think it's never good enough even if everyone likes it. Maybe that's why I try to improve even if I'm a mess.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"Alright, that should hold her."

Pleased, Riku wiped his brow with a smile. The raft was bigger than before and got a new mast. The three other teens admired it.

"Will she really take us to another world?" the new inclusion to their team asked the albino.

"Only one way to find out." Riku commented, "Although, since you're here, maybe we can settle something."

A smirk spread on his face which infected Sora's, "Oh yeah, you're on!"

Blinking owlishly, Naruto looked around, "Did I miss something?"

Kairi sighed, "Just them being, well, themselves." A small smile appeared on her face, "So, up for a little race?"

"What?" the blond questioned, aiming a finger at his face, "I mean, I'd like to, but I don't even know if they'd want me to…" he recalled how one time he tried ended in parents pulling their kids away from him.

"I think they've given you plenty of reasons to know you're welcomed" the redhead beamed cutely, "Isn't that right guys?" she aimed a finger where the two boys were. Key word being were, "Where did they go?" Looking around from left to right, they spotted them too late. Sora was in a headlock but also managed to put Riku in one, the two trying their hardest to make the other quit.

"Does this happen often?" Naruto asked in confusion.

To his growing bafflement, Kairi giggled, "Yup, and I wouldn't change it even if it does get tiring at times." She walked to them and – shocking Naruto even more – managed to break them apart easily. He watched as she pulled them into her own headlock, "Okay you two, behave or Mama Kairi will have to get mean."

"Alright, alright, sorry!" Sora chuckled as he was under one arm, Riku under the other.

And the albino was mad, "Oh come on, that's cheating!"

"You know I'd still beat you." She proclaimed proudly.

Naruto put a hand on his mouth, barely stifling a chuckle, "Heh..."

And it put a bigger smile on Kairi's face, "Good to see you smile. See? Told you these two could cheer you up."

"Thanks, but...I think Sora needs air, he's getting red." He pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, please!" a bright red Sora exclaimed, though he didn't sound breathless, more like flustered.

Riku grinned, an idea of pure mischief glinting in his eyes. "So, Naruto... Would you say you're fast?"

"You better believe it, why?" he retorted with a smirk, hands on his hips.

Riku winked, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Follow my lead to mess with Sora." And Naruto's inner-prankster agreed before he even spoke, "Because I know a good price for a race, naming our ship. Do tell, what is a better name. Highwind, a simple, efficient, and memorable name, or...Sora's childish choice?"

"Hey, Excalibur's a name that exudes coolness!" the brunet exclaimed.

Naruto crossed his arms in mock-thought, "I dunno, I'd go with Maelstrom Lord."

"So, it seems we got a race to settle this with." Riku grinned.

Sighing, Kairi stood by the sides, "Alright, same as usual." She aimed to a tree with a star on it, "Use whatever means to get to that tree, tap it, and come back. Winner's the first to come back."

Sora smiled as the three boys got ready, Naruto throwing his arms back already, "If I win, I'm captain. And if you win-"

"I get to share a Paopu Fruit with Kairi."

Riku's nonchalant response stunned Sora, "What!?"

The albino smirked, "Deal? Winner shares one with her. What say you, Naruto?"

Feeling sorry for Sora pushed him to tell the truth, but... "I dunno, I may let whoever comes closer to me choose who does so."

"You're pure evil!" Sora yelled, but the race was already set by Kairi.

Once the redhead told them to run, the blond skipped on the water, and grunted, "Ugh, it seems I can't walk on water yet..."

He sighed as his knees were touching the salty liquid but ignored it and ran off. The two other boys took the high road, jumping from platform to platform. Riku climbed up a tower to get to a zipline, while Sora hurriedly ran past it and jumped to the tree tops. Naruto took the longer route, deciding to let them get ahead. All touched the tree around the same time before darting back.

As they did, a smile spread on Naruto's face when seeing his new friends. Despite what had been told, there was a grin on Sora's as he did his best to win, running against the other two at a decent speed. Riku had an amused but well-meaning smile as he didn't go easy on his friend. In fact, he ran hard to try to pass Naruto. And, as soon as they reached the finish line, they jumped!

"Oh yeah!" Sora exclaimed, sliding on his knees to a halt, fists up in celebration.

"Heh, he sure had fun." A panting Riku told Naruto, then whispered to him, "You went easy on him, didn't you?"

"I felt like being a bit mean, but not cruel." He replied.

"Well, leave a bit of cruelty to me." Riku winked, "Hey Sora, remember the deal?"

And all emotion drained from the yellow-shoed boy's face, "Oh crap, what do I do!?" he grabbed his head in despair.

Riku couldn't contain himself, "Hey, I was joking, no one had to do anything they didn't want, captain!" he snickered as he answered.

"Oh come on, I thought it was...You... Even Naruto... Ugh!" the brunet let his back hit the ground and groaned, feeling like he lost.

"Okay, now I feel bad." Naruto said.

"Best source of entertainment." Riku responded, and then got slightly serious, "Besides, he has to treat that kinda thing like it'll kill him if he doesn't do a thing. Otherwise it's painful to watch." He sighed softly, his eyes set on the sky, "Anyway, it is getting a bit late. We should prepare to leave." He smiled at the blond, "You're free to enjoy celebratory ice cream, though."

Naruto didn't need to hear that twice, so he helped Sora up, "Hey, sorry for following Riku along." He couldn't remember the last time he apologized like that, but he meant it.

Even more odd was Sora's reaction, a genuine grateful nod and smile, "He put you up to it, I'm glad you didn't really plan to..." his cheeks grew red as Kairi approached, "N-Never mind."

"What did I miss?" the girl asked curiously, but the blond shrugged.

 **DESIRING**

 **FOR**

 **LOVE**

 **SHALL**

 **ONLY**

 **BRING**

 **HEARTACHE**

"Sorry about the mast."

As the quartet finished and sat on a small island connected to the main one by a bridge, they stared at the ocean. Sora and Kairi sat on a palm tree, Riku leaned against another, and Naruto's legs hung over the small island's edge. Everyone had finished the repairs and it looked like the day to leave was nearing. Apparently, the trio had already gotten their supplies ready before he arrived.

"Again?" Riku smiled amusedly at Naruto, "Really, take it easy."

"Just...sorry." the blond didn't know what else to say, rubbing the back of his spiked mop.

"Listen, if I held a grudge I'd be very unsubtle about it." Riku joked to reassure him.

"It's just that...no one ever took one of my mistakes like that." The blond said with no better words for it.

"Wow, seriously?" Sora asked, baffled, "Remind me to be careful in your world."

"It's not like others had it easy, but at times people went after be for being, well, just...me." he sighed at that.

"For how hard you're trying to go back, it almost sounds like it's better not to go." Kairi commented.

"Perhaps you should consider staying with us." Sora offered, "Hey, that sounds great. Once we go back to your world, you can check what you need and see if you'd like to keep traveling with us."

"Hehe... I...I wouldn't mind that." Naruto shook his head, "However, I want to stand atop the highest peak for everyone home to look at me and recognize who's the best."

"Even if that place hurt you?" Riku was deeply curious.

"After all I went through, it'd be disappointing not showing them I'm alive, kicking, and ready to prove I'm better than them." The blond smiled right at them.

"Good, that should be the confidence you hang on to." Sora grinned back.

Kairi hummed in mock-thought, "Not sure, you two already have more than enough to spare. I wish I could bottle it and sell it to swim in munny."

Everyone chuckled, Naruto thinking to himself, ' _I wouldn't have minded if I had been born here._ ' He looked at the island, smiling almost nostalgically, "You know... I'll greatly miss this place. I had fun with you all, I even learnt how to make a raft." He got up, admiring the island, "Sure, it's small, but...it's cozy and welcoming."

Beaming didn't help Riku's slight frown, "Well, I wouldn't mind leaving it." He stared at the horizon, "Did you ever wonder why you were in your world, Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"After Kairi and now you arrived, I've decided to see why we're here." The eldest teen turned to the other three. "If there are other worlds, why not go somewhere else?"

"I don't know." Sora replied and lazily laid back on the palm tree.

"Exactly." Riku nodded, "And I got you, Kairi and Naruto, to thank for letting me think this way."

"Heh, you're welcome." Naruto's cheeky grin could've put the sun to shame with its brightness.

"Haha, well, I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow." Kairi commented with a cute small smile.

"Yeah, tomorrow..." repeating that word suddenly felt heavy.

"Something the matter?" Sora asked.

"It's just..." he sat down and stared at the island, "I'd like to go, sure. I want to settle things at home, but..." suddenly, he realized he wasn't focusing on the island, but the three before him, "I...I really don't want to just go." He ruffled his hair, "Even if it's been a day, you've all treated me so nice. Like you not only want me here, but...you enjoy it."

Concern grew in the other three teens, "Hey, you're free to talk. We don't judge." Riku told him, kneeling to put a hand on his shoulder.

Sora extended his hand to help him up, as did Riku, "Yeah, and of course we're enjoying ourselves, you've been fun to hang around."

The brunet's smile warmed Naruto's heart, along Kairi's kind words, "Good friends are supposed to see who you are, not what face you wear."

"Guys..." Naruto felt something sting his eyes, so he squinted them hard, forcing a grin, "S-Sorry! I shouldn't get you worried over me! Thank you, I mean it!" he pumped up a fist, "Alright, how's this!? If there's any kind of trouble in our way, leave it to me! I'll make sure you're safe regardless of who I'd have to face and I…" a surge of determination burnt deep in him "I'll never lose! Consider it a promise as your friend!"

"Hahaha, sure!" Sora laughed.

"You're on!" Kairi agreed as Riku chortled from the enthusiasm.

 **CAN**

 **YOU**

 **HOLD**

 **ON**

 **TO**

 **THEM**

 **? ? ?**

After that, the group left the island, but before setting sail Sora turned to Naruto from his boat, "You sure you don't want to come?"

Shaking his head, the blond smiled, "I think I'd weird your parents out, and I don't deal well with adults." He looked at the island, "Besides, you'll come tomorrow, right? I can sleep easily with that."

"Alright, suit yourself." Sora smiled, giving him a grin, "Take care, alright? It wouldn't be a fun trip without all of us together."

Once they were gone, Naruto had the island all to himself. A rather bizarre feeling of loneliness filled him. Unlike back home, he felt like smiling as he walked through the beach, the sound of the waves relaxing his mind and soul. Lazily, he walked to the raft and sat there, before lying flat on his back, staring at the darkening skies. Stars filled his view, though there weren't as many as he recalled.

"Found you!" a feminine voice exclaimed. Naruto couldn't react as he was grabbed by the lapels by a petite hand which then yanked him in and tossed onto a floor.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" he exclaimed flat on his ass, and finally noticed where he was, a dark dungeon with stone brick walls and a forge with a small woman who could be his age.

She had pale white skin, and long red hair tied back in a black spiky hair tie with bangs covering her right eye. He stared at her beautiful if only visible orange eye, fangs, pointed ears, and yellow-orange horns. Also, to top it off, her arms had three spikes each. For their meeting she wore a yellow ballgown with an orange brim, brown high-heeled boots, and a spiky black tiara. A small orange flame hovered over her head.

"Finally, after so long." She sighed, sitting on a bench near the forge. She eyed him curiously, "Huh, for such a troublesome guy I expected you to be bulkier." She walked to him and poked his arm, which got him a bit warmer than comfortable when seeing she had a curvaceous figure that put hourglasses to shame, "Do humans always have to get in trouble?"

"Are you...an oni?" he asked, swallowing some spit involuntarily.

"Nope, something else." She said and booped him on the nose, "Why do most guys think they're dead?"

"Hey, why not tell me what's going on!?" he exclaimed and got up and was slightly surprised to be taller than her, although not by much. Rather nonchalantly, the redhead pulled out a pair of scissors and cut into the air to create a portal! Naruto was already surprised by the change of pace, but he didn't expect such a thing or the fiery gates to whatever real she opened so casually.

"You've been jumping through worlds, one minute you were in yours, and the next I need two months to track you." She huffed, "Whoever did this has made it difficult, too."

"Wait, someone brought me here?" he asked in shock. "Do you know who?"

"I wish I knew..." the redhead took a deep breath, "Anyway, I've looked through many worlds for you. My best guess is that they had no idea where you'd end up. However, I'd bet my horns that maybe something may have interfered, and I have a guess at what it is."

"Can you stop being so cryptic?" he groaned.

"Fine, but first, introductions." She placed a hand on her large chest, "Name's Hekapoo, forger and the one who made these scissors."

"Oh...Naruto." he responded a bit stiffly.

"Before I decide what to do with you..." she hummed, walking around him, "Whatever made you such an interesting target? I know your world's full of crazy strong people, but you don't seem like much." She had a bored expression on her face which angered the blond.

"Did you just call me here to mock me!?" he asked furiously.

"If I did, I could've seen if you could fight me." she answered with a laidback grin.

Angry, he was tempted to yell, but something more important hit him, "Listen, could you let me go back?"

That surprised her, "Do you mean...to that other world? Why not back to yours?"

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, "I...I do want to go back home and see if everyone made it out okay, but I want to go adventuring with Sora, Riku and Kairi." He took a deep breath, "Unlike everyone else at my village, they wanted me to be with them. Please, don't tell me I can't go back and see them." He was serious, his eyes hardened despite his pleading.

Dreams of acceptance and hope to smile again tomorrow, it made his determination burn so bright Hekapoo took a moment to think, "You are certainly asking for a lot out of nowhere." She commented, "And you do so with such cheek." Playfully, she flicked one of his bangs, smirking, "Fine, but you won't like it..."

"Anything, name it!" he exclaimed, hardening his eyes as he gave a single step forward.

"Anything?" she replied, her eye glinting.

"I'm not repeating myself." He gave her a hotheaded smirk, a fist up.

Smiling, she leaned close to him, "Alright, let's help you decide for sure." She opened a second portal, "One of these will take you to your home world, the other leads back to where I found you." She playfully put a hand on her hip and a grin on her face, "You can go to both, come back here, and visit the other."

"Hah, piece of cake." Naruto chortled, attempting to move forward only to feel his arms get yanked, "What!?" he gasped when realizing his arms were inside pitch-black gauntlets. Diamond-shaped crimson crystals on the back of the hands adorned them, a bizarre dark steel showed their great resistance. His jacket's sleeves were forced in them as well as his fingers, and chains shackled him to the floor.

Hekapoo checked her nails, "Oh yeah, I made those." She smiled in a carefree manner as she explained herself, "Those chains were made to keep anyone who had an indecisive heart locked in place. Breaking them is not easy unless you follow your heart." She walked to Naruto, looking at him closer, "It seems you can't hear your own heart. If so, how can I let you go to any world?"

"D-Don't joke with me!" the blond exclaimed, blood boiling, as he yanked on the sturdy chains, which didn't budge an inch. "I know I want to check on Lee, Chouji and Shikamaru. Even if Neji and Kiba are a pain, it's not like I want to ignore whatever happened to them, but I'm not leaving Sora, Riku or Kairi behind either!"

"You say that, but there's turmoil in your heart." She commented, "I can feel it, a fight inside you."

"I told you..." Naruto snapped, stomping forward, "I've made my choice!"

And, to Hekapoo's surprise, the chains started to break, "What!?" she choked slightly, "B-But that's impossible!"

"I..." Naruto started, but then saw something from the portal to Destiny Islands, "Ka...iri?"

Leaning her body to the side to look behind the horned woman, he did see the redhead. Hekapoo stared mainly at him in interest, "His heart, what is happening with it...?" the boy watched as the other redhead walked, steps loose but guided. Something felt off and Hekapoo noticed what it was first, "Is she asleep? Her eyes-"

Looking closely, the boy could tell her half-lidded eyes and tired expression were signs of Kairi needing immediate attention. Hekapoo only heard a snap of the chains before seeing that he had jumped in. Without any better way to assess the situation, she jumped after him. Naruto landed on the sand, arms still clad in Hekapoo's gauntlets but with parts of the chains still attached.

"Kairi!" Naruto called, but got no response, "Kairi, answer me, what's going on!?"

"He broke the chains, but the gauntlets remain..." Hekapoo whispered to herself, "Something's definitely wrong with this one."

"Oi, Hekapoo-chan, help me with Kairi!" he exclaimed, drawing her attention.

"W-Wait, what did you call me!?" she felt baffled, but when seeing him dash forward she groaned and followed once again. However, a voice stopped the two. Something dangerous laced the words of a grown man, his deep and rather harmonic voice heralded a darkness that froze Hekapoo on the spot. Naruto felt like a predator facing another.

"Darkness is calling her, for she is chosen." Said a tall, cloaked figure in an eerie monotone, "Why do you resist its call?"

"Stand back!" Hekapoo said, taking out her scissors and splitting them into two short daggers for battle.

"It is he who can rule the shadows that I talk to." The man approached Naruto, the blond baring his teeth, "Chosen by the darkness concealed under that mask, you are a true enigma."

"Let Kairi go." The blond said, readying his magic-steel clad fists for battle, "Whatever trick you pulled on her ends now."

Instead of answering directly, the man walked towards him slowly, "Light has tainted you, theirs. If you cling to that which denies your rightful duty, then..."

All around Naruto and Hekapoo tiny imp creatures rose from the shadows. Darkness started to cloud the skies even more than the night as if to make their entrance more grandiose. Forming from puddles of a deep darkness, three-foot-tall beings rose. All had round heads, beady yellow eyes, antennae like ants, hunched postures, large bunny-like feet, and arms with claws that gripped and slashed at the air hungrily.

Hekapoo got closer to the blond while Naruto ground his teeth, "Hey," she whispered, "get Kairi. I'll clear a path."

"Wha-" he choked out.

"I can handle myself, she needs your help!" she exclaimed to snap him out of his confusion.

Nodding reluctantly, he stared at the place the other redhead was going, "Take care!" he stepped closer, and her eyes widened briefly.

"Bet on it, now go!" she shouted as Naruto dashed forward and threw a punch at the man's face.

Observing such actions, the man tilted his head to the side, dodging the attack easily...and saw the small woman on the boy's back. Naruto had pulled Hekapoo and got her to hop on his back, from which she jumped over the tiny dark imps. Running once her feet hit the ground, the girl clutched her weapon and rushed to help her friend. The cloaked man ignored her, focusing on Naruto.

"Now you take care!" Hekapoo said and went after Kairi, ' _Just what is going on?_ '

"Choosing to fight, commendable but foolish." The mysterious man told the blond.

"What're you talking about? I made sure someone could keep Kairi safe from you, creep. Now all I gotta do is break your jaw!" the blond yelled and leapt at him.

"Reckless is one who can't control their heart." He said as Naruto found his next punch phasing through the man.

"What!?" he yelped, and then groaned as he felt a weight on his back.

"Weak is he who doesn't break their limits." The man continued as the imps piled on Naruto.

"Dammit, get off!" he tried to shake them off, standing up until several more jumped for a classic dogpile.

"And yet, with your heart forced to carry what your smile hides, you desire to bask in light." He stopped before the blond, golden eyes staring at sapphire ones. "Futile hope, for this world will end. And as the light did casting its shadow, darkness will devour it." He then moved a hand to Naruto, "Unless you with the power to claim darkness acts."

"Listen..." Naruto growled, "I don't know or care what you're blabbering about! I know you're behind this, so do your worst but burn in your mind that I'll be there to make you pay for this!"

"Resistance, an attempt of bravery or despair turned into denial?" he asked almost genuinely curious, "It matters not when those girls will have their hearts taken."

"What...?" Naruto felt himself go cold, something stirring within him as that chill burnt.

Stepping back, the man was confused, "Was that anger in you? What accompanies it?" His monotone remained, but he couldn't fully hide his surprise. "I see, the light which you cling to has tainted you. Bothersome as it may be, it is an obstacle easily overstepped. All that is needed is for you to understand this," he kneeled before Naruto, whispering, "even if you saved them, you are bound to end them."

"What're you talking about!?" Naruto roared, struggling to break free and shaking the pile of shadowy imps.

"That is enough." Said a new female voice, "He will come to terms sooner or later, but he does not need you, failed ruler."

Walking past the blond to approach the man was a tall woman in a concealing white kimono. Cascading white hair reached her ankles while two bone horns akin in shape to a rabbit's ears stood above her head. Her otherworldly pale skin gave her grace while her eyes left the blond speechless. Pearly eyes with no pupils, and a vertical slit in the middle of her forehead like a car.

Ruby red lips twisted into a frown as the man stepped away from the blond, "Dare I ask if you're as interested in him as you were in his world or something more?" he asked her.

"Disappear mere shadow." She said as her hair flowed threateningly around her, "For it is my duty to nourish our true king."

Knowing who the woman was served as enough of an incentive for the man to retreat, "Fare thee well, then, O Failed Goddess."

Surely there was no love lost. Darkness flourished around the man before he disappeared in it. Before Naruto could try to make sense of what happened, he saw the woman swipe the air with her hand, and all the imps were gone. However, it wasn't because she commanded them to do so. With a flicker of her wrist the imps' bodies shatter and glowing hearts float up.

Getting up, the blond sighed in relief, "Thanks, lady." He stared at her, "Are you from the Hyuuga Clan?" he asked awkwardly.

Smiling softly, the woman reached to him, his body stiffening nervously, "There is nothing to thank, my king."

"What, me, a king?" the blond pointed to his face, and then froze again when her hand cupped his whiskered cheek.

"For now, it seems you have to grow." She then snapped her fingers, and everything changed.

Eyes wide, the kid jumped away from her, looking at the landscape, "Where are we!?" he had been transported to a dark world. A living environment made of darkness with everything being shades of black, gray, and merging of both. No sky, just endless void. And before him the woman reached to her chest, opening to reveal something much to his growing embarrassment and shock.

Swallowing his spit, he felt tempted to say he needed an adult, until he remembered he was alone with only one, "Fear not, my dear king. I am a humble servant hoping to bring order and end the madness brought by those fighting over all worlds." She revealed a shattered heart emblem over...quite a sizeable bosom, "I have accepted this mark to find you and end the limitless suffering of all worlds."

"What are you say- What am I saying!? Get me back!" the blond demanded, frowning at her, "I can't leave Kairi and Hekapoo near that creep!"

Chuckling through her nose, the woman walked closer, "If you desire to save them, all you need to do is claim them as yours." She leaned closely, the boy clenching his fists defensively, "Love is nothing but a form of greed. Desiring to possess others' affections. How blind we are to the ways it destroys us." She placed her hand on her chest, "I, too, loved. As you can see, it left me as a shadow of my former self."

Glaring, Naruto took a defiant step forward, "Sorry, but I've got..." he struggled to find the word, shaking, "I've got friends that need me!"

His furious shout amused the woman, "Is that so?" she waved a hand, and immediately appeared at his right. "And who are these friends?" she leaned on him, hands on his shoulders, "People who barely know you or those that were forced to spend time with you?" placing her head on the other side of his, she spoke again, "Or what of those who obviously want to use you?"

"N-No, I'm talking about..." he tried to argue, but lacked anything solid.

Smiling wider, she continued, "And those three who wanted you as their guide. Isn't it obvious? If you weren't useful for their plans, they wouldn't have aided you."

"Don't lie to me!" he stepped away from her, glaring.

"Am I?" she retorted calmly, "All relationships are built on what you desire. And your desire is to leave the shadows hiding you from being more than a soon-to-be forgotten memory." She smiled sweetly, "Is that's not so," she extended her arms to her sides, "strike me where I stand. Do not doubt I am your loyal subject, My Liege."

He was about to ask what she meant, but saw a familiar dark sword floating before him, "The...dream was..." he shook his head, "No, your voice isn't like theirs!"

"Do not be deceived, they fear you as much as they need you." She walked to him, and by instinct he grabbed the sword, aiming it at her, "But I wish for us to bring everything to a close. No need for darkness or a light to be fought over. If you are to rule the shadows, then make light and darkness fall."

He gasped when her hands grabbed his wrists and aimed the tip of the sword at her heart, "You're insane!" he yelled, shaking at how soothed her smile was.

"And this is the form I took for you, My Liege." She then sunk the tip into her chest!

"W-Wait!" he cried, unable to understand what happened.

A serene smile filled her, light overtaking her body as it started to vanish. Slowly, dark wisps of energy flowed from her, and soon were absorbed by the blade, "Do not worry, My Liege. This is a temporary form. I'll aid you from now on, giving you power beyond your imagination." She held his chin, smiling as she lowered her face, and tenderly kissed his forehead, "I, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, will be waiting for you."

Once Naruto regained his senses, he was back on Destiny Islands, but everything was even darker. Stormy skies, lightning flashing in the clouds, thunder booming. A weight in his hand appeared to show something new. Realizing what he held, it didn't take long for more problems to arise. The creatures from before arrived, surrounding him with their eyes fixed on him, bodies twitching.

" **You possess the power of destruction...** " a voice said.

" _Yet you hold the heart of a caring guardian._ " Her sister said.

" **Destroy those who cast countless in their shadows.** "

" _Defend those who share your pain._ "

And together, they said, " _ **The choice is yours as is this sword**_."

A name rang inside Naruto's mind:

 **Keyblade**

A 4-foot-long key. Its blade was a flat rectangular slab of pitch-black steel half-a-foot wide meant more for slashing than stabbing. Its purple handle stuck through a crimson heart-shaped guard. The teeth were two spikes close enough that the gaps between them resembled a heart. Although, he noticed a single chain on its end which ended in a broken link and a tear-shaped purple jewel where the handle and blade met.

Feeling as angry as he was confused by what happened, when one of the imps rushed him the boy slashed it, cutting it clean in half singlehandedly. And if that wasn't surprising enough, its body's matter became a dark mist which the blade absorbed. Of course, the dark imps wouldn't just let go as they wobbled at him, slashing wildly with their claws as if their lives depended on it.

Growling at the little monsters, he aimed his new sword at them with a glare, "King or not, that title doesn't matter to me. You've all just signed up for your death the moment your creep master dared to touch Kairi and ruin this island!" he took a two-handed stance, the tip at his face level and leant forward, aimed at the imps like he was a samurai.

The imps rushed at him, forming a wall between him and the girls. Bad idea. Letting out a thunderous battle cry, the blond ran at them, swinging his new sword wildly. Every strike cut down the imps, and everyone disappeared in the same dark matter to be absorbed by his blade. At the moment, he didn't care. All that mattered was taking them out and helping Kairi and Hekapoo.

"Naruto!"

"Sora!"

Both exclaimed simultaneously when seeing each other, only to be halted by a new batch of imps. Every single one wobbled around them, staring predatorily. Baring his teeth and hefting his large sword on his shoulder, the blond was doubtful he could to keep the imps at bay. He tried to stay beside the brunet, staring at the horde before him.

"Naruto, where's Kairi?" Sora replied.

"She's in a cave near that waterfall." Naruto retorted, bringing up the sword for a wide slash to kill five of the imps, only for eight more to take their place, "Do you guys ever run out!?" he asked furiously, letting a good chunk of that anger fuel his next three swings when four attacked him, cutting the last two in the same move.

"Just cut through!" Sora shouted, putting a hand on his friend's back for support to jump over him.

Shock overcame Naruto as the brunet sliced five imps in half with a giant key. Its handguard was golden, its handle black, and its blade looked like that of an old, standard key. It was a straight cylinder with part of its teeth making the shape of a crown. Last but not least, it had a keychain in the form of three circles that somehow reminded the blond of a mouse.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"This isn't the weirdest thing that's been happening." Sora said, and when more imps appeared the two put their backs together, "I'll tell you later, but you got some answers to give me, too."

"Let's make it out of this alive first!" Naruto told his friend firmly.

Nodding at each other, they ran at the monsters, cutting down as many as they had before them. However, the same result as before happened. The more monsters they cut, the more appeared to replace them. If they were cannon fodder, they were doing a good job wasting their energies. Overwhelming the two teens, they kept the two away from the girls. Sora still had energy, but Naruto had been fighting longer.

"Are you okay?" he was concerned.

"I'd like to catch my breath, two months in a bed didn't help." The blond huffed, and growled when one tried to strike him, to which he replied by raising a foot and side-kicking it like when Tidus got a couple hits on him. "Man, these guys just never run out or quit! If only..."

"If only what?" Sora echoed, "Please, anything would be welcomed!" he urged the blond, getting him to sigh.

"Fine, it's about time I see if it works." Naruto held his sword with both hands, the tip aimed down as he crossed his fingers. However, before he recited the same words as before, he heard a voice, his very own. It whispered, and he repeated, " **Doppelganger!** "

Sora's jaw reached for the floor as when an imp leapt at Naruto another Naruto slashed it! He wasn't the only one. The original blond did his best impression of a deer about to be run over. Before him was a pitch-black version of himself. Hair, clothes, skin, eyes and copy-sword, all darker than coal. And as soon as it was done cutting them down, it merged with his shadow!

"What was that!?" Sora asked as the imps' dark matter was absorbed by the original's sword.

"I-I don't know, it's the first time this happens and-" Naruto started, but more imps ran at them, " **Doppelganger!** " and then his doppelganger jumped out of his shadow again, cutting three imps! "I never made one like this, but it seems this guy will have to do." He told the brunet as his doppelganger posed beside him, readying his own sword.

"Alright, just keep it up!" Sora told him as the imps' dark matter flew into the whiskered boy's sword.

"Don't worry." he told him, and aimed at the waterfall, "You go forward, this guy and me will keep these guys busy!"

"Got it!" Sora ran towards where Kairi was. When more imps tried to get him, Naruto and his doppelganger cut them in half.

Suddenly, as Sora ran forward, the ground shook under Naruto's feet, "Whoa!" he yelped, almost tripping until his doppelganger held his arm.

However, cracks appeared on the ground, separating the land along a good chunk of the sea. Looking down, a dark abyss waited for him as the entire world collapsed, breaking apart into pieces. As the storm raged on, the ground shook again, the piece of land Naruto was on trembled...

 **DO**

 **NOT**

 **FEAR**

 **FOR**

 **YOU**

 **ARE**

 **THE**

 **KING**

 **SHADOWS**

 **NEED**

A light. A guiding beacon. And then...water!

"Glub!?"

Eyes akin to saucers with their width, Naruto looked up to the sky and swam upwards as quickly as possible. Once out, his lungs greedily took in air in the middle of a pond. Gasping and coughing, he tried to get all the water that got in out, as well as feel alive. Regaining his bearings, he saw that he was in a well. Rock walls and a cylindrical tunnel leading upwards to wherever he could be.

"Hmm, someone there?" he heard a man ask. "Hello!? If there's anyone there, can I get some water!? Anybody!?" Naruto was too busy breathing to bother answering, "Guess not." And then a bucket was thrown, making the kid gasp as it fell on his head with an echoing thud, "Huh? Is this well dry?"

After swimming back up, the boy snapped, "Hey, what's the big idea!?" he was nursing his head with a hand and holding the bucket with the other.

"Wait, why didn't you answer?" the man asked.

"I was too busy drowning, now can you get me out?" the blond answered.

"Oh shoot, yes, sorry! Hang tight!" the man started to pull him up by the bucket. "What's a kid like you doing there!?" Once out, Naruto saw a middle-aged man. He had a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a white T-shirt underneath, brown cargo pants, black boots, and black gloves. He had shoulder-length black hair and a handsome if dorky appearance. A few gray hairs gave away his age.

"I just woke up there." The blond panted once out, throwing the empty bucket back in. A quick look around showed he and the man were in the middle of a forest, a road leading to a small town.

"Are you one of those sleepwalkers?" the man mused, a hand on his chin, "It must have been a real bad case if you can't explain how you suddenly dropped in a well."

"It's not..." Naruto started, but the story behind it was long and he had a mission, "Forget it, old man. I need to go."

"Old man!?" the man was shocked, not offended, just really surprised, "Hey, at least call me seasoned!"

Giving the man a brief look, the blond sighed, "You, seasoned?"

Shocked once again by such negative attitude, the man tried to put on a cheerier demeanor, "Yup, they don't give anyone this unless they're a bonafide soldier." he reached near the well, pulling out a big rifle, "I may look like your random handsome and rugged fellow, but I know a thing or two about dealing with nasties." Then he gave the boy a thumb up, "I'm also great at making sure little girls don't cry."

His attitude started to tire Naruto, who had more pressing matters, "Uh-huh, laters."

At that, the man gasped in shock, "Come on, kid, don't be that way!" Then the man smiled softly, "At least you could thank good old Laguna for getting you out."

Squinting his eyes, the blond summoned his sword, "Why are you so intent on following me?" he aimed the sword at the man.

Laguna yelped at the sword inches from his face, hands up in surrender, "Calm down, kid! I'm not trying anything funny! Truth is I've been looking around other worlds!" Naruto's didn't lower his sword, thus Laguna had to put his step back, "Alright, alright, I can take you around if you want, but only if you help me look around."

"Fine..." The blond conceded, "What're you looking for, old man?"

"Come on, you could be nicer." The man sighed, "Anyway, I've got a ship to go around worlds. She gets the job done, at least. And I can take you somewhere safe to meet your friends."

"And I should trust you because..." after experiences with old men promising help, the boy found elders fishier than a seafood stand, ' _At least I didn't meet him peeping on girls._ '

"Wow, stink eye much?" Laguna groaned tiredly, "Okay, if you need a reason, I also had trouble with Heartless back home."

"Heartless?" Naruto repeated.

Laguna nodded, "Yeah, they're...those guys!" he exclaimed and took aim. Both readied themselves as the imps that attacked Destiny Islands arrived with help, "Shadows and Soldiers, those two are persistent and bouncy pests." Laguna referred to the imps and their new companions respectively, humanoids clad in jester-like costumes with helmets.

"Are those the Heartless?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, real nasties, they eat people's hearts!"

It felt like a bad joke for the smaller, much younger blond, "They what!?"

"I'll give you the full story once I take them out!" Laguna took a careful step forward, sliding his foot to the front, "Stand behind me-" and he was ignored as Naruto let out a battle cry to charge at the monsters, "-or I can cover you!" he shouted and ran after him, only to be attacked from the side by some Shadows, "Yikes!"

Hearing the man yell, the boy turned to help him, only to see him pull out a smaller gun from his pocket. A cable shot out, connected to a pointed hook at the end which latched onto a tree for Laguna to swing up. Faster than lightning, he took aim and started unloading lead on the Heartless. Realizing the boy was still alone, he landed beside him, and gave him a cheery smile.

"Ok, so you can fight." The blond retorted.

"Uncle Laguna at your service, kiddo!" the man chortled.

But before he got too cocky, one of the Soldiers in question brought up a leg. Launching itself forward, the Heartless spun as a dangerous pinwheel to kick Laguna. Jumping over the older man, the blond swung his blade down, effectively cutting the monster in two. After a brief nod, the two turned to the remaining dark creatures. Everyone twitched and tried to surround them.

Laguna did well keeping his distance and avoiding their strikes before shooting with precise shots while Naruto was himself. He'd rather get up front and personal with enemies, one of the reasons none thought he should be a shinobi. A mistake they regretted once he used his tricks. Once some Heartless thought they had him, the boy used his side-kick to push one back and launch himself backwards.

Upon landing, he dashed forward and slashed them when they were in a circle. And those that tried to run away were greeted to a grinning Laguna. The man brought up a hand, showing a pin. The Heartless looked at their feet, a grenade on the ground. For a brief second, their beady eyes widened before they were blasted away in a fiery inferno, killing some of them them instantly.

A few managed to withstand part of the blow, only to be cleared out with more swings of the boy's sword. "So, they're in other worlds too..." Naruto summed up.

Laguna nodded, "Yup, like ants at a picnic." He ruffled his hair, "Although, for someone who doesn't seem to have seen them much you're quite the bug killer. You pack quite a punch and weapon..." he looked at his weapon, arms crossed, "Feels like forever..."

Arching a brow, the younger blond questioned him, "Alright, what do you know? And can you really get me back home?"

"Of course." The man nodded firmly, "I am currently doing rescue duty, so I'm not leaving someone behind if they need a hand. But for the Heartless to go after you like that..."

"Do you think they're really singling me out?" Naruto aimed a finger to his face.

"Yup. Heartless have a taste for hearts, especially strong ones." Laguna explained, "If you managed to arrive here without a ship, you must be strong. That weapon of yours, though..." he tried to analyze it, looking over it with a cocked eyebrow, a hand on his chin, and his arms still crossed, "Did I imagine it, or was it feeding off their darkness?"

"Should I worry that it does the latter?" the boy asked.

Shrugging, the man groaned an answer, "Beats me, I've been wandering as a rescuer for a while. I've never picked a book on those things." Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, he looked at Naruto carefully, a genuinely caring look in his eyes, "Ok, that's it. I'm not leaving you alone. And before you argue, Heartless try to snack on your heart because they fear it."

"For real?" the blond ruffled his hair, which fell back into its mop state, "This is getting too weird. But...fine, just help me find someone first."

"Sure, as long as you don't forget to do the same for me." Laguna smiled friendly as he said that.

"They're four guys I met. Two girls and boys, Kairi, Sora, Riku and Hekapoo. Have you seen them?" he held some hope, but Laguna's sullen expression dashed that.

"No, but hey..." he forced a grin, "If you're here, chances are they're out there." Then, a hopeful grin spread on his face, "Oh, I know, they could be in Traverse Town!"

"Are you serious?" hope returned to the boy.

Laguna beamed, "Have I given you a reason to doubt me?" a pause in which Naruto dully stared at him, "Ok, don't answer that, please."

Naruto sighed. He got a strange companion, irritable but reliable.

"Oh dear…! Help! H-h-heeelp! A-anyone…!" a boyish voice cried out in terror.

Laguna blinked as did Naruto, "You hear that?"

Naruto slowly lifted his sword up, growling as he responded to the older man's query, "I can feel that." Indeed, they both did. The rumble of the forest was clear, they could hear the sound of more of the Heartless running through the trees. One landed down in front of Naruto and Laguna, yet another Soldier which seemed to command the impish Shadows chasing after a small figure.

Behind the Heartless was a small form running towards them. Stopping to a halt and looking fearfully at them, both got to see just what the Heartless were chasing. Or really, who they were. He, most likely a boy due to the voice, appeared to be a small child barely three feet tall. And that was the most that they could make as he tripped and fell flat on his face, defenseless against the Soldier.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" the boy cried, clutching a pointy hat as he shivered.

As the Shadows surrounded him, the two blond fighters didn't stay still, "Pick on someone your size!" Naruto shouted, leaping at them at high speeds before cutting two in half.

Laguna watched the leader rearing back its leg for its kind's spinning kick attack. Getting an ingenious idea, he grinned, "Kid, heads up!" he fired his grappling hook, wrapping it around the Soldier's leg.

Thus, the Soldier tumbled comically to the blond. Seeing that, the boy side-stepped the other Heartless and held up his weapon like a baseball. All of them realized too late that their leader was rolling right at them! What happened missed the sound of bowling pins falling thunderously when they all went flying at the readied blond.

Stomping forward, he hollered, "And away with you!" and hit the ball of Heartless like he was a team's star batter, sending them up briefly before they became motes of darkness which his sword absorbed.

"Ok, that was easy." Laguna cheered, a bright grin plastered on his face, then he knelt before the little one, "Hey, you alright there?"

"Y-Yeah, I think…" the boy sniffled briefly, getting up.

Both taller males stared in disbelief. He was a kid, true. His outfit consisted of ballooning dark green pants, a light blue jacket with a high collar, large brown shoes and black gloves, and a big pointy hat. Said hat was yellow, had a zipper which resembled a mouth and a star on its right side and a spiral on the left resembling eyes. And that was all they could see save for two piercing yellow eyes hidden in shadows.

"You alright, little buddy?" Laguna asked as friendly as usual. "What's your name? Are your mom and dad around?"

"…" the kid looked down.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked, his worry growing.

"…don't have parents." The kid finally said.

"Oh, sorry, scamp…" Laguna felt like kicking himself. "Why were those things chasing you?"

"Ah!" the tiny boy yelped in realization, gripping his hat in worry, "I was running away from the ferryman!"

"Did he send those things after you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and he's taking children to some place called Pleasure Island!" the boy exclaimed.

"What!? Oh no, this guy has to be stopped!" Laguna looked sick, "Hey, scamp, where is he?"

"By the docks." The tiny boy answered, looking at the two curiously, "Will you really stop him?"

"Of course." Naruto said, ' _If he has Sora, Riku or Kairi, he's regretting it._ '

"Name's Laguna, this boy's name is Naruto." The gunman introduced the two of them with a serious if confident look, "What's yours, buddy?"

"Oh, uh...I'm Vivi..." the boy answered shyly.

"Alright, we're counting on you to get us there." Naruto said firmly.

 **ONLY**

 **YOUR**

 **OWN**

 **POWER**

 **CAN**

 **SAVE**

 **YOU**

Keeping themselves close to the shadows, the odd trio hid behind a bush. From inside they saw a large cart packed to the brim in clothes Naruto had never seen. They looked rather old-fashioned. What also called for his attention was the dozen donkeys that were forced to pull such a thing. It looked to weigh around a ton already with so many kids. And watching as the kids fought to get in was the ferryman.

"Come one, come all, to an enjoyable night at Pleasure Island!" chanted a fat elder. He had a flat hat, a double-breasted red trench coat, gray gloves and a purple scarf. His large red nose and glinting eyes gave a friendly appearance, but Laguna and Naruto could tell it was all a façade.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Laguna asked.

"I sneak behind him, beat him to a pulp and make him cry." Naruto said as he cracked his steel-covered knuckles.

"But he has Heartless and kids who could be hostages..." Laguna retorted.

Naruto paused before he turned to the other kid, "Alright, Vivi, what's plan B?"

"Y-You're asking me?" the shy boy gulped, "He was doing his best to take me to that island, the only reason he singled me out was because I didn't want to in the first place."

"Now that gives me a great idea!" Laguna exclaimed, a large grin on his face.

Naruto frowned, "Come on, we can take him by surprise!"

"Yeah, but we could also go to the island and find out where he keeps the other kids, and who we're looking for, too." Laguna explained.

"Fine..." Naruto conceded.

Laguna sighed, "Hey, I hate liars and manipulators as much as the next guy. However, your friends could be in that island."

"Alright, fair enough." The blond then looked at Laguna, "Wait a minute, how'd you get in?"

"Observe Master Laguna at work as you sneak in, kids." He said and walked to the side, giving them a thumb up, "Just get in, I'm sure there won't be trouble. I'll cover you."

"Wait, you're really leaving us to go alone like that?" Vivi asked.

The man pointed at the blond, "No, I'm leaving you with Naruto, the kid who could make that ferryman wet his pants."

Naruto gave the tiny boy a friendly, reassuring nod, "Don't worry, I can keep you safe."

And so, Naruto learned that despite how many cheerful sides life may have, there would be darkness in his newest and biggest adventure.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Thanks a LOT to the many people who downloaded the file and tried to send it to me. However, a friend already did so all too late. Sadly for some of you, I decided to keep this new version as I'll use the older one for reference to avoid being too repetitive with certain scenes as well as some plotholes I barely covered. Again, thank you for your support and love, everyone, but I want to improve myself and will try to do so with this new fic.

Now, to address some obvious changes:

1\. Kaguya will act differently than the previous version and try to be subtle, as for her goals and methods, I will try to set them up earlier or save them to not make a big mess with too many plotlines and little time to tie them up. Trust me, I've got many ways to twist this and all of them could make sense given the Kingdom Hearts universe and my crazy mind.

2\. Naruto's new Keyblade is complete and yes, it is a mixture of Terra's and the one Riku-Ansem used to fight Sora. Reason being, well, it's supposed to be the original. For this - as you know from the previous fic - the villains want to use the power of the King of Darkness, so Ansem's Keyblade there is an imitation of the real deal. The one Naruto has feeds from darkness, for starters.

I'll never claim that it's an original idea, but it seemed logical for what I want to set for this as well as set that Naruto could be both an asset or a threat to anyone. So, of course, they will try to keep an eye on him as Kaguya has done.

3\. Replacing Steven and Connie from the previous version are Laguna Loire from Final Fantasy 8 and Vivi from Final Fantasy 9. Say what you will, but I like Laguna despite how idiotic he tends to be. Reason being his scenes as a surrogate father. He did his best to make a little girl smile, and that endeared him a LOT to me. Also, Vivi is one of the best characters in FF9, fight me if you disagreed but you won't change my mind.

4\. Naruto's adventure starts in a new world, but will go to the ones you know and love, trust me.

5\. Yes, I do love Hekapoo like most of the internet, she's amazing, fun and flirty. And before you call her a bitch, don't. She thought Naruto was indecisive, but mistook the light and darkness fighting for dominance around him for his heart not being set. Like she does for fun and to test possible warriors, she tried to see if he had what it took. This surprise will lead to her coming back later.

Swordslinger out!


	3. Pleasure and Business

I OWN NOTHING

For the past days, I have been extremely busy and dealing with a lot of things along a new more demanding job. I'm afraid I may get rusty, but it doesn't mean I'll quit writing.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"Oh, you boys want to experience the wonders of Pleasure Island?"

For anyone with half a brain cell it was painful how the ferryman could be so physically phony. Perhaps that's why misguided children were idiotic enough to follow him. Promise a child the world without any type of consequence and they can fall for it if someone uses the right amount of charm. Laguna and especially Naruto started to really hate the guy as the former snuck under the carriage.

Naruto himself would've fallen for it given his circumstances. A chance to go to an island where he could have great fun without adults treating him like dirt and other kids to play around? He'd have signed up the instant the first part of that sentence was said. Thus, he had to restrain himself from punching the old conman and pretend to be interested in going to whatever scam the island was.

Luckily for Vivi, Naruto was tall enough to hide behind, "Yeah, heard it's free."

The man eyed the boy's clothes, especially the gauntlets Hekapoo 'gifted' to him, "Ah yes, and unmeasurably wealthy fun, too." He chuckled.

Clenching his jaw, the blond kept a smile and jumped on, "Sounds like it'll be fun to crash in." he wasn't subtle, but the ferryman didn't care.

Once inside, Vivi gulped, "Oh boy...It's a bit crowded..." it was an understatement as the kids jumped around, impatient to leave.

After a fast whip cracked the air, the donkeys pulled the carriage forward, the kids cheering and making a ruckus. For their part, the two aware of how evil the ferryman was sat alone at the back. Cross-armed, the blond glared daggers at the ferryman even if he couldn't see him thanks to the wall between the inside of the cart and the conductor seat. Vivi gulped a bit and sat stiffly beside him.

Laguna for his part was groaning, "Alright, think of the kids, think of your little girl...think of finding a better grip!" he yelped as the wheels went into a rocky road, nearly making him fall. Grinding his teeth, the man held on tighter to the underside of the vehicle and closed his eyes, "Ugh, the things good old Uncle Laguna does for love."

Meanwhile, there were some boys staring at the two oddballs, "Hey, what's with those gloves?" one taller than them asked, pointing at Naruto's gauntlets.

"A girl gave them to me." he replied, not wanting to start a conversation.

"Cool, give them to me." the kid smirked, showing buckteeth as he rolled up his sleeves. "Oh, and the tiny one's hat, too."

"Eh!?" Vivi yelped, "B-But why? Aren't we all going to have fun?" he tried to argue, grabbing his hat in despair.

"Yup, but I want them and in Pleasure Island you can get what you want." He somewhat reasoned, "Now let me have them."

Standing up, Naruto smiled, "Sure." A lightning fast punch later, and the boy was flat on his back, the other kids stunned silent, "Anyone else wants to mess with my little brother and me?" every single boy quickly shook their heads, "Good, keep having fun and leave us out of it."

As he sat down, Vivi looked at him curiously, "Little brother?" he repeated.

Rubbing the back of his head, the blond whispered, "It was the best idea I had so they didn't pick on you."

"Oh, I see..." the tiny boy kicked his legs in the air awkwardly, "It's just...I think I'm looking for my brothers."

"Did you...lose your home?" Naruto asked, and the silence and head hanging down said enough, "I see..." he felt pity and anger, the idea that the Heartless and the cloaked man had a hand on that just made every cell in his bloodstream boil, "Hey, don't worry. Once we're done with this ferryman, we can go look for them."

"Really?" Vivi was surprised, "But...you barely even know me."

"True, but I know how good it is to have someone help you." He remembered the trio of Destiny Islands, "If they were here, they'd do the same. So, in a sense, me not doing what they would by giving you a hand is not gonna make them happy." He chuckled, ruffling his hair a bit, "Or something like that."

"They sound like wonderful people." Vivi said, his eyes turning into happy U-shaped yellow glows.

"You better believe it." The blond chortled.

Finally, they arrived at some docks where a ferry would take them to the island. All the while, the ferryman watched the children run around. When noticing the bruised eye that the bully had, he just ignored it and put it on the back of his head as him playing too hard. Naruto heard a thud under the vehicle, meaning Laguna had plopped off. Deciding to help the man, he decided to start a diversion.

"Um, Naruto...?" Vivi started.

"Follow me closely." And so, he pushed the nearest boy forward, smashing him into the other, "Get moving."

Vivi was surprised, "Did you change your voice?" and the one Naruto used was of the guy who tried to steal from them.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" the kid he pushed growled, and the blond aimed at the bully.

A fight started and as the ferryman tried to stop it and other kids watched, Laguna smiled, "For once violence was the answer. Huh, the more you know."

Stepping onto the ferry, the two otherworldly boys took a calm spot at the back, soon finding Laguna trying to climb, "Can I help?" Vivi asked politely.

"Yes, please." The man said and extended his arm, to which Vivi extended a wooden staff with a curled-up head he had.

"Um, where'd you get that stick?" Laguna kindly asked.

"It's my magic staff." Vivi answered shyly.

"Magic?" both taller males echoed.

"Uh-huh, I'm a mage..." Vivi said.

"Wait, really? If so, why'd you have so much trouble with the Heartless?" Laguna asked, intrigued, "A good magic user should've sent them packing to Big Mean Mama Heartless."

"I...uh, was scared..." the boy sulked.

"No problem." Naruto chirped, a hotblooded grin on his face, "You saw us fight, right? Next time they appear, the old man and I'll take them down."

"Yeah, what he said!" Laguna beamed, and then opened his eyes wide, "Wait, without the old man part! And why do you still call me old!?" he felt more hurt than offended.

"Well, you are older than us." Vivi pointed out.

Laguna hung his head low, shoulders slumped, "Oh come on, can someone side with me?" he moaned.

"Hey, someone there?" a kid asked.

Quickly, Laguna jumped over the edge, hanging on to the railing, "Don't let me fall, please." He begged in a whisper.

"Just us, so get going." The blond told the kid. A look at how ready the whiskered child was to throw a mean punch served to stir away any further confrontations.

"Okay, so...how long is this trip?" Laguna finally asked as he hung over the edge.

"Not much, I think." Vivi answered with a shrug.

Upon arriving, the boys got to see the place. It looked like every kid's dream. A giant theme park with a rough-house for kids to fight, free food, large wooden statues of stereotypical Indians throwing cigars. Naruto felt tempted to go to the model house to tear it apart. And it was all free, or too good to be true as any sane, reasonable man would tell the low-level intellectuals who couldn't see past pretty promises.

"Alright, Vivi you come with me to find our friends." The blond told him, "What about you, old man?"

"Again...? Well, no matter, I'll be sticking to the shadows and see what the adults running this place are up to." The gunman then handed Naruto a picture, "Ask if anyone's seen this little girl."

"Who's she?" the blond had to ask.

Laguna smiled, "A princess in need of her knight in shining armor, Uncle Laguna." He winked and left, trying to look cool as he jumped over a crate...and immediately crashed it under his weight, "I'm okay!" he gave a thumb up from on top the broken wood as if it'd reassure the two boys. It didn't work, understandably.

As the trio split, the ferryman watched all the boys in the massive theme park, before whipping at the entrance, "Close the doors real tight, make sure they're locked in!" he yelled at the shadows, and from them a group of Heartless did as told, keeping the boys trapped in the ferryman's attraction for fools.

Both the young visitors from another world went around the place, "Hey, have you seen our friends? We're looking for some girls and-"

"Girls, here?" a boy asked while grabbing another in a chokehold at the rough-house, "Nah, they'd ruin the fun."

"So that's a no, then." Vivi mumbled dejectedly.

After a few more questions with no good answers, they went to the model house, "Alright, has any of you seen our friends?" Naruto asked again, "They're two boys, one with white hair and another with very spiky hair as well as two girls, they-"

"You know no girls come here, right? And we haven't seen anyone like that." A boy using an axe on a piano replied.

"Okay, let's keep looking." The blond went to a bar with pool, "Hey, have you seen a spiky-haired boy, another with big eyes, a redhead girl and-"

"Girls aren't allowed, and we haven't seen any guy like that here." A boy trying to get the 8 ball told him, "Now shut up, I'm concentrating."

Back to the park where the merry-go-round and a Ferris wheel were being torn apart, Naruto kicked a nearby can, "Dammit, can anyone here think of anything other than themselves?"

Vivi tried to calm him down, "I guess this means our friends aren't here."

"Yeah..." the blond sighed deeply, "Well, let's find the ferryman and burn this place."

"Uh, are you sure...?" Vivi fidgeted where he stood, "It could be a bad idea, he has a lot of Heartless."

"Another reason to go." The blond told him, "Though, now that you say that... Where do Heartless come from?"

"They're born from the darkness of people's hearts." The tiny mage said, "I wish I could say more, but there's not much written about them."

"Fair enough, though it's obvious how much of a pain they are." The Keyblade user replied with his arms crossed, "Let's go, the sooner I beat up the ferryman, the better."

"Y-Yeah." Vivi followed him, hesitant at first but confidently soon after.

Of course, Laguna wasn't idle either.

"Now, if I were a dirty con-artist, where'd I hide dirty secrets?" he asked with a smile as he looked around the docks, "Either under everyone's noses or getting rid of them. And since we only have one way to get in this island..." he shut his mouth tight when a loud sound echoed in the room and in came the ferryman followed by an intimidating figure, "M-Maleficent!?"

His whispering managed to leave him unnoticed despite how much he felt like yelling. Following the ferryman was a tall, very slim woman with green skin in a large black robe. It concealed her entire body and had purple streaks and ragged ends that made it look like the flames of a nightmarish pit. On one hand she had a gold staff with a green orb atop, and on her head was a cowl with large black horns.

Sharp features and even sharper nails, which caressed the head of a crow on her shoulder, "My dear sir, how is your quota?" she asked with a professional smile.

The ferryman's eyes glinted, "Oh my fair lady, I just got a new batch. And if I am right, here they come." He snapped his fingers, and from a wall came out a wooden ramp. From the hole it appeared slid in dozens of Shadows, "However, you'll have to forgive the quality. Hearts that give easily into temptation aren't strong."

The horned woman smiled, pleased by the numbers, "No need to worry. Any child can make a difference as a fine soldier." She waved a hand over them, "Especially if given the right nourishment." Her hand glowed with a green flame which flew into the Heartless, soon transforming them into Soldiers, "Weak as their hearts are, they feed the darkness fantastically."

"Child...?" Laguna asked.

"Now, about our agreement." The ferryman smiled softly as Maleficent waved her hand again, materializing a crate filled with gold bars.

"I believe that should be enough." The witch said.

The man bowed politely, lifting his hat as he did so, "A pleasure doing business with you, ma'am." He chuckled and stared in awe and joy at the gold. There was a certain merciless avarice in his eyes, as he calmly picked one up, then squeezed his fist as tightly as could be, reforming the gold with raw strength into a large heart. Which he tossed onto the pile.

"Money truly does make the worlds go round. My employer, well, the one you have leased me from, will enjoy this cash flow. While all my fellows will be envious of me…" he chuckled with a nasty sneer to his lips, turning around and snapping his fingers, "Now where were we in settling this other deal? I-"

Soon, as if to further answer Laguna's previous questions, a kid slid down the ramp having been pushed down by a Soldier. The child came to a stop at the bottom, gasping in horror, "Wh-Where am I!?"

The ferryman growled and snapped his whip at the kid, "Bah, imbeciles! I told them to get me those overcome with darkness! This just makes my job much harder!" he lashed at the ground, the kid yelping as a black aura enveloped him, "Go on, child! If you wanted to enjoy this place, you better pay the price! You wanted this, so pay the consequences!"

"N-No, I want...I want my mama!" the kid cried, tears in his eyes as the darkness enveloped him, but it was too late.

A new Heartless was born, sickening Laguna to the deepest parts of his stomach as a Shadow replaced the boy, "That sick, twisted witch!" he hissed through gritted teeth, and then his eyes widened like saucers as a terrifying thought came to him, "Oh no, Naruto, Vivi! I can't let them get turned into that witch's slaves!" he wanted to run but bumped into a crate.

Crashing loudly into broken planks called the attention of the other two adults in the room, "What was that?" Maleficent asked with a scowl.

The ferryman narrowed his eyes, "Nothing to bother yourself!" he cracked his whip and hollered to the Shadows and Soldiers, "Heartless, get me that troublemaker!"

While Laguna ran off, Maleficent scoffed, "Shouldn't be a problem unless we need to work some details on our deal." Her staff inched close to the man's face, getting him to stare at her with a sly grin.

"Oh? You forget Maleficent, that I'm merely the messenger of a greater force. I serve a great darkness myself. A loyal follower to the end." His expression didn't change, but his face reddened and his hair seemed to stand up into pointy ends like horns, "Let us not mince words any longer, I have a great gift in store for you. One that will sooth away any bad blood between us. Call it a token of good…hehehe,faith."

Arching a brow at his nasty chuckle and the certain level of blasphemous delight in the word faith, Maleficent asked, "And that is?"

"Over here." He grinned, "A real troublemaker this one, I'll tell you. I had to use that special Heartless you gave me to keep such a specimen locked."

He walked to what looked like a large crate, inside was a tiny figure, a living puppet, "Who are you!? Where's Father!?" exclaimed the puppet, shackled to the large cage.

"Ah, my dear child, you won't worry for your father much longer..." the witch whispered with a sinisterly motherly grin.

The puppet shivered, "B-But I want to see Father! I wanna be a real boy! I...I know he must be worried."

"Who would be your father?" Maleficent asked amusedly, "Last I recall, many children have come and gone in my presence. Perhaps he came to save you and fell."

"N-No..." the puppet fell to his knees, horror in his eyes.

Smirking confidently, Maleficent caressed his wooden cheek, "Don't worry, my dear. You'll make one beauty of a Heartless. Resist if you want to, it'll make it stronger."

The ferryman crossed his arms, giving her a wide toothy smile at her inspection of the puppet-boy, "Well witch? Does this offering please you and restore your good humor?"

Maleficent turned back, giving the smiling man a slight nod, "You have done well Coachman. You are an evil soul to your very core. Color me most impressed with your gift indeed."

"Thank you most kindly Witch of the Darkness. I am happy to have earned your faint praise! Now our business for the day is concluded, yes?" he asked.

She smiled as curtly as needed at him, "Until the next time we meet Coachman. Your payment is justly rewarded for the fine gift you have given me."

"Aye! To a long and fruitful business partnership then, Lady Maleficent! May you have good tidings and profit aplenty! As hopefully will I, although if you keep paying me like this, that hope will be a certainly! GA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAHAA!"

He threw his head back and laughed at his little joke. A deep guttural laughter straight from the belly. As she departed, he pulled out his pipe and lit it. The smoke that curled around his face and wreathed it in a shroud of black tar-like smoke gave him a particular sinister feel. Combined with the wicked laugh that he emitted between puffs, he seemed to be even less of a human than he at first seemed.

 **A**

 **FOOL**

 **LED**

 **BY**

 **A**

 **FOOL**

Naruto grunted, a sharp pain in his head. He tried to relieve it with a hand on his forehead with the predictable result of nothing.

"Gah, what's this?" he asked as he and Vivi stopped their search.

"Are you okay?" the tiny mage asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, it's going..." the blond replied and looked around, "Maybe I'm tired." He took a deep breath, "I hope the old man has good news."

As if waiting for that as an opening to a theatrical play, Laguna appeared, "Bad news!" he shouted and grabbed the kids, carrying one on each shoulder.

"H-Hey, what're you doing!?" Naruto exclaimed, only to see Heartless chasing the man.

"Ah, you were found!" Vivi yelped, "Was it the ferryman?"

"Yeah, and the guy's a bigger creep than I gave credit to!" Laguna screamed and jumped over a broken Indian statue, then a fence, and finally set the kids on a merry-go-round. "Listen, he's turning these kids into a big army of Heartless for the worst, most wicked, evilest, and downright most dangerous witch in the world!"

"Wait..." Naruto started, turning to the Shadows and Soldiers running after them, "Y-You mean the monsters we've fought are kids?"

"Don't be fooled!" Laguna shouted, readying his machinegun, "I know it sounds bad, but they're not those kids anymore! They're the darkness in their hearts which has devoured their everything! Soul, mind, body, and heart! You name it, and these things ate it and replaced it!" he gulped as the trio was surrounded, the other children already running off, "So, please, fight for yourself because they have no mercy."

Before he could talk, a Heartless lunged at him, a Shadow with its claws ready. And all he could think about as it tried to end him, to take his heart with no life in its eyes, were those three faces that made him smile, ' _Sora, Riku, Kairi... They're waiting for me!_ ' Balling his hand into a fist, the boy let out a battle cry and cut the creature in two, "I promised my friends I wouldn't lose to anyone. Don't think I'm backing down!"

His heart burnt with a passion he hadn't felt in a long time. Thinking on the three first true friends he made, wanting to share more smiles and laughter with them, filled him with determination. Vivi didn't want to stand by as he saw the two taller males ready to fend for themselves. Gulping first, he gripped his staff with both hands, all three staring at their enemies right in the eye.

"I-I also have to fight...I've got answers to find!" Vivi exclaimed, and while his nervousness remained a fire was also lit in him.

"Good, we're all on the same page here!" Laguna cheered, "Let's rock this joint!"

Running to the Heartless with his Keyblade at his side, Naruto jumped and slashed one. Due to his weapon's saber characteristic, he had to swing it from side to side rather than stabbing. Which fit him just fine for he spun once his feet touched the ground and cut another two Shadows. Once a Soldier tried to kick him, the blond readied what he'd called his counter-kick: a side-kick to an enemy.

Is counter sent the Soldier rolling back into a group surrounding Vivi. The tiny mage threw his staff into the air, summoning a fireball. It immediately went after the nearest Shadow like a bee after a flower. It burst into a fiery blanket that engulfed the Heartless and some of its brethren. Vivi wasn't done and raised his staff again, summoning another, but forgetting to look behind him.

Luckily for the small boy, Laguna had him and Naruto covered. Four shots had the Soldier looming behind the tiniest of the trio return to its base component of pure darkness. With that out of the way, he found a much-needed higher point to which he zipped to with his grappling hook. Standing atop a stack of box, he took aim and kept shooting the dark creatures from a safe distance.

None could give the Heartless any quarter. Thus, Naruto kept charging at any that he saw, his sword acting like a cleaver with the monsters being little more than hot butter. Vivi spiced things up a bit and brought a dark cloud briefly over some of their enemies, the blackened piece of steam shooting lightning to fry them. Laguna decided to act cool and swung around, firing with a grin.

Upon landing near the boys, he couldn't help but grin, "Alright, we're doing this very well!" and his cheering ended with a heavy thud, "What was that?"

In came a much larger Heartless with an absurdly fat body. Its shape was that of a ball with long arm, feet, and a tiny head with a tin hat. Its gut threatened to burst open its outfit, its arms had shackles, and it had a hand up. It then slammed that hand on its gut, revealing an energy shield around it before it ran at them. Naruto tried to slash it, to no avail!

"What!?" he yelped as his sword bounced off the energy field.

"Got you!" Laguna yelped and grabbed Naruto as he swung around, "Vivi, run!"

"Y-Yes!" the tiny child exclaimed and jumped out of the way as the Large Body crashed into a tent and completely crumbled it.

"How do we even hit this guy?" Naruto asked, and looked at its exposed back, "Throw me!"

"Are you crazy!?" Laguna exclaimed.

"Do it!" the blond didn't need to repeat himself, his stare told the man to trust him.

"Alright, here you go!" he used an arm to swing Naruto, sending him to the Heartless.

The Large Body turned, ready to strike again, but, "Blizzard!" Vivi was quick to freeze its feet on the ground.

"Thanks, Vivi!" Naruto grinned as he flipped over the Large Body, cutting its head and then slashing its back. It still stood tall, so the blond wailed on his back, relieved to see the shield didn't cover all of its body. As he swung a final time, he made the monster fall flat on its face, to which the gunman smirked.

"Present for you!" he cheered and threw a grenade down as he swung over it, not even looking at the explosion.

Soon, the Heartless' collective darkness flew into Naruto's sword.

And it happened.

"What the-" he exclaimed, but suddenly saw an image of himself in a black and white setting like photo negatives. In it, he used his free hand and launched his palm forward, creating a shield like the one that just a moment ago had stopped his attacks, "Whoa..." he exclaimed at the end, a hand on his head.

"Kid!" Laguna exclaimed as a Soldier lunged at him.

Reacting by instinct, Naruto lifted his hand, casting forward a new spell, " **Shield!** " and with his exclamation, the Heartless' kick stopped dead in its tracks. The force of the sudden stop made it flip in the air and land on its head, stunned. With his Keyblade still ready, the blond cut it in half and finally took a moment to look at himself, wondering silently what he had just done.

"You used magic...?" Vivi stated in awe more than asked.

"Magic?" Laguna asked, "I mean, I know of some people who use artifacts to summon elements, and I know some others have studied Heartless, but..." he scratched the back of his long-haired head, not sure what he could say, "Call me a simple guy, I guess." He shrugged, "Please keep details to a minimum or my noggin will start hurting."

"Um, okay." Vivi then held a hand to Naruto, "Give me your hand, please."

Confused but trusting, the taller boy did as told, "What are y-" his voice stopped as a flame burst between their gloved hands. Stepping back, he observed the fire sinking into his palm, a sudden opening in his mind to the arcane arts revealed to him the secrets of fire, "Did you...just pass a spell to me?"

Vivi nodded, "It's...It's still basic, but it should help." He told him, "Magic's more of a representation of one's soul. Sure, everyone can use elements. Some have preferences. Depending on how you use it as well as adapt to it, you could do anything. And since fire's the easiest one to make, well..." He then held his staff with both hands sheepishly, "Although, I am still a novice, so...I hope I was of help."

Naruto grinned, then nodded, "I'd say you're a great help, Vivi."

Laguna beamed, giving him a thumb up, "For sure, with you at our side we got a powerhouse." The tiny mage pulled down the brim of his hat, embarrassed but happy by the praise.

 _WATCH_

 _OUT_

 _! ! !_

Acting by instinct, the blond turned around and saw a large wooden box fly his way. Without missing a beat, he cut it in two while his two allies got ready for another battle.

"A-Again!?" Vivi asked fearfully.

"No, it's..." Laguna started, seeing a figure approaching, "You dirty..." he growled.

Coachman laughed, "Ah, the rats eavesdropping, I presume!" he held his pipe near his mouth, amused, "Ah yes, I smell a strong set of Heartless to brew with you lot!"

Naruto was furious, "You're the one turning kids into Heartless!? Why!?" he roared.

The cruel ferryman chortled, hands on his belly as he howled with cruel laughter, "Gahahahaha! Do I need a good reason other than profit!?" he then aimed his pipe at the boy, "Love, money, it's all about profit! A kid wouldn't understand! Even friendship is born from seeking profit!"

"Sounds to me like you're washing dirty laundry with oil." Laguna told him, not once moving his sights from the portly man.

Coachman smirked, "Oh, is that it?" he walked to them, whip ready, "Love? A desire to possess someone's affection, to feel happy by having them close and own them. Friendship? Bonds made of how useful those around you are to give you piece of mind or help you. Heh, why not throw another one? Life? It's nothing but all beings' way of looking for joy in the limited time given to them."

"Enough." Naruto growled.

Again, Coachman was entertained, "Oh, did I hit a nerve? Or do you want to deny what I said?" he snickered, "Do tell, has anyone given you the time of day when you weren't useful to them?" Naruto ground his teeth, what Coachman expected, "Sure, there may have been a couple, but can you say they didn't do it to feel good?"

Closing his eyes, Vivi shuddered slightly, "What's this feeling...?"

Coachman's smirk widened, "And so, I make a profit. Stupid brats who want simple pleasures with no consequences pay the price the best! And you are n-"

Before he ended his next words, Laguna fired, ripping the man's pipe from his hand, "Sorry, finger slipped." He said with a laidback grin. "You've talked a lot, but haven't let my little buddy try a polite rebuttal. I say it's his turn." He turned to Naruto, smiling softly, "So, are you gonna listen to him or try to expand his horizontals with your own words?"

"Don't you mean horizons?" Vivi corrected and asked.

Naruto looked at them, and found a smile growing, "Guess you're right." he turned to Coachman, "Yeah, what you said is true. However, why does it matter?" he looked at his Keyblade, at the two before him, and an image of the three he wanted to save appeared before him, "It doesn't change the fact it's all still our choice, you slimy geezer!"

"Your choice?" the angry ferryman replied, baring his teeth angrily.

"Yeah, just like those fools choose to follow you, we choose what to do with our lives." Naruto aimed his Keyblade, "Pity or not, I had friends who chose to be with me. Even if love's selfish, people can choose how to express it. Friends choose who to be with whether they want something or not. But...life is what we choose to make of it." He took his stance, "And I'll walk it how I choose to!"

"Brat, your life was chosen for you the moment you were born." Coachman snarled, readying his whip.

"Even so, I can choose what I do with it." He retorted, "And right now I choose to burn this place down!"

"What he said!" Laguna cheered, then turned to Vivi, "You in?"

"Y-Yes!" the small wizard answered with a nod, still nervously clutching his staff but nonetheless ready for battle.

"Looks like you need a little lesson!" Coachman exclaimed and lashed at the ground furiously.

The trio lunged at him, ready to end the fight right when it started. To their surprised, the plump man jumped over them with the ability of a freaking grasshopper. They turned to see him land behind them and lash out twice. Laguna was the one hit first, following by Naruto. The two hissed as the whip stung on the former's back and the latter's side.

"Stop!" Vivi exclaimed, summoning lightning, which the ferryman dodged by jumping off to the side, laughing. Unfortunately for him, the blond tanked the pain. Ignoring the burning pain, he slid on his feet to the man, spun around, and cut across his chest. Vivi also helped by casting a fireball that engulfed the cruel con-artist before he checked on Laguna.

"I'm fine..." he hissed, but gave the small boy a reassuring grin, "I may not be on my prime, but I'm still strong."

Coachman yelped loudly, darkness oozing from his chest which the Keyblade absorbed, "Argh, blasted sword!" he let out another yelp as he was slashed once again, and a third time with an overhead slash that sent him flying back, "Ugh...what did that do to me? Was it a...?" his eyes widened in horrified realization, "No way, you're the same as him!?"

"What're you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"A Keyblade of darkness, you're another chosen..." the ferryman gulped, "I can't play around, then! Come, you foul beast!"

Lashing at the ground again caused it to tremble, "Did he call for an earthquake!?" Laguna exclaimed, grabbing a post for support while Vivi held on to his leg. Cracks appeared on the floor, creating a web until a growing mount could be seen rising. Soon after, the ground erupted in an upward rain of debris and dirt.

From it rose a two-story tall Heartless. Its torso was a gigantic cage, a colorful set with white bars, red ribbons, and a blue floor and ceiling. Its arms were jointed puppet limbs with red gloves and blue sleeves and ballooning pants legs with curled up steel shoes. Its head was a black ball with beady yellow eyes and a white and blue jester's hat resembling devil horns. And it had a large cleaver on each hand.

Coachman jumped atop it, aiming a gloved finger at Naruto, "Grab that boy! Bring him to Master! He's too good to be on Maleficent's list!"

Laguna gulped when a single step made the ground shake, "Okay, we're doomed."

"Don't jinx us!" Naruto snapped like a gator.

"Do you have any plan?" Vivi pleaded.

Laguna hummed, then had a stroke of intelligence as he aimed a finger up, "Look, what's that over there!?" a stroke of intelligence didn't necessarily mean a big kind.

Looking where he aimed, Naruto blinked in confusion, then turned to Laguna's finger, and back to where he aimed. Realization hit him soon after, "Oh come on, like it's gonna fall for that!" he asked mostly furious at himself for being easily fooled by the dimwitted and carefree gunman.

Vivi then yanked his pants, aiming a finger at the Heartless, "He did fall for it!" the Heartless had a hand over its head to block the sun as it tried to find something in the sky.

Beaming, Laguna turned, "See, what'd I tell you about trusting Uncle Laguna? Now, let's skedaddle!" he yelped and ran off, the two kids following him soon after.

Coachman was as furious, "Dumb monster, it's them you have to focus on!" he lashed at its head, then aimed at the running trio, "Did those kids' idiocy become contagious!? If not, do your job!" he whipped it one more time and the giant cage jumped. It immediately cut the three otherworldly fighters' path, sliding the sharp edges of its knives together in a menacing manner.

"Alright, no higher ground will be given, methinks…" Laguna commented sheepishly.

"Better that way." Naruto said, readying his Keyblade, "Sooner we beat that creep, the better for all kids in this world!"

"I wish I had half that enthusiasm and guts." Laguna mumbled.

"Me too…" Vivi gulped as they got ready for battle.

As expected, the Heartless brought up a cleaver and swung it down. The trio leapt out of the way as it cut into the stone road and even sliced a ruined Ferris wheel in two. Both pieces fell to the sides while it went for another attack. Bringing up its other large slab of steel it called a weapon, it swung it down and onto the ground. The three unlikely heroes jumped to the side, Vivi panicking as the shockwave made him jump!

The enormous Heartless was so strong its strikes on the floor bounced them off the ground. While the tiny mage gripped his staff as if it'd stay locked in the air, the other two fighters crashed on their faces. To the tiniest one's luck, he landed on top of Naruto, who landed on Laguna's back. Having such an easy way to kill all three at once, the Heartless raised both of its cleavers over its head, intent on a destructive slash!

" **Shield!** " Naruto yelped, hand up. Due to the weird energy wall's bouncing abilities, the Heartless stumbled back, letting the trio breathe easier, "Dammit, that thing's too big and strong, how do we fight it?" for a moment, he considered another run, but saw that its legs were far apart since they were on opposite sides of the cage that made its torso. "That's it, we bring it down!"

"How?" Laguna asked in curious hope.

"I need your help!" he told them, "Old man, you better not run away and follow me! Vivi, that ice spell, use it on my sign!" the two looked at him, then nodded and stared at the massive Heartless as Coachman let out a cruel chuckle at their bravery.

"Heh, soon Master will be most pleased." He rubbed his gloved hands, "Go, Dark Cell, lock him for Lord Ch-"

"Now!" Naruto yelled as Laguna raced after him, grappling hook ready, " **Doppelganger!** " He and his clone stood at both sides of the man as Dark Cell swung its cleavers down. Immediately, the real boy and his shadow copy put their hands forward, " **Shield!** " he commanded, blocking the strikes and allowing Laguna to shoot at a leg.

"So, this is the plan?" the man had a large, confident and hopeful smirk of victory, "Smart kid, I see!"

"Vivi!" the blond called.

"Blizzard!" the mage chanted, freezing the ground around Dark Cell and the gunman's feet.

Laguna slid on it, skating as his grappling hook's line helped him spin five times around the Heartless like an annoying hyperactive dog. Soon, the large monster's legs were trapped by the wire, forcing it to pull its feet together on top of the slippery ice. And, like in a certain famous movie, the giant walker tripped face-first on the floor, leaving its master to helplessly yelp before the loud crash!

Coachman landed on his face, his back bent in a way that his backside was over his face. He'd have growled but didn't have time for it. Naruto still wanted to ruin his day the most. By gripping his sword like he was a batman, he stomped forward and swung with all his might. The ferryman screamed at the top of his lungs as he sailed through the air and into a lamppost, then landed back on the floor.

"Insufferable brat!" he roared and stomped on the floor, making Shadows appear, "After him!"

"Oh no, you don't!" the long-haired gunman exclaimed, throwing three grenades midair. However, the tiny imps jumped over them, trying to get over the explosives and towards the target their master gave them. As if struck by inspiration, the small mage summoned forth a fireball, which flew straight to the grenades. Every shadowy critter couldn't believe the sudden brilliance of the tiny wizard.

"Fire!" Vivi's exclamation made the grenades explode, and with his magic it created a larger explosion that charred them.

"Grr, Dark Cell, to me!" the ferryman roared, summoning the giant.

It leapt back to its feet, picking up its master, or trying to, "Not so fast!" the blond shouted, his right gauntleted hand glowing, " **Fire!** " from his palm instead of a warm orange flame erupted a light blue fire. It didn't stop there with the surprises. It spread into five smaller fireballs, all of which targeted the red-clad man and shooting him forward and away from the giant's grip.

"That was Dark Fire!" his smallest companion exclaimed, "Ah, I got it! Let's do it together."

Grinning at the usually shy child's enthusiasm, the taller one nodded enthusiastically, "Ready!"

Coachman got up once again, growling, "Blasted children, I'll make them regret this!" lashing at the floor, he aimed a finger forward, "Dark Cell, capture them! Gobble them up!" the giant obeyed and bent down to be near the floor. As it charged, it swung its cleavers wildly, making sure to hit everything in its way. Tents and some attractions were turned into ribbons and sliced junk.

However, one man had a good escape route, "Hang on, kids!" Laguna yelled, readying his grappling hook and aiming up at a rollercoaster. Grabbing the two in one arm, he swung them upwards and way from what would've been a messy way to die. But the giant didn't stop, it kept slicing and soon the rollercoaster started to fall. Laguna let out a yelp as he landed and watched it collapse, but the kids were ready.

"Fire!/ **Dark Fire!** " their simultaneous fire spells merged, creating a spiraling flame that flew at the Heartless' face like a deadly fiery drill! And drill it did! The moment Dark Cell's face was hit by it, the Heartless was violently thrown back, landing with a thunderous thud on the floor and creating a crater under its body! But before our heroes celebrated, the earth's quaking shook the rollercoaster!

"Ah, we're gonna get buried of we don't book it!" Laguna exclaimed, trying to find somewhere to latch on with his grappling hook.

"I got you!" the blond exclaimed, " **Doppelganger!** " his copy was summoned and hefted the adult on his shoulders while Naruto had Vivi sit on his.

"W-What's the plan!?" the mage asked, clinging to his head.

"We jump!"

"What!?" both the gunman and wizard exclaimed, the former adding, "Kid, that plan has broken legs written all over iiiiIIIIIAAAAHHHH!"

As the three fell, the blond and his shadow aimed their feet at a pillar that supported the rollercoaster which hadn't started to fall yet. Once their shoes made contact, the two jumped with their partners on their backs and safely landed to a skidding halt before a baffled Coachman. Said ferryman ground his teeth, gripping his whip and almost tearing it in two with his pull.

Behind them, as if to be a symbol of their victory, the giant monster's Heart floated into Naruto's Keyblade as it absorbed its darkness, "You…" he started, sweating nervously despite glaring with a deep scorching hatred. "You're not even fully aware of the power you hold." He tried to sound imposing, but the trio readied themselves to end the battle, "Hmph, no matter, my master is already a better king."

"What are you talking about? I'm no king." The blond hooked a thumb to himself with a confused if still angry expression.

Coachman scowled, "So, you understand nothing. Heh…" he smirked slyly at that, "I have nothing to worry about, then. Mostly if I give my master a hint of what to expect."

"Y-You mean…" Vivi trembled, "N-Naruto, Laguna, this guy's dangerous! He's a…" before he continued his sentence, he went slowly silent when seeing the ferryman grab thin air and rip it in two. From it they saw a deep darkness, blacker than a starless night. And in the shadows they could make a mountain, or what seemed to be one for two glaring yellow eyes opened on it.

Coachman chortled, "Master, these fools have proven to be a challenge! And the blond one is yet another one chosen to be king!" he rubbed his gloved hands in glees, his face reddening in a maniacal smirk as his hair stood on ends like horns, "Tell me, oh tell me what to do, Master! Do we bring them in!? Do we let the boy foolishly flourish to make a decent challenge!? Just-"

From the portal a gigantic pitch-black hand appeared, shooting out and grabbing a hold of a shocked Coachman, "Is he…" Laguna swallowed some spit at the sight.

"M-Master!?" Coachman yelped, and was squeezed tight by the clawed fingers, "W-Wait, Master! I m-meant no disrespect! He could be what you need! He can…He…" however, try as he may, his pleas fell on deaf ears as the hand tightened more and more until, with a final addition of pressure the ferryman burst into shadows.

And to the trio's horror, they were absorbed into the hand's flesh, "A demon…" Vivi gasped.

Once the hand receded, the two piercing golden eyes focused on Naruto, and a fanged smirk appeared below them. Before he could even think, his body reacted. Grabbing his allies, the blond tackled them to the floor as jets of flames erupted from the interdimensional gates! Looking up at the portal as it closed, the blond glared at the eyes even if the smirk remained, only far more amused.

"Thanks, kid… I was almost toast." Laguna panted in relief as he sat up.

"Who was that, Vivi?" the blond asked.

"I don't know, but…he's truly a manifestation of all that is evil, even worse than that ferryman." The mage felt tense saying that.

Growling, the blond looked at where the portal had been, "Whoever he is, I'm beating that smirk off his face next time I see him." The blond promised.

Laguna gaped, "Kid, where do you get such guts?"

"Don't know, maybe from my mom and dad…" Naruto said with a slight grin, to which Laguna chuckle softly, slapping his knee at the thought.

Vivi gave his two new friends a hopeful look, nodding at them in excitement, "We won! I mean, we really won! I was able to help you and everything too!"

Naruto reached out and patted his shoulder, Laguna doing the same, "You helped out big time little buddy! Thanks for everything!" Laguna said with a huge grin.

All three were unaware of it, but their images appeared in a glowing green orb. Set on Maleficent's staff.

The witch gave the ones she was spying upon a smug and decidedly evil grin, "Yes, you've bested one foe…but many more await you on the path to becoming king my dearest. Be prepared, you are not going to have an easy time of it in the end!"

Her evil laughter filled a darkened room, lightning cracking and showing a huge horde of yellow eyed Heartless, all staring up at a massive castle.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

So, the first big boss fight is out, I am finally adding a big villain from the start and setting them up properly and got a focused idea on what to do. Now, depending on how this goes, I may change some or if not a lot of things. For starters, Naruto's party. I want to keep it short like the original idea was. Sadly, I got caught up in making a harem and, well, it got too big.

For now, I'll focus more on adventuring than adding more girls to a harem that could get too big to deal with. While I'd like to give Naruto a large harem, the previous version suffered because of that, so I will have to balance things out to not make pairings take over the story. Now some notes from my beta and best friend:

 _ **Beta's Notes:**_ Heyo gang! This is your usual friend, The Lord Of Pages here to help out! I was the one to decide to make Coachman a demon and convince The Swordslinger to have him be one rather than just a greedy human. I was also responsible for writing his dialogue and the ending. We're happy everyone is really enjoying this fic and enjoying the rewritten edition! We're working really hard on providing you all with a solid story, so we hope you look forward to the next installment as soon as possible! Until that day, this has been The Lord Of Pages! So long, farewell, may we meet again!

Swordslinger out!


	4. Reach for the Top

I OWN NOTHING

For the past days, I have been extremely busy and dealing with a lot of things along a new more demanding job. I'm afraid I may get rusty, but it doesn't mean I'll quit writing.

 **WARNING:** I despise Peter Pan. To me he's the real villain of the movie. He laughed as mermaids tried to drown Wendy and cut off Hook's hand before feeding it to a crocodile, giving the man PTSD. He takes kids from parents who will never know if they'll even see them again. All to live out his fantasy. And you think Sasuke had issues and Naruto an ego; Peter is a textbook sociopath.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"Ain't she a beauty?"

Laguna's enthusiasm was met with awkward stares from the two boys. His ship was junk, to put it lightly. A triangular shaped spaceship with an oval-shaped window for the cockpit and enough space to carry up to five people. It looked fast, had a nice blue paintjob and five tubes on the back to fly with jet propulsion. However, the paint didn't cover all of the rust, and they could see duct tape all over some parts.

"Can it even fly?" Vivi asked nervously.

Laguna leaned on his ship, which creaked slightly from his weight, "Call her a veteran, but don't doubt her." He rubbed the underside of his nose with the back of his index finger, his smile wide, "I've had her for a while and she hasn't let me down. Sure, I fix her without knowing much other than a proper way to fly her, but she holds up well."

"Do we have any other way to get out of this place?" Naruto asked.

Laguna rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, kiddo. She's your only option. And if that witch was here..." he went silent, arms crossed, "Well, I can't just stay here. And I need your help, you two are quite strong. Guy like me could use some proper backup." He then grinned, "Besides, we make a killer hero team. We saved many kids from becoming Heartless."

"Not all of them..." Naruto growled.

Pitying the boy, the gunman patted his shoulder, "Don't blame yourself, kid. Blame Maleficent."

"Who's that?" Vivi asked.

Laguna frowned, a surprise for the two kids, though it looked more like a pouty glare, "Only the meanest witch to ever walk all worlds, that's who." He looked at the distance towards the island, "My world and a lot more have a score to settle with her. And she has to pay interests. If not for her, Heartless wouldn't be so quick to spread like fire."

"Is she...?" Naruto asked, "I once saw a man control them on an island. Not to mention that master of the ferryman's..."

"Yeah, I get you, but they could be working for her. No, they must." Laguna said too sure of his theory, whether by resentment or true belief was hard to tell.

Vivi hummed, "Well, I may need to find her, then." He gathered the others' attention, "I am looking for my brothers, but...all I can remember are Heartless."

"You have amnesia?" Laguna asked in surprise.

Nodding sadly, the mage explained, "Ever since I could remember, Heartless were around me. One day it was like I awoke and all I could see was a battlefield. The moment I reacted was when I found the ferryman, and..." he held his head, "It feels like I've fought so long, even if I'm not that good as a mage, that all memories are battles."

"Maybe the guy hypnotized you." Laguna guessed, "His master could have done that, and perhaps something snapped you out of it like a fair maiden's kiss."

"K-k-ki-kiss!?" the tiny boy squeaked, "B-but, I've never...and even if I could remember, I...I don't think I could have..."

"Hey, nothing to worry about." Laguna cheered, a hand up, "Everyone can get a kiss if they try hard enough. It can happen whenever and wherever with whoever. You may have had a lucky chance, right Naruto?" a grunt escaped the blond, "Uh...touchy subject?" the gunman asked awkwardly.

"Drop it." The blond growled.

"Okaaayyy..." the long-haired man replied with an eyebrow uneasily raised up, "Anyway, Vivi's in. Are you?"

Sighing, the blond nodded, "I've got to find my friends, not to mention make Maleficent answer for a lot. So long as your ship doesn't kill us, I am in."

"Hey, no need to be so harsh on the old girl." Laguna winced, then patted his ship, "It's alright, baby, he doesn't know what he says."

Soon all three boarded the ship, which engine roared, blasting them off into the distance and surprising Naruto that they were not only flying but coursing through the stars. Laguna smiled and let the two children enjoy the sights, Vivi standing on his seat to observe a passing by comet. Naruto was glued to the window as he saw them leave behind the amusement park and how small it looked.

"This is amazing…" he marveled at the asteroids, the stars, and the large space surrounding them.

Laguna nodded, albeit sadly, "You should've seen it when it had worlds to spare. Thanks to the Heartless those numbers are real small."

"Yeah… but it's still incredible." Vivi commented as they passed by traces of light some flying comets left behind, and then shook in excitement as they passed by shooting stars. Naruto could agree to that with his softest smile to date. Placing a hand on the window, he thought back on Destiny Islands, his home, a thought crossing his head.

"My home was just a small part of all of this?" he chortled, "Man, and I thought leaving my village made my world look big."

"Nope, plenty out there." Laguna commented, "It's part of the reason I love going out. Sure, my son isn't all sunshine and smiles about it, but-"

"You're a father!?" both kids exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah." He said, slightly concerned by their outburst, "Why do you ask?"

"Some lady actually had a kid with you?" Naruto squinted his eyes suspiciously.

Laguna gasped in shock, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!? I-I, sure, wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, but I still got heart!" he put a hand on his chest, trying to look manly, "It took me a while but I managed to win a fair maiden's heart. Even befriended a little lady I swore to protect, and had a wonderful boy with them."

"Then, why aren't you looking for your son, too?" Vivi asked, "Is he…?"

"Oh no, he's fine!" Laguna chortled, "No need to worry about him, he's plenty strong…and scary…" he chuckled awkwardly, "Really strong and scary. He doesn't even need me to take care of Heartless or take care of things where he's at right now. Kid sure grew fast…" a sad sight escaped him as he looked at his feet, "Not that I can blame him with what happen-"

"Look out!" Vivi and Naruto yelped, grabbing the controls.

"Wha- A Heartless ship!?" Laguna exclaimed, pulling the lever and getting out of the way, "Oh shoot, this isn't a fighting ship! Hang on, kids!"

Doing as told, they felt the G-force sink them into their seats as Laguna pulled up. The Heartless ship followed after them. It was firing, missiles missing their vessel thanks to a radar and Laguna stirring their ship to the side almost violently. The projectiles collided with an asteroid, blasting it into burning rocks and pebbles. Biting his lip, Laguna stepped on a pedal to accelerate…and his ship shot a plume of fire out the pipe.

"What was that!?" Naruto yelped.

Laguna snickered in fear, sweating nervously as he answered, "I, uh, seem to have not fixed the energy issues." As the enemy ship approached them, everyone grit their teeth when seeing it come straight for them from the front to crash face to face. Laguna kicked the pedal, trying to start the ship again, praying for a miracle…and it came in the form of Vivi!

"Thunder!" he called forth a lightning bolt which shot to the ship. Right after that, the turbines roared to life and their ship blasted off, down into the new world as the three screamed in shock. The boys held on to their seats as the sudden rush sent them flying back while Laguna gripped the controls to not get sent deeper into his seat. Luckily for them, their enemy crashed into an asteroid that had been behind their vessel.

However, their ship started to catch fire, "Vivi, what did you do!?" Laguna asked while his cheeks fluttered.

"I-I thought you needed energy, so... Sorry!" the boy yelled while flailing up and down as he desperately gripped his seat.

"Old man, can't you stop this thing!?" Naruto snapped.

"C-Can't reach the button!" the man struggled to lift his hand as a grassy terrain approached, "Oh crap!"

"Naruto, I got an idea!" Vivi exclaimed, "Use your shield magic with me!"

"Got it!" the blond pushed forward his left hand as best he could, while Vivi did his best and tried not to get flung back.

"Protect!/ **Shield!** "

Laguna yelped when a forcefield enveloped his ship as it crashed on the ground. Dirt flew all over it as it left a large trail, kicking up grass and bushes, and it even went through a couple trees. As it finally stopped in the middle of a forest, the trio crashed against the control panel, groaning at the sudden stop. All in all, they would survive without major injuries, though the bruises would last for a while.

A dazed Laguna, with his face still on the controls, raised a single finger, "Alright, note to self: seatbelts..." he grunted while the kids disabled the magical barriers.

"I-I can't b-believe it worked...or that we're alive." Vivi mumbled, shivering like a leaf against the wind of winter.

"So, how much did we break this heap of junk?" Naruto panted slightly as he questioned the pilot.

"Hey, she's still good as new." Laguna argued, pounding the panel with a fist. A loud crashing sound later, and they felt it sink into the ground as the punch forced it to tilt forward, "Okay! May need to do a little bit of tuning, then!" the gunman exclaimed with a forced smile while the two kids stared at him in disbelief.

Once out, the trio stretched their legs while Laguna inspected the mess he called a flying vessel, and the worried look on his face had Vivi concerned, "Is it that bad?" he held his hat with both hands, "I am so sorry. I just panicked and-" he was halted when Naruto waved dismissively.

"Hey, if that little trick hadn't done its job or your shield idea gotten in my head, we'd be dead." He reassured the smaller boy.

"Yeah, besides, I can fix her." Laguna smiled and patted his vessel, making sure to get some dirt off the ship's name, "Stay put, dearest Raine. We'll be right back."

"What kinda name is Raine?" Naruto asked.

Laguna just beamed, "An angel's name, why ask?" he chortled, embarrassing the two boys at his jovial attitude.

"Hey, so, where are we?" Vivi finally asked.

Looking around, they seemed to be in a deep forest of sorts, but Naruto's ears picked something, "I can hear the sea." And then he sniffed something, "And I can smell..." his eyes widened. Calling upon his Keyblade, he took a stance and his companions did as well, taking out their own weapons. Rushing through bushes, a yelp was heard, and soon in came the Heartless following a girl.

"Ah!" she yelped upon seeing the strangers, just as a Shadow leapt onto her back and pinned her down.

"Learn when a lady says no, creeps!" Laguna exclaimed, opening fire as Naruto rushed at them and the gunman got those too close to the girl.

Mimicking the Soldiers' signature spinning kick with his own take on it, the blond spun his Keyblade in his hand, inverting the hold on the handle. With the icepick grip, he brought up his leg and hurled himself at a small platoon of Shadows like a spinning top, cutting them in two. Once again, all nearby darkness was absorbed by his Keyblade, which he put back as he cast a barrier to block a charging Large Body.

"L-Let me help!" Vivi exclaimed as he ran to the girl, waddling at high speeds like the little boy he was. Using his magic staff, he cast a green light on her, and all cuts and bruises she had were gone. A more than a little fair amount of red glowed from his hidden face as he helped her up. However, the blond swordsman bumped into him accidentally as he stepped back for the Large Body kept running at him.

"Ugh, why're you guys so persistent!?" he growled while the big Heartless was practically sumo-wrestling the boy's barrier.

"I got him!" Vivi announced, bringing up his staff, "Thunder!" At his command, a lightning bolt emerged from the dark clouds that appeared in the sunny sky literally out of the blue. It struck true and fast as it was, killing the round monster instantly by frying whatever brains were in its dark head.

"Much gratitude." Said the girl. "I, Tiger Lily, Princess of village."

Naruto understood why Vivi blushed once more and then hid right behind him, a slim and young yet curvy body did that to any growing boy. Exotic dark reddish skin and dual braids showed she was an Indian. She even had a blue headband with a feather. She looked a year or a couple months older than Naruto given her height. There was something regal in her, besides the exquisite Indian dress she had.

"You're w-welcome." Vivi responded, pulling down his hat to further hide his face. "I'm Vivi... Nice to meet you."

"Name's Laguna, at your service, young lady." The tallest of the tree said with a polite bow.

"I'm Naruto." The blond replied calmly.

Tiger Lily eyed him cautiously, mostly his Keyblade, "Keyblade user, not master." She hummed, "Many moons before, ancestors speak of your kind. Destruction by Keyblade bring despair, but also hope." She then looked at the tiny mage and the gunman, "But you have friends of strength. Perhaps not dangerous." Then, the Indian girl nodded, "Tour to Indian village. Invitation by me."

"Okay, so you know a bit of history we don't." Laguna commented, "What do you wanna do, kid? Repairing Raine will take some time, so you could go and get caught up in what you carry."

"Yeah, I'm not sure." Naruto looked at his Keyblade, "Wherever I step in, Heartless are after me. I wouldn't want to do that to her village."

"No problem, village warriors of great strength." She answered with a smile, "Heartless pursue Tiger Lily by order of Hook. Evil pirate, man of cunning."

"So, he ambushed you?" Vivi asked in shock, "B-But why? You seem nice."

"Gratitude, small wizard." She replied with a smile, then frowned, "Hook a dangerous, clever man. Catch Indians by surprise, then force Tiger Lily away from Indians."

"Sounds like a swell guy." Laguna commented with his trademark carefree grin and slight sarcasm, "Well, how's this sound, little lady? You get three bodyguards to keep you safe on your way back, and you can tell my little buddy here what you may know of his Keyblade."

"Actually, that sounds like a good plan." Naruto smiled, "Guess you're smart, old man."

Laguna cringed, "Don't you mean smarter than I look?"

"Old man smart?" the Indian girl questioned.

"Oh come on..." the gunman sighed, looking down.

Deciding to be nice, the blond suggested something smart, "Okay, let's get to that village and we can rest and see if they have anything that could help you with the ship."

"Sounds like a plan." The man returned to his laidback smile, "Anyway, I think she could still fly. She's had worse."

"Yeah, that doesn't really make me feel confident." The blond glared at him, not really wanting to hear the words after their harsh landing. How did the man remain alive piloting such a piece of junk? And why had he thought keeping it in the air and space was better than leaving it in the junkyard? The whiskered boy may never know.

 **-Tiger Lily has joined the party!-**

Currently as a quartet, the group moved through the jungle after Tiger Lily retrieved her weapon which she dropped after the Heartless became too much to handle alone. It was a tomahawk. A normal tomahawk's not more than two feet long. Hers was a held in a practiced grip as the group made their way to her village. However, they didn't get too far when a clearing appeared in view.

Tiger Lily smiled and let out a shout, "Father!" she cupped a hand to her mouth, "Tiger Lily here! Father, please welcome warriors who protect Tiger Lily." Silence was her only response, to which she blinked awed, or rather stunned by it, "Father! People of village! Answer!"

"Um..." after a small pause, Vivi timidly approached her, "Maybe he's out."

"Father unable to leave village unguarded." She grew worried.

"No, he's having a fun time." Came a smug sounding voice. Before them, armed with a knife and confidently smirking, floated a boy with green tights and a matching shirt. He had red hair and a green cap with a red feather on it. He floated around the group with his hands on his hips, sizing them up as well as Tiger Lily.

Tiger Lily easily identified him, "Peter Pan." She said and readied her axe.

"So, did we win the game?" Peter asked calmly, aiming a finger, "I mean, of course we did. You had to get extra help?"

"We're not playing games here." Naruto told the taller, flying boy.

"Oh don't be like that." Peter frowned, "Neverland's Indians love to have a good time, but they should admit when they lose. Getting help from strangers means we win this round."

Rubbing the back of his head, Laguna tried to be reasonable, "Listen, kid, we just want to get to the village and ask some questions there. We're not part of anything, honest."

Frowning deeper, the redhead scowled, "What's an old codfish doing here?" he floated around the man, who looked shocked at the harshness, "Hey, Tiger Lily, why'd you get a pirate?"

"Hey, I am no pirate." The gunman retorted, "At least let us introduce ourselves before you make assumptions, please."

"Oh fine, but this better be good." Peter retorted, "Only fun grownups are the Indians, and only because they're almost as fun to play with than Hook."

"Wait!" Vivi exclaimed, "That Hook... I-I think we dealt with Heartless he was using to attack Tiger Lily!" he tried to look at the boy in the eyes, craning his head back a lot due to his height.

"Really?" Peter asked, intrigued before smirking, "So, you're quite strong, right?" he pulled out his dagger, unsurprising for Naruto. "Let's see what you got!"

"We don't have time for this!" Naruto growled, "I want to learn more of my Keyblade to help my friends, I don't want to waste my time fighting you!"

"Do you really want to do something that boring?" Peter asked, annoyed. "Fine, I'll see what else I can do, then. Take care, Tiger Lily."

And just like that, he flew off, Laguna speaking as the kid sailed towards the clouds, "Kid's got issues, and a lot of hot air to fly like that." He turned to the Indian girl, "So, uh, is that normal?"

"Yes, pixie dust can grant power of flight." The girl answered with a nod, "However, only one fairy in Neverland. Peter's companion, Tinkerbell."

"Huh, so she has dust that could make my baby girl fly..." Laguna hummed, eyeing the two boys.

"Well, if it'll help us avoid crashes..." Naruto thought out loud.

Vivi hummed, "But what of the village..." he looked at the princess and then turned away quickly, "Y-You want t-to learn about your Keyblade, right?"

"Yeah." The blond replied, "Well, we can do both. I can learn how more of how this thing got me in this mess, and make sure the ship can fly decently for once."

"Hey, you only flew once on it." Laguna commented, a tired grin on his face, "Give her a chance, trust me."

"Fine... village it is, then." The blond didn't feel like arguing. As the group made their way forward, something nagged him at the back of his mind. It started slow, but soon it felt like it nibbled deeper and deeper in his heart. Once they could see the smoke, that feeling grew exponentially as Tiger Lily's hands clamped her mouth in shock.

"Father!"

Running into a set of crashed tents, dying fires that consumed some of the abodes for the Indians, and broken weapons, she raced to the biggest one. As she did, Laguna examined the place while Naruto took it all in with horror causing his eyes to bulge. Vivi stood frozen, a hand reaching to the retreating girl before he lowered it almost shamefully but definitely in regret.

"Did Heartless do this?" Naruto finally asked.

"No doubt about it, but they had company." Laguna sniffed a piece of cloth, "Yep, definitely gunpowder. Someone must have used explosives, and the Heartless..." he pointed to a claw scratch on an abandoned tomahawk, "...did their job."

"Wait, I thought the warriors here were strong to keep them at bay." The blond retorted.

Vivi thought on his words, "And if they know Hook's smart, shouldn't they have kept their guard up?"

"Looks like we got a mystery and our only answer is this Hook fellow." Laguna commented, "Let's help clear the place, though. Maybe find where they ran off t-"

"No need..." Tiger Lily returned, eyes wide in shock, "Note..."

Quickly walking to her side, the three males read it with shock:

 _Dear Peter Pan,_

 _If you are reading this, know we've captured that Wendy girl you fancy. Please come to our ship to face the captain and his army of Heartless. Also, be kind enough to bring Tiger Lily with you. Beware, any suspicious moves and she shall walk the plank. Be there before the sun sets down and do not dare come with allies. The captain wants to face you directly without interference._

 _Signed, Captain James Hook's First Mate, Smee._

 _P.S. Please, do not forget to bring Ms. Tiger Lily for the captain has urgent business with her. She has been captured by the King of Darkness, Naruto._

"That's dirty, using my name to make Peter Pan fight us." Naruto growled. "But we have Tiger Lily, she could tell everyone the truth."

"I hate to say it, but Peter Pan probably won't believe we're innocent." Laguna whispered. "Guess he saw us crash... Maleficent must have done this."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

Keeping his cheerful expression, the man's nod was somewhat more serious, "She's a tricky one. However, we need to focus. According to the note, we don't have much time."

"No, Hook look for me too." Tiger Lily mentioned. "So, he need Wendy and..." she paused, letting them get the idea.

"Looks like he gave us extra time and a reason to visit." Naruto gripped his Keyblade tightly, "Still, where is everyone?"

"Warriors strong, villagers definitely safe." She argued, "Revenge is only answer now after crimes against village."

"Seems she's right." Laguna commented, "It does seem like the people here fled or else this entire place would be far, far worse given the fact bombs were used."

"Uh-oh!" Vivi yelped as several Heartless appeared. They looked like tiny dolls with pot-shaped bodies, straw hats on their heads, and stick legs poking out from under their bodies. There were two varieties, one a vibrant red and the other a cool blue. And as they floated towards the quartet, the two magic users sensed a strange energy flow from them.

"Looks like they are looking for survivors." Laguna commented.

"Heartless find survivor and death." The braided girl growled, twirling her weapon.

"That's the spirit." Naruto smirked and rushed at the small mages.

One of the red ones shot a fireball at him, a fiery projectile which he swung out of his way while charging headfirst as usual. Vivi noticed the blue mages readying ice-based spells and was quick to summon a large fireball which blasted the nearest one. Laguna for his part ran to the side, keeping his distance while firing and dodging any magic projectiles coming his way.

Tiger Lily on the other hand, "Back off!" she threw her axe, which bounced off one vanishing Heartless and then back to her hand. Upon grabbing it, she ran to the tiny mages and swung it down in a wide arc to get three of them in a single motion. She spun around and brought the tomahawk up, swinging it for a cleaving strike that split one of the floating critters in two.

As she used the direct approach with the advantage of using her weapon like an unconventional bouncing boomerang, Naruto stuck to close and personal. Once he saw a blue mage ready to strike him after he had cut the red one he chased first, he covered his hand on fire. Dark azure flames enveloped his black gauntleted hand as he punched the small mage into oblivion, his fist absorbing the darkness.

"Blizzard!" knowing elemental weaknesses and advantages, Vivi unleashed a freezing gale of wind against some of the red mages.

However, as Laguna stuck to shooting at the blue ones to help Vivi even out the numbers, he didn't notice one behind him, "Oh yeah, we're winning this one!" he cheered, pumping a fist and noticing too late how a sudden heat source appeared behind him. Turning, he yelped at the fireball coming his way.

"Wait right there!" Naruto exclaimed, aiming his sword with both hands at the fireball and Heartless, " **Freeze!** " a frozen layer of air coated his Keyblade before an ice spear shot forward! Laguna let out a heavy sigh of relief when it dispelled the fireball and impaled the Heartless, killing it instantly.

"Thanks kid, good thing you're a fast learner!"

"Thank whatever Heartless I kill." He replied, looking at his hands.

As Vivi and Tiger Lily finished the others, Laguna approached him warily, "Seems like the most ridiculously useful thing to have." He then frowned, "And all I got is a gun. Man, I sure feel out of place." Then he gave the blond a grin, "But hey, I guess I ought to try that much harder, right? Can't let you leave me behind if I wanna lend a hand, after all."

Naruto chuckled through his nose, "And people say I'm optimistic…"

"Why thank you." Laguna chortled.

Meanwhile, Vivi gulped as he tended to the Indian girl, "A-Are you alright?" he asked while holding his staff with one hand, the other holding his hat down to not look her in the eye.

"Yes, thanks to you." She smiled softly as a burn from frostbite was healed quickly and off her arm, "Powerful magic. Vivi a strong warrior."

"N-No, I'm not… I am still not as good a mage as the truly powerful ones."

She giggled and patted his head, "Modest, too." Her words and touch made the dark part covering his face glow red.

"Alright everybody, time to find us some pirates!" Laguna cheered, breaking the moment.

 **SHALL**

 **YOU**

 **SINK**

 **INTO**

 **DARKNESS**

 **OR**

 **CONQUER**

 **THE**

 **VOID**

 **? ? ?**

In a massive pirate ship, a man paced back and forth with Maleficent standing in his cabin.

"I assure you, I am not lying to you. That Tiger Lily is not one of our targets." She calmly told him.

"After the war we went through to get her!?" the pirate snapped, "And now you expect me to stand and do nothing until further orders!? What is your plan!? That boy you just told us about is here, and he had not only company, but Tiger Lily herself! Peter Pan was supposed to bring her!"

"Vengeance aside, do not worry." The witch responded, "You have the Heartless on your side, and I've looked into the island." She snapped her fingers, a lamp appearing on his desk with a glowing light floating up and down angrily with the ringing of a bell echoing from within.

"Tinkerbell, what a wonderful sight you are!" Maleficent gave him a slight nod to his cheering as the man walked to the lantern. The tinkling of the bell grew in volume, only to be stopped when he dragged his hook against it with a scratching noise that grated the ears. "Hm, I may be able to force the two to fight. That brattish king and that infernal Peter Pan!" Captain Hook said once he had his cruel fun.

He walked past the witch and looked at a map, his expression one of nefarious intent. "Oh?" She asked, turning around to face him, her fingers idly playing with the orb atop her staff, "Continue. You have a plan in mind, do you not?" she felt a genuine smile curl the corners of her mouth.

Captain Hook slammed said implement into the map, right over the Indian village, "Yes. We've already set fire to the village, and left clues that it was the boy-king who did so! And even better, we'll make use of that hostage we recently acquired! Yes! Wendy, wasn't it?" he looked at her orb, which she held a hand over, an image of a young girl sitting alone in her cabin, her hands on her cheeks.

The way his smile became a touch more sinister brought a cold laugh to Maleficent's dark heart. Meanwhile, our heroes stared at the ship from the trees at the shoreline. It was massive to say the least and was more than a fair swim away. Should they just go swimming straight to it they would be seen. Wendy's life would be risked. Whether they knew her or not wasn't important, saving her was.

Tiger Lily wanted to go herself to aid her, but it didn't mean they just could do that, "So, how to get there?" Laguna asked, spotting the crow's nest, "Hmm, seems they have a man watching our moves. And even if we went in the dark, they could see us at a safe enough distance. Not to mention they told us to go before nighttime..."

"Heh, that's easy." Naruto bumped a fist on his chest, "They want Peter Pan, and I can give them the guy."

Laguna stared at him incredulously, "Are you going to call him? Remember they told us-" He was halted when Naruto put his hands in a familiar sign, but once again a voice spoke to him.

And he repeated the words, " **Mirage!** " in a cloud of smoke, another Peter Pan took Naruto's place, frowning, "Ugh, it seems I find ways to be people I don't like."

"Naruto, you know transformation magic?" Vivi asked, stunned and awed, "S-So you know magic! C-Could you teach me that one!?"

"I'm afraid I'm not sure how I'm doing it." Naruto answered and dispelled the spell, "But it's a good way to get what we need."

Laguna beamed, a hand on his cheek as he tried to look intelligent with a composed expression, "Ah, and now our plan is coming to fruition, but..." he was suddenly stumped, "How do we get to the ship? It's not as if we can do like the real Peter Pan and fly... It'd be nice if we had that fairy you mentioned, Princess."

"Hmm..." the Indian girl commented, "Mermaids."

"Excuse me?" all three males asked, stunned and very, very intrigued.

"Mermaids best swimmers. Know about the sea. Sneak into the ship easy." She nodded firmly with a smile, which then turned into a worried expression. "Shallow women. Only listen to Peter Pan because stories of adventures entertaining and he most handsome guy for them."

"Handsome, you say...?" Laguna smirked, and eyed a suddenly worried Naruto.

"What's with that look?" he asked, and the man merely hooked his arm around his shoulders.

"Kid, time to teach you how Mister Laguna became a true knight in shining armor for the best lady in all worlds."

"I am very worried for Naruto now." Vivi whispered to the Indian princess, who nodded in agreement.

Soon the group walked to a lagoon, nearing the mermaids quietly to not scare them. There were six of them, and all had beautiful bodies – near-naked torsos. Two had red hair as intense as the fire of dusk, another duo's long manes were dark as a night without stars, and the third pair had blonde hair which glittered like gold. All had very long hair, and the only things covering their breasts were shells, starfish or their hair.

When they knew Naruto was close enough due to Laguna shoving him forward, he had to talk. "Oh...hello?" he asked and fought his blush.

He stared at any teenage boy's fantasy being his reality after Laguna had done his best to make him look stylish despite his protests. After getting the boy to cooperate, he tied his spiky mop of long hair into a tiny spiky ponytail, leaving some bangs to frame his leaner face. Other than forcing him to straighten his back and open his jacket a bit more to reveal his fit chest clad in a tight t-shirt, he didn't do much.

And it worked, "Oh my..." giggled a redhead with a faint blush.

"Are you new?" asked one of the dark-haired mermaids.

"Did Peter invite you?" the closest blonde inquired.

Off to the side, Laguna nodded, holding up a fist with a bright smile, "That's my boy..." he closed his eyes tight, "Oh, I feel so proud..."

Vivi blinked in astonishment, "I can't believe it actually worked..."

Tiger Lily pondered on his words, "Naruto handsome enough to make plan work?"

"Y-Yeah..." Vivi mumbled, "Oh...am I handsome?"

The princess giggled, "Brave, powerful and adorable. Better than handsome."

The tiny mage blushed furiously, though not as bad as Naruto as the mermaids practically dragged him to sit on a rock. As the nubile girls who looked around his age practically kidnapped him, he had many things to question. One of them was regarding their outfits or lack thereof, but shrugged it off and tried to focus... As best as he could. Sadly, they were grabby.

"Oh, I love your hair, so much shinier than mine..." one of the blondes whispered, flicking his new ponytail.

Gulping, he tried to recall what Laguna told him: ' _Lady charmer tip number one is to be assertive! Don't let girls know you're afraid or nervous, show them who's the man!_ '

"Please stop that, I need a favor." He forced his eyes to remain on theirs even if temptation had them gravitate slightly southwards.

"Oh, but we're so bored!" a dark-haired one with an odd cap grumbled, "You should do something for us, as a favor for a favor, don't you think?"

One of the redheads beamed, "Bring us some treasure!" she held his arm, flashing her eyelids, "I mean, you've got such cool gloves. We can trade."

Closing his eyes, he tried to think clearly, Laguna's voice came to the rescue: ' _Tip 2 requires you to say no firmly. If you try to please a girl too hard, she'll see you as a pack mule, not a man._ '

"Sorry, but no deal. I don't have treasure nor can I just hand you these gauntlets." He said more firmly, "If you want a favor for this, at least make it reasonable."

Pouting, a blonde with two seashells as her bra spoke, "Oh come on, you want us to help, right?"

Controlling his urge to groan, he thought of what to say, ' _For my third piece of advice, surprise her with your personality and abilities! It's best if a girl sees you as a reliable man than have you tell her that! As for the last one... Uh... lemme check the book... Oops! Nope, that's not for kids!_ ' He wanted to slug the man badly for that part.

"How about I tell you my adventures!?" he grinned, "I've got good tales, and you may like them to keep you entertained!"

The mermaids huddled together, one speaking up, "Well, we've been hearing Peter talk of every adventure he has."

Her friends agreed, "Yes, plus they're kind of similar with the whole messing with Hook..."

"And this guy looks strong, so maybe he has fought people as strong."

With that it was agreed that he would tell them of his adventures. And Laguna, Vivi and Tiger Lily listened intently as well.

"...so when he returned to normal..." Naruto was disguised as his sensei Iruka, then dispelled the spell, "...that Mizuki didn't know what hit him because I never left Iruka alone! When it was time to fight, I showed him my newly mastered technique and beat him!" he summoned his doppelganger, and they mimicked punches.

"Kid's smart and gutsy..." Laguna commented.

"What kind of scrolls would his world have?" Vivi asked.

"Oh my..." the mermaids were huddled closer, two of them leaning as close to him as possible.

"Amazing!" one of the dark-haired sea girls exclaimed in excitement.

"And I got more." Naruto baited them, "Like when I fought a master swordsman and a poor person who thought they should be his living tool. There's also a tournament I entered where I fought many strong ninja and by the end I faced a giant racoon. Also, I went searching for a legendary healer, but had to fight some evil men who wanted to use her."

"That's amazing! Oh my! How strong was this master swordsman?" a blonde asked in excitement, looking into the story.

The redhead next to her was nearly bouncing in excitement, "Do raccoons really become giants?"

"How scary were those evil men?" the dark-haired twins one pleaded to know.

"I can come back and tell you girls, but only if you do me that favor." He told them with a smile.

"Yes!" Laguna pumped his fist in victory, "I knew that book was… What's that sound?" they all heard a swooshing noise. Flying down from the tree tops was none other than Peter Pan, who let his hand throw up a cloud of leaves. He came to a stop seeing Naruto with the mermaids.

"You! That weird lady with the staff and robes told me you'd be here!" he accused the blond king, who narrowed his eyes.

"Weird lady? What was her name?" he had a good idea thanks to his gunman partner.

"Doesn't matter! Now listen! She told me you're to blame for kidnapping Tiger Lily and burning the village down!" Peter Pan responded, throwing his hand out, and then unsheathing his dagger.

"She told you that!? You really would believe someone clearly suspicious over someone who can prove you wrong?!" the blond got his Keyblade ready.

"She told me that you'd lie to me too!" Peter was absolutely impossible!

"Wait, Peter, he's not a bad guy!" one of the mermaids argued.

"True, Naruto, Vivi and Laguna save Tiger Lily!" the Indian girl exclaimed.

"You're being tricked, I saw it!" Peter shouted, "No matter, I'll let you see what he did once I take care of him!"

"I knew Maleficent had a hand on this!" Laguna clenched his jaw, and then gave the mermaids a worrying grin, "Hey, little ladies, how about you get going before this gets messy?"

One tried to argue until Naruto stopped her, "Go, we'll clear up this mess!" And despite her reluctance, she and her kin swam away but not too far.

As Peter darted to the skies, circling the quartet, they got ready, "Seems like there's no use knocking some sense into him." Naruto commented seriously as he kept his eyes on the flying boy. "We'll have to knock him out first." He finished with a harder grip on his Keyblade.

"You're one scary kid…" Laguna retorted.

"He right, Peter stubborn but we strong." Tiger Lily commented.

Peter dived right at them, targeting Naruto first. As he came in for a stab, the young swordsman stomped forward and slashed at him. Sadly, the green-clad lad zipped over the red one's cleaver. Once safely away, an unnervingly amused grin was plastered on his face as he kicked Naruto on the face. And it was replaced by shock when the boy disappeared with a cloud of smoke, replaced by a log of all things!

"Where'd he-" the red-haired boy asked, but felt a pair of feet hit his back, sending him crashing into the rock the blond had been on.

"Am I glad that requires no chakra…" the blue-eyed king whistled in relief, the mage and gunman racing to his aid with the former waddling to get to him through the water.

"Wait up!" the long-haired man shouted, swimming to him.

"Need a hand?" the Indian princess asked the tiniest of visitors, who nodded.

"Y-Yes, please!" try as he may, he was too small to swim as fast as his taller partners. And then he went redder than usual when the Indian girl placed him on her back for a quick swim.

Meanwhile, the flying menace of pirates growled under the other boy's feet, "Can you listen to us now?"

"Nope." The cap-wearing boy grinned and flew backwards, making the other child trip and fall on the water. "Hahahaha! You thought you had the best under your feet!? Well, the old codfish has tried and he hasn't got anywhere near close!" Readying his dagger, he flew in to strike his opponent while he tried to get on top of the water, "No log will save you now!"

"Blizzard!" from his safe – and ridiculously soft perch – the small wizard froze the green-clad daredevil in his tracks.

Freezing air covered the boy and shoved him back with great strength, turning him slightly blue. Clicking his teeth quickly, the flyer hurriedly rubbed his arms to get some heat back. The blond quickly swam to safe rocks to stand on, finding one large enough to be a platform for a fight. His friends arrived just in time, Laguna throwing his rifle on it before pulling himself up.

Vivi hopped off the princess' back, rather stiffly at that, "Um…thanks." He did offer his hand to aid her get on top, which she happily accepted.

"Thanks in return, but problem still in sky." Tiger Lily replied.

"How do we get him to come down?" Laguna asked.

"He's slippery, but cocky…" Naruto assessed, and gained a grin, "Yo, Peter, what're you, chicken?"

"W-What!?" the shivering boy clenched his jaw.

"The mermaids were listening to my stories because they were bored of yours!" he taunted, worrying his male partners.

However, the Indian girl caught on, "What plan?"

"Lure him in, he doesn't fight from distances." He whispered and then extended his arms to his sides, "Come on, give me your best shot and I'll show you who the best is!"

"Damn you!" the green boy darted at him, but instead of going straight for Naruto, he zipped around him to get to his back for a quick slash.

"Naruto, Protect!" the small mage shouted, and the blond did as told.

" **Shield!** " Peter's strike bounced back, allowing Tiger Lily to hook her axe around his wrist and yank his dagger off his hand.

"Wait, Tiger-" he yelped when seeing her help them, but she didn't stop there. Twirling her short weapon in her hand, she used a blunt side like a hammer to smash his head with it. However, Peter had flying as the advantage and darted away. He looked at her in disbelief but shook his head quickly, thinking she was being tricked by the blond.

"Please, stop embarrassing yourself and let us talk!" Laguna yelled. "We can share some food if you feel like it!"

"Like I'd trust you after fooling Tiger Lily!" Peter didn't have his dagger, but still flew at the group.

Knowing how they fought already, he targeted the weakest one, "Vivi!" Tiger Lily warned the small boy when Peter tackled him and pulled him up by a leg.

"Let him go!" Laguna shouted.

Panicking, Vivi cried as he held his hat in place with one hand and his staff with the other, "Please don't give him ideas!" he begged at the point of tears.

"Peter Pan, let Vivi go!" Tiger Lily was furious, though not as much as Naruto.

"That's my friend you're dangling in the air!" he roared and jumped high in the air, trying to smash Peter with his Keyblade.

Once again, the green boy had the advantage, "You want him!?" he flew over the strike, avoiding getting smacked on the face by the large cleaver-like key's dull side. "Then take him!" he spun himself and Vivi for a violent throw which impacted directly on Naruto's gut. As the two magic users fell and their friends tried to catch them, Peter went straight for his dagger into the water.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted and curled his body around Vivi's to soften his fall.

Both sank into the water as Peter recovered his weapon, flying up to get a good view, "Alright, show yourself!"

Tiger Lily and Laguna knelt at the edge of the rock, breathless, "Hey kids, come back up!" the man shouted, down on his hands and knees, "Don't make me beg, please!"

"Vivi, Naruto, come back!" the princess pleaded.

"Alright, old codfish." Peter started, aiming his dagger at the gunman, "Hand over Tiger Lily and maybe the chief will kill you quickly."

"Are you nuts!?" Laguna snapped, "Y-You wanted to kill my friends! I can't just let you do as you please!" he took aim, but Peter smirked cockily.

"Oh, some gun? Do you think you can hit me?" he taunted, and it worked.

Tiger Lily stood stiffly at the man's side, "What now?"

"I don't know, I couldn't get a good line of sight." He whispered back, "All I got is this and some tools, I'm not as powerful as those kids..."

"So, are you willing to hand her over?" Peter smiled, holding his hand forward.

Closing his eyes, Laguna snickered, "Sorry, did I give that impression?" he tightened his grip on his rifle, "A kid once did his best to win against a man far more experienced than him when all odds were against him. I am not like him, but...it doesn't hurt to try to be brave, even if it's all over." He put his hand on Tiger Lily's shoulders, her eyes widening. "I'll hold him off, give it your best shot."

"Tough talk coming from a codfish!" Peter lunged at him, readying a series of quick stabs.

As he got close enough, Laguna flipped his rifle, held it by the barrel like it was a baseball bat, and stomped forward, "And...homerun!" he swung with all his might, the boy's flying helping him push back against an adult man's strength. Grinding his teeth, the gunman struggled to keep the kid at bay, but Peter was as tricky as ever.

He rushed upwards, flipping his dagger into an inverted grip for an overhead stab, "You're done for, old codfish!"

A more confident Laguna grinned, "Nah, because..." he let Tiger Lily continue.

"Stop, Peter Pan!" she screamed as she fired the man's grappling hook.

Laguna cheered as the surprised boy looked at the artifact and barely avoided, "Checkmate!" he exclaimed and pushed him towards the wire, which coiled around Peter, wrapping him and making it impossible for him to leave. "Wow, I can't believe that actually worked! Did…I actually have a plan?" he laughed nervously, but Peter started to fly up. "I got him!" Laguna shouted, tackling the boy.

"Let me help!" Naruto jumped over him.

"Wait for me!" Vivi added as the princess watched all three keep the flyer down.

"Oof! Kids!" Laguna exclaimed breathlessly, "Am I glad...Uff, you weigh a ton!"

"S-Sorry!" Vivi stuttered, "We didn't want you hurt, so we rushed to help."

"But how...?" Laguna asked as all three finally got a hold of Peter.

"Thank them." Naruto said and pointed to the mermaids.

As they waved, Peter grunted and struggled against his bindings, "Blasted king wannabe… You'll give Tinkerbell back!"

"Tinkerbell?" Naruto echoed, "Your fairy friend who helps you fly?"

"The horned lady said you had her, so give her and Tiger Lily back!" the redhead snapped.

"Horned, definitely Maleficent…" Laguna closed his eyes and crossed his arms and gave as sagely a nod as he could. "She tricked you, kid. Don't believe what-"

"Heartless!" Peter shouted, making everyone turn to look behind them, but something felt off.

Naruto noted it first, "I don't sense any…" he turned to see that he fell for the oldest trick in the book when Peter flew away after cutting loose, "Damn it! What now?" he asked and was angry enough to find a good rock to beat Peter's face with.

"We still got our plan." Laguna commented, "Let the kid slip by, he'll possibly try again and, well, he'll see how wrong he is."

"You mean…" the blond started and turned to the stunned silent mermaids. Each of them looked at their fellow water enchantress before nodding to the blond, "Thanks, girls." The whiskered boy turned his party, an odd group to say the least but a reliable one nonetheless, "It's time we clear our names and stop Hook's games!"

 **BE**

 **THE**

 **ONE**

 **WHO**

 **THEY**

 **SHALL**

 **FEAR**

"Are there any news on Peter Pan and your beloved king?"

Hook grew tired of waiting, Maleficent knew so she remained composed, "I assure you, that brat will become this new king's meal with how arrogant he is. Regardless of how pure of heart he paints himself, we saw clear as day how cruel a child is without a strong hand to guide them."

"Better words I could never speak." The pirate then hummed, "But what if that blasted Pan does him in?"

Maleficent let out a short if amused laugh, as melodious as it was threatening, "My dear friend, do you believe I hold such interest in this child for nothing?"

"What do you even see in him?" the man asked, but a shout surprised him.

"Cap'n! He's here, Peter Pan is here with the princess!" a short plump elderly man with a red cap, a striped shirt, and a balding head exclaimed as he ran in.

Hook was astonished by the older man's words, "Smee, do my ears deceive me? He beat that boy king?"

Smee gulped, and tried to explain himself firmly, "I'm not sure, sir. We have seen no sign of battle, but he is coming carrying the lass in his arms and floating barely over the water."

"Hah, so the brat snatched her from that young king of yours, Maleficent!" Hook chortled, "Seems he isn't as tricky as he should be!"

"Hmm…I am not sure." She grabbed the lamp and handed it to the pirate captain, "Be sure to remind him where he stands, though."

"A pleasure." Hook said.

Meanwhile, near the ship, Naruto – using his Mirage spell to disguise himself as the flyer - looked apologetically at the mermaids carrying him on their backs while he held Tiger Lily bridal style. The plan was exactly as before, but with the added danger that the real Peter Pan could be a bother. However, that could work in their favor.

"Sorry if I'm heavy."

"Not a problem, we owe you one and want more stories." One of the two carrying him told the fake Peter Pan.

"Remember. Act like Peter Pan." The Indian girl reminded him.

"I know, be ready for anything yourself." he looked to the side. Under the water, Laguna and Vivi were doing their best to hold on to the mermaids, using straws to breathe. "If Peter arrives, let's use the confusion to get to that Wendy girl, free Tinkerbell if Hook also has her, and deal with Maleficent." Laguna stuck out his hand from the water, giving the plan a thumb up.

"We've arrived." The other mermaid told him and the man hid his hand back under the sea.

Using the redhead's voice, the disguised blond shouted, "Codfish, I've arrived."

"Damn you, Pan!" the pirate growled as the fake daredevil leapt to his ship.

At least Naruto's leg power made it seem like he had flown, "Time to give Wendy back!" he said as he set down the Indian girl.

"Ah, aren't you forgetting something, boy?" and in appeared Maleficent, holding a certain lamp. "You must understand the dangers, do you not?"

Tiger Lily recognized the sound, "Witch capture Tinkerbell and make Peter Pan fight Naruto!" she pointed an angry finger at her.

Cruelly, Maleficent held up the cage, "And it seems you've tried to trick us." She smirked coldly at the boy, to which he replied with a deep frown, "You're not Peter Pan, only an impostor. Otherwise, you'd have recognized this fairy and tried to save her worthless life."

The witch dangled the cage for him to see a tiny and very voluptuous woman banging her fists against it. She had blonde hair done in a bun to let everyone see a heart-shaped face, child-bearing hips, and curves with no end. Containing all that was a rather revealing green dress with a skirt so short it was a wonder it didn't show too much. And despite having crystalline butterfly wings, her feet wore green shoes.

Realizing keeping the act was over, the blond dispelled his spell and readied his Keyblade, "You're Maleficent, right?" he wasn't guessing.

"Correct, my dear child." She then turned to the captain of the ship and handed him the fairy, "I hope you can be reasonable."

"Haha, did you hear yourself?" the pirate exclaimed in laughter, then faced Naruto with a mockingly kind smile, "How about I teach you what you'll face as a king?" he raised Tinkerbell, walking to the edge of the ship. Before Naruto could go straight to him, the witch slammed her staff down, summoning a barrier that shoved him back.

"Grr, let me through!" he said and slashed the magical shield, but it did nothing other than bounce back the Keyblade.

"You assume your weapon can consume all darkness, but you are too weak." She smirked, "Powerful as you may grow to be, you are no master of your darkness. Unless you truly hate your target, despite them and channel that animosity to destroy them, you can't do anything."

Hook started cackling, "So, boy, what'll it be? Will you let the little lady sink to the depths or lower your weapons?"

"What are you talking about?" he clenched his jaw, "All you've done is ruin my day as much as you could, and now you want me to surrender just like that!?"

"Again, be reasonable." Maleficent cooed, appearing right beside him to caress his cheek, "Do not fear the darkness, for you can be its king."

Naruto jumped back when her sharp nails touched his birthmarks, "Like I'd buy that! Didn't you hear what I said!?"

"You believe I am plotting your ruin when I am doing the only thing that may save you." She let out a humored laughing noise, a soft and venomously sweet melody akin to a hum, "Or did you forget the dark failed monarch forever sealed in the mountain?" seeing the spark of realization in his eyes, she continued, "He wasn't the first, and if you fail then you won't be the last."

"What're you talking about?" he felt like someone had dumped ice cold water on him.

"Fail to be a true King of Darkness, and you'll be like him, a demon." Her smirk grew into a full on grin, "So, choose. Sink into the darkness or conquer it. Only I can guide you."

Gripping his Keyblade so tight he nearly burnt his hand, he faced her coldly, "If I did, what would happen?"

Smiling softer, she walked to him, "I'd give you a chance to escape such fate. All I've done is show you ways to not become like that. Facing Peter Pan's ego showed you what kind of spoiled brat not to be. Dealing with a loss even when we never injured or killed an Indian helped you understand a little grief. And now here we are and I assure you, giving me your hand to guide you shall save you."

Closing his eyes, Naruto lowered his head, his body jolting when seeing her hand offered to aid him, "Or I'd be like that...monster in the mountain?" he slowly raised his hand to hers, a wicked grin growing on the witch's green face...Until she had to step back to avoid a punch, "Like I'd buy that!" he roared while shaking his fist.

"Do not be foolish!" she warned him as well as she could, "We're keeping that fairy for you to no give in fully to your rage! Now, see reason: if you do not follow my advice, you will succumb to a darkness of eternal torment! You'll no longer be yourself but a true demon! And if you just let your emotions cloud you, you'll strike friend and foe alike!"

"And I'm sick and tired of people telling me what's my path!" he snapped, "Hokage, king, whatever! I want to choose something for myself! And right now, all I want is to see my friends, but first I have to save that fairy girl! Otherwise I wouldn't be able to face them, because they'd have helped her, too! That's what my reasoning is telling me!"

Maleficent ground her teeth, "Fine, so be it, another failed king. This time one blinded by a light he can never grasp..." The fairy was more than touched by Naruto's words, and placed her hands on the crystal walls as a sign that she wanted his help. However, the pirate had the lamp.

"Not another step, child!" Hook said and dangled the lamp. "Reconsider our offer, or we may I remind you that you can hurt others as much as yourself."

Naruto smirked, "What's with the threats? Didn't you want to help me?"

Maleficent found a more worrying question, "Why is this brat not overcome with rage!?"

As if to answer her, a wire was fired into a mast, pulling two warriors up, "Because he has friends!" shouted Vivi as he carried the lamp, Laguna holding him with one arm.

"Yo, Maleficent!" the gunman saluted atop the mast, "Glad to be a pain to you and proud of it!"

"Who are you!?" she growled.

The man had a confident, carefree smile as he hooked a thumb to his chest, "Just a guy you may not remember, but one who certainly didn't forget you!" he aimed his rifle at her, not losing his smile, "Now's time to give may souls a little rest! And don't think I'm letting you mess with my new buddy! Naruto, Vivi, Tiger Lily, let's do this!"

"Y-Yeah, king or not, we're not leaving his side!" the mage announced, "He has friends to find, I have brothers I need to see, so until we do that... I...I will fight!"

"Tiger Lily stand beside friends, always!" she smiled and the team got ready.

Hook turned to the blond boy in shock, "Brat, you had this planned all along!?"

A smirk grew on his face, "Of course, I plan everything from the start!" he inwardly chuckled, ' _Not really, we were lucky to think about ambushing from both sides!_ '

"Enough, for mere insects, you ramble more than people should." The horned woman growled, then turned to the blond, "As for you, newest contender for the title of king, it's time to see if you're worthy of that title." With her piece said, she slammed her staff on the deck, summoning a wave of darkness which oozed around everyone's feet. Naruto was unaffected as was Hook, but Smee and Tiger Lily stumbled back.

Moaning came from the pool of darkness, "Father..." A giant wooden arm rose out of the darkness.

It was a white gloved hand sporting splinters that looked more like wooden spikes in the knuckles and between the elbow and wrist. Another pulled out the rest of the body clad in broken red overalls. Bars behind the suspenders showed a puppet held up by glowing purple cords sucking out his life. A spherical head with two glowing yellow eyes stared at them, between them was its kin's emblem.

"What the..." Naruto felt his heart go cold, for he could feel why the puppet was there, "It's...draining that puppet's life."

Smiling, the witch nodded, "You are correct. A perfect Heartless to test your current power."

Entire trunks that made the legs stomped to Naruto, showing him a nine-foot-tall monster. Roots brushed the wooden deck as Hook readied his rapier. The spherical head cracked noisily, splitting below the eyes to show a jagged mouth. Letting out a horrifying, ear-splitting screech, it lowered its head to do so on the Keyblade user's face. The wind almost caused him to fall back!

"Test me!?" he roared, and stomped forward, "If you want to see how I do in battle, face me yourself!" Jumping over the monster, he tried to slash at the witch, to no avail. A cloud of black smoke was all he hit, and she reappeared beside a crookedly grinning Hook.

"Still too weak." She whispered coldly before swinging her staff forward.

Dark gales of wind blasted the group skywards, sending them flying high into the air. Following her lead, the large Heartless hunched over, crossing its arms before violently throwing them upwards. Pikes of wood flew at the party of four and the captured fairy, trying to impale them. Seeing that they were falling to their early demise, the Indian girl snatched the lamp!

"Everyone, pixie dust help fly!" she said as Tinkerbell realized her plan and flew around them.

"Wait, you mean fly like birds!?" Laguna asked.

"Think happy thoughts!" the Indian urged them.

Closing their eyes, the three men thought on what made them happiest. For Vivi, memories of how kind and friendly his new friends were emerged in his mind. Laguna's heart was flooded with memories of three very important people to him. As for Naruto, it didn't take long to picture Sora, Riku and Kairi's smiling faces or their island tour. Upon opening them, all five flew off to the side, dodging the wooden stakes.

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped in cheerful surprise, doing a flip midair, "This is like a dream!"

"Ahaha..." Vivi laughed nervously due to how close they were to death, "It's...incredible!" he ended up cheering.

"And it's going to be their nightmare!" the gunman added with a confident smile.

"After Hook and crooked Maleficent!" Tiger Lily let out as her battle cry.

Said horned witch snapped to the Heartless, "Shrieking Marionette, after them!" Doing its name justice, it shrieked on their faces. All four heroes flew straight to it, and once it swung one spiked arm, they broke apart. Naruto and Vivi darted over its head. Laguna started to spin around it, taking shots to damage the joints. Tiger Lily went straight for the bars and landed a strike with all her might.

"Ready?" Vivi asked once Tiger Lily's actions got the monster's attention.

"Of course!" the blond shouted and both took aim, Vivi summoning a fireball over his staff while Naruto's left hand glowed with azure fire. Before it could hit the girl, the two boys let out their spells on the Shrieking Marionette's back. Fire was the answer, and it immediately jumped into the sea to put out the flames.

"Hah, should've used bricks for that one, Maleficent!" Laguna taunted her, feeling cocky.

The witch smirked, "Does it need such a thing?"

Her rhetorical question halted any cheering from the man as the monster's roots started to absorb the water at high speeds, "You gotta be kidding me!" the gunman yelped when it opened its mouth, revealing its sharp wooden teeth and the swirling water that moved in a spiral at high speeds.

Throwing its head forward, the Heartless spat the water at such high speeds it was like a bullet. The group had to fly out of the projectile's way and the others that followed. Once it was done firing, the living cage leapt back into the ship like nothing had happened. Maleficent couldn't avoid giving them a soft, mockingly polite smile when their eyes got close to tell them how bad a time they would have.

"Ok, fire works for a bit..." Naruto thought out loud, "We can't hit the front because that puppet could get burnt..."

"And it's about to fire!" Vivi warned him, flying in front of the group, "Protect!" his shield stopped the next attack, a repetition of the first which consisted of Shrieking Puppet throwing sharp wood spikes. During a brief pause, he dispelled the barrier and the group returned to the attack.

Once again, the giant marionette swung its arms, throwing more needles. For once, the warriors were ready. Laguna shot a couple out of his way and kept. Vivi burnt them with magic fire, and even got some which had been headed towards the Indian girl. Tiger Lily took her chance to throw her axe once more, and quickly retrieved it after it sunk into one of its legs. Naruto just slashed right through violently.

"Eat this!" he shouted and slashed at its face, which jaws clenched on his Keyblade, "Wait, not literally!" he tried to fly away, to free his sword.

"That's it!" Vivi exclaimed, hit by inspiration, "Mister Laguna, remember the park! Go for the legs!"

"Got it!" the man said, "And I'm still too young to be called mister!" he added and fired his grappling hook at the nearest knee.

"Keep it busy, Naruto!" Vivi shouted and summoned frozen air, "Blizzard!"

The strike hit the floor, freezing it and the Shrieking Marionette's legs. Its footing slipped and thanks to Tiger Lily catching up quickly, she swung her tomahawk with both hands at the ankles. The result was as odd and brutal as it could have been expected. The Heartless was forced to flip in the air, but Naruto showed his strength by flipping the monster over his head and flat on its back against the floor!

And it awoke the puppet, "Huh...? Where am I!?" Pinocchio screamed, struggling to break free.

"Don't worry, we're getting you out!" Naruto said as he started to slash at the bars with Tiger Lily helping to hack them. However, the sturdy wooden monster let out another ear-splitting shriek. Both teens had to cover their ears to try to stop the horrible pain drilling to their eardrums. And to make sure they'd be away, the monster swatted them off.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Vivi felt his happiness drain, losing altitude because of the fear he felt.

"Gah!" recovering his senses and breathing in sharply, the blond nailed his Keyblade to the railing of the ship in time to stop himself from falling into the water. As he did, his hand shot forward and grabbed the girl before she could even see the salty liquid. Vivi went straight to them, the relief helped him to fly faster.

However, Tiger Lily's eyes widened in horror, "Vivi!" the mage turned, eyes wide in terror when the Shrieking Marionette leapt at him to slam both hands down.

"Not on Uncle Laguna's watch!" came the heroic response of the long-haired gunman as he swopped in and took the mage away, only for another shriek to stun the group, paralyzing them midair. Due to that, all four were thrown off the ship with a painful backhanded punch. Some spikes scratched them, but they managed to block the strike as best they could.

"Ugh...that mouth of his is gonna be a pain..." Naruto grumbled, then had an idea of his own when seeing Laguna's grenades, "Wait, I got it! Old man Laguna, get behind him and get ready to throw!"

"I...I'm not sure what you want, but sure, I can do it!" the man decided to trust him.

"Good enough, Vivi and Tiger Lily, distract him." The two nodded and they flew back for another round. Once they were close enough, the monster once again fired another set of wooden stakes, only for the child king to block them with his barrier, " **Shield!** "

"Take this!" Tiger Lily shouted, throwing her axe with all her might past the monster's defenses and right between the eyes. It let out a shriek, and the mage took it as his cue.

"Fire!" Vivi's strike hit the monster's legs.

The result was the same as before, it jumped to the water to put out the fire, and opened its mouth, "Okay, now I get it!" Laguna exclaimed and took out six grenades, three on each hand, "Here goes, kid! Bombs away!" he chucked them straight into the whirlpool as Naruto finished his plan by aiming his Keyblade at it, a frozen layer signaling his finishing move.

" **Freeze!** "

And the ice spear nailed the monster on the back of its throat, freezing the water but not fast enough to render the grenades useless. A burning inferno shattered the ice, burning the Heartless' head as it sunk into the ocean's depths. However, unlike the usual times it didn't leave a heart for the blond to absorb, only darkness and an unconscious puppet.

Off to the side were the villains.

Seeing them fly to rescue Pinocchio, Hook gulped, "Drat, it's Peter Pan again, but worse!"

Maleficent frowned, "It appears he clings to that light too much to touch his potential. Fairly...intriguing."

"Is that all you have to say!?" Hook was ready to run.

"Worry not, we've seen enough." She said and stomped her staff on the deck, and the ship was gone.

 **FORGET**

 **NOT**

 **WHAT**

 **YOU**

 **LEARNED**

 **ABOUT**

 **YOUR**

 **ANGER**

Back on the shore, the group sighed tiredly.

"So, we missed Maleficent..." Laguna grumbled.

"And Wendy's gone with her..." Vivi looked down.

"Looks like she was just playing around..." Naruto growled.

Tiger Lily had other thoughts, "You save Tinkerbell, odd wood boy, and Hook escape Neverland. Peace to come in future."

"Yeah, thank you all!" the puppet cheered, "I was so scared and you saved me! Thank you!"

Laguna rubbed the back of his head, "Guess that's one bright side to look on."

"Yes, and proud warriors return if Hook come back." The girl told them, "Then, we end battle."

Laguna grinned, "Sounds like a plan. What say you, Vivi?"

Said wizard nearly jumped out of his skin, "WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME!?"

"Just saying, we may return, but you may want to say something nice." Laguna's cheerfulness only embarrassed the tiny boy further.

"Knock it off, old man Laguna." The blond told him.

"Old-" Laguna started to feel hurt, but something in that sentence changed his mood, "Did you just call me by my name?"

"Yeah." The blond nodded, "After how you dealt with Peter, I think I owe you that much."

"Heh, it's a start, even if you call me old..." the man snickered a bit.

"Um..." Vivi turned to the princess, "We'll return sooner or later, I promise. So... Uh... I...I promise to be of better use next time!"

At his adorable exclamation and even cuter double fist pumping, the Indian girl leaned down and kissed his cheek in the darkness under his hat, "Tiger Lily remember. Return soon." She giggled with a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks while Vivi's face could lighten the entire island.

In the end, the group's adventure had only just started...

And someone's was on its way.

"What...?" Sora asked in a hotel room, surrounded by two people he didn't know or was conscious enough to understand who they were.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

I had a lot of fun on this. I tried to keep the bashing down. And no, the mermaids won't be in a harem or part of a mass-harem. As fun as it'd be, let's be honest and admit they have little to no personality save for being mischievous and rather evil with their whole drowning people. Even if it's playful for them it's dangerous for humans.

Also, yes, I am linking Naruto's adventure to Sora and saying he woke up far earlier. Think that Sora was swirling in the darkness longer while Naruto – immune to it due to being a candidate to be its king – was not fazed at all. However, I will try and keep some things different from canon. I may have set the return to Neverland to play a bit like the game, but with what I did there have to be differences.

By the way, no, Hekapoo won't be in the next world, but she will return, that I promise. Like some of you said, I bombarded new worlds with new party members. And yes, she'll join Naruto's group. I read a comment that suggested perhaps having Kairi paired with the Disney princesses I had as warriors in the old fic. It sounds possible and fun since my idea for her was to have a girl-only party.

On that note, I don't want to focus on the harem, so sorry for such an abrupt change.

 **The Lord Of Pages:** Hey everyone! I helped out my big bro once more on this chapter! I was more or less responsible for writing several scenes, and giving him some advice regarding the characterization of the mermaids and what to do with the chapter. We hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it, and we hope to see you all again! So long, farewell, until we meet again!

Swordslinger out!


	5. Maddening and Wonderful

I OWN NOTHING

It's about time to see if this fic is worth it or not. I set the stage and don't want any of you to cling to the original like it was a masterpiece when it was not.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"So, Pinocchio, where did you come from?"

Back in the ship, Vivi's curious question at the puppet about his size made the wooden child tilt his head in confusion. To the tiny living marionette the four warriors that saved him were too odd for words. One was a boy who held a key as a sword, the man seemed like a fun if really carefree guy, and the girl spoke weird. Adding to the fact one of the quartet's faces was hidden in shadows made him curious.

But he had been asked a question, "I don't know." He finally answered, "All I recall is that woman putting me in a cage. And then she talked about some king."

"Our buddy, I assume." Laguna guessed, "So, the old witch has her eye on you. Any idea why?"

"You're asking me? She was spouting all that crap about me being some dark lord or something and I didn't even get to ask what it meant." The whiskered boy replied annoyed more by the horned woman's antics and her lack of answers than the question being one he wanted to make, "I wish I knew what she was talking about, other than being like...that guy."

Gulping, the gunman nodded, "Yeah, the least we think of the towering demon, the better."

Vivi hummed, "Is it odd that I feel more compelled to find them?" he got everyone's attention, "I think my brothers were... No, there were definitely people like me, and my brothers and I heard that title." He then looked at Naruto, "King of Darkness... I can feel how saying it makes my own body want to reach deeper for answers."

"Good." The blond said, "Because after all they did and how they just ran off, I'm sure of one thing." He summoned his Keyblade, holding it up, "Whatever being a king means with this thing, I'm not letting anyone get it. No matter what life I had before this, I know I would have fought them. Using people like they did with Pinocchio and Tinkerbell sickens me."

"Then you share the same feelings as many around the worlds do." Laguna kept his smile as he said that, "Which means I got to take you see my boy."

"Wait, how does that make sense?" the blond stared at him in baffled wonder.

"The fact he's keeping tabs on Maleficent, for starters." The man sighed, "He's a lot smarter than his old man for sure. Our best bet to check on how things are going is asking him."

Naruto nodded patiently, crossing his arms, "Seems good. The chief and other Indians didn't tell us more than Tiger Lily." Sad as it was, meeting a tall man with a large feathery headband and a face that said he only smiled to scare children didn't shed any light on the key business. All he told them were a few words they remembered.

As Naruto stood before him while other Indians rebuilt the place, he eyed him suspiciously but didn't let anyone attack him. Pinocchio had been hiding from his sight behind Laguna, Vivi did the same but behind a rather protective Tiger Lily. Despite the chief's eyes burning holes into the souls of lesser men, the blond stepped forward and got ready for answers.

"Chaos and wars, these only things brought by Keyblade." He started, "Ancestors know little of forgotten battles. Legends speak of light and shadows cast by light. A king born from shadow seek destruction. Young Keyblade wielder not master. Naruto not dark king of destruction either. Boy before chief... Child destined to face hardship."

"So, back to square one..." the blond sighed deeply and let his head drop. "Don't you have any good news, old fart?" Everyone gasped, but the man was unfazed... He did tighten the grip on his elbows. Tolerating the words would be part of the reward for saving his daughter, he thought.

"One more thing." The chief said, "Horned woman tell truth. Dark Kings fall and become monsters. Naruto avoid void of own heart or sink into eternal darkness."

Currently, back on the ship as it soared through space, the blond looked at his Keyblade, "Eternal darkness? Do I really carry something that dangerous with me...?" he couldn't hold back a bitter chuckle the moment a simple connection crossed his mind, ' _It's like the fox again..._ ' he closed his eyes tiredly, "I guess I'll have to face it head-on once I see it." He looked at his friends and leaned back on his seat.

"Do you really think you could...uh, be in trouble?" Vivi asked nervously.

And Laguna chortled, "Really, Vivi!? Give our little buddy some credit! Didn't you see how hard he wanted to save Pinocchio here?"

"Thank you for that again." The puppet cheered, waving at him.

"Thus, he's a good guy deep down!" Laguna reasoned, "Protecting others because you want to or think it's the right thing isn't dark king stuff, you know?"

"But..." Naruto started, "I feel that part of me really wanted to cut down that witch. Like she said, I felt my anger boil, but I directed it at her, her actions..." he hummed, "Maybe she was on to something when she told me about controlling my own rage."

Laguna ruffled his hair with a grunt, "Uh...ok, it sounds right, but oh so wrong coming from her."

"You really don't like her." Vivi pointed out. The way Laguna slid a hand over his long hair and looked away said a lot, "Sorry... You don't have to talk about it." Vivi knew it wouldn't make things any better leaving a matter like that for later, but he didn't know what else to say.

Laguna didn't either, "It's fine. It is in the past, so I have to live the present and work for the future. It's what one of my fair maidens said." For a moment it was non-verbally decided that everyone would be quiet until they finally arrived. And they did so sooner than later, "Here it is, Traverse Town."

The three boys stared at the place in question, a rather colorful town with brick roads, houses and stores of all kinds. Residents of many worlds walked around. Once their ship landed safely on the world, the four made their way forward. Naruto stared at the buildings in awe due to how different they were from his world, Vivi felt intimidated by the size, and Pinocchio was excited due to the new wonders.

"Wow, so Father may be here, right?" Pinocchio said and ran off, the three gaping.

"Wait up, kid!" Laguna shouted, running after him.

Before they could get close, the boy was stopped by a tall, blond man with blue pants, goggles on his head, and a toothpick in his mouth. Said large piece of wood dangled from his lips like a cigarette, and he had a decent amount of muscle shown through his tight white t-shirt. All around, he didn't seem very friendly or the guy that would mince words. He also had a stubble of blonde hair on his chin.

"As I breathe and kick, it's you again." He said to the gunman, "Picking up more strays, old man?"

"C'mon, Cid, no need to be so cynical." Laguna waved with a warm grin, "Look at it this way, I helped three kids make it here."

Rubbing his nose, the man identified as Cid huffed, "Just tell me that scrap of junk of yours finally took more than she can handle."

At that, Laguna beamed in pride, bumping his chest with a fist, "Once again, Raine proves her worth. Sorry, buddy, she's still ready for one more trip."

"Dammit..." the man grumbled, "Fine, I'll look her up, but you should totally let me make her a proper Gummi Ship."

"A what?" Pinocchio asked for Naruto and Vivi.

"See this?" the man pulled a colorful block from his pants, "This is a Gummi. Only the best ships out there are made of these. But this madman who brought you here wants to keep going with that fossil of his. Can I really blame him when I'm a bit nostalgic?" he grunted at that, "But, yeah, you're lucky to be alive, ankle-biters."

"Hey!" Naruto took offense to that, "Who are you calling short, old fart?"

"Heh, calling it as I see it." The man smirked.

"Oh, right, introductions." Laguna bumped his fist into his palm, "Naruto, Vivi, Pinocchio, this is Cid. We go way back..." the gunman ruffled his long hair with a nostalgic smile, "He did machines and I always bugged him to help me with my guns. One day when our world was under attack, Cid helped me get my son and some other kids to safety."

"Had to grab that boy by the diaper." The gruff man grumbled, "And who'd ever thought you'd be related?"

"Well, I kinda get the oddest people to be in my life, just like my new partners." The gunman grinned.

"Partners?" Cid eyed the kids, "Are you sure you are talking about these kids?"

"I'm plenty strong and Vivi's a great mage." The smaller and younger blond told the gruffer one.

"Fine, fine, if you say so..." Cid half-conceded, "You gotta be tough if you survive living next to this guy and that antique he calls a vessel."

Vivi had a question, "Um, if you know his ship is dangerous, why do you fix it?"

Laguna beamed, "Our agreement as best buds."

"Keep telling yourself that," Cid groaned. "I bet he'd never be able to fly on that thing through the worlds, and he still did so. I meant it to scare him off from killing himself, but I am a man of my word. So, every time he comes back safely, I try to make sure that thing doesn't kill him on his next trip."

"Yeah, thank you for convincing us to get another." The Keyblade wielder told the man.

"Hey, she will get a fine tune up." Laguna argued weakly with a shaking grin.

Vivi looked away from him, "So...how much does a ship cost?"

"Vivi?" the gunman looked betrayed.

"Well, prices aren't ship." The goggled man said, "If you really want to other worlds, your best bet is hitching a ride. Problem is no reasonable person would do so with all the Heartless ship unless they had quite the powerhouse. Problem there being no person would let kids like you with them unless they were mad."

"So...back to the flying grave." Naruto dreaded the idea of going back into Raine. But then had to make a request, "Wait, can you at least equip some weapons or anything so that thing doesn't fall as easily?" he would have gotten down on his hands and knees to beg after what happened last time.

Cid hummed, "I've been meaning to, but the guy with you has always left as soon as I got the repairs done. Not to mention the times he fixed the ship himself he made her a bigger mess."

Laguna chuckled awkwardly, sheepishly scratching his cheek, "Well, we, uh, got time on our hands. Feel free."

"It's not a favor, it's a moral duty now." The gruff man said, "Now, take your toy here with you and find your kid to get them caught up or whatever they need."

"But mister, I'm no toy." Pinocchio said, shocking the gruff blond.

"You talk?" he gaped, putting the puppet down, "Laguna, you warn people about these things."

"Would you believe it's not the weirdest thing we found?" the other man retorted.

"Fair enough..." Cid moved his teeth, waggling his toothpick, "Alright, just get them someplace safe. The town has had some Heartless roaming lately."

"We can take care of them while looking for old man Laguna's son." Naruto commented, "Is there, you know, any kind of reward for it? I'm not sure I got enough money for...anything."

"Hmm..." Cid hummed, then smirked nastily, worrying Laguna.

"Wait, what're you plotting, Highwind?" the gunman asked as he slouched forward, holding Naruto's shoulders as if ready to pull him away from danger.

"Relax, nothing too big for a newbie." The gruff man replied, "See, there's some nests or big Heartless people want out of their lives. End them and you can claim some money. It's how people get around if they do nothing but fight. Also, it gets rid of the pests. Wanna try it?"

"Good question..." Vivi turned to Laguna, "Um, I don't have any cash, do you?"

"I have this guy do my repairs for free, so...no." Laguna dropped his head in shame.

Shrugging off his grip, the blond walked forward, "Alright, it seems we'll do it. We could use some equipment and food..."

A low rumble reached the other males' ears, drawing their eyes to the boy's stomach, "Wow, no kiddin'!" Cid let his eyes jump out slightly at that, "If you're looking for a quick fix, District 2 is getting infested with a couple too many Heartless. Go to a colorful building called the Gizmo Shop and kill a large horde of the little ones."

"And it's near the hotel..." the long-haired man commented.

Another rumble made everyone turn to an embarrassed Vivi as Pinocchio chortled, "Uh, can we go now?" the tiny wizard asked.

"Oh yeah, care to watch the little one for us?" Laguna said quickly as he and Vivi followed Naruto, "You will? Thanks, buddy!"

"Wait, you sneaky son of a..." Cid contained himself when realizing a kid was nearby.

"So, mister, do those blocks really take people to other worlds?" the puppet asked innocently.

"I'll fix the ship..." Cid said as if it was a soothing mantra, then ground his teeth angrily, "...then I'll kill him."

Luckily for Pinocchio, Cid was kind enough to plug his ears with his fingers.

 **PLAY**

 **TO**

 **YOUR**

 **HEART'S**

 **CONTENT**

 **FOR**

 **IT**

 **CANNOT**

 **LAST**

Inside the Gizmo Shop, a colorful place with gears, platforms, levers and Heartless, the party fought wave after wave of Shadows.

"You guys really don't give up, huh?" Laguna commented while careful not to shoot at anything important.

"Less talk, more action!" Naruto shouted, cutting through the fifth wave of the evening.

"Ah! Help!" Vivi wasn't physically adept at fighting despite his spells and magical prowess. When some Soldiers joined the fray and ran at him, the tiny wizard waddled away as fast as he could. Unfortunately for the boy, his maximum speed didn't measure much to the Heartless. However, he had friends.

"Outta my way!" Naruto exclaimed, bringing up his leg for his spinning strike, mimicking the Soldiers' while using his Keyblade to kill them in one move. As their darkness was absorbed, the young Uzumaki let out a frustrated and almost tired sigh. More Shadows popped out, accompanied by extra Soldiers as if multiplying out of sight. They continued exterminating the Heartless until the last Soldier was beheaded and absorbed.

"I'm beat..." Vivi moaned weakly and let himself fall flat on his butt, "They wouldn't stop chasing me since there were so many..."

Laguna hefted his rifle on his shoulders, "Do you see why some people make a living out of this? Well, at least we can claim some munny."

"And see who your son is..." Naruto commented. Even if he said that, it felt weird. He pondered on what it would be like to meet such a person. Bells rung in the background as he tried to picture a face, but it was no easy task. The gunman noticed and just smiled kindly.

"No problem." Laguna smiled as he walked out of the building, smiling as he stepped down the stairs to the hotel, "He's all act. Despite how cold he tries to be, he's a good boy."

"No."

A simple response from a brown-haired young man. Just walking out of the hotel doors, he posed an intimidating presence that made Vivi run behind Naruto for protection. He had a large diagonal scar on his face with a short-sleeved black jacket, matching pants, more belts than needed, and a white t-shirt. With his wild black hair parted which bangs framed his face, he painted a stoic figure.

Laguna beamed, "Squall!" he threw his arms to his side, ready to hug the young man. Instead of affection or a polite response, he found a large saber which handle resembled that of a revolver's, complete with the spinning bullet chamber. The long-haired gunner gulped as he took a step back, both hands held up.

"Feels like déjà vu." Naruto commented, reminded of how his first meeting with Laguna went.

"Name's Leon, old man." The grumpy young swordsman said, hefting his weapon on his shoulder, "What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for..." he blinked when seeing the two kids, "Alright..." his eyes scanned them while he restrained a sigh, "I know you pick every stray you see in need of help, but the others are busy tend to some residents after a Heartless attack."

"Wait, Cid didn't mention anything like that." Laguna exclaimed.

"Listen, I got to keep the Heartless at bay along Yuffie while Aerith deals with the injured." Leon sighed, "Everyone else is still hiding and Cid had other matters to attend to. But you can relax, everything's fully under control." He started to walk away, "Go your way after you help these kids settle in."

Vivi timidly poked his head from behind the blond, "See, that's the thing, sir..." he hid again when Leon turned to him.

Naruto growled, "Would it kill you to smile?" he didn't like his attitude, "I know not everything's all sunshine and rainbows, but how can you treat your own father that way?"

"I'm busy, and he has matters to attend to, that is all." Leon coldly answered him. "Do you expect me to just shrug things off like he does?"

The blond grew madder, "Act like he's your father! Do you know how lucky you are to even know him!?"

"I do, but it doesn't mean I can daydream about it when Heartless come." Leon stoically told him.

"Why you..." Naruto cracked his knuckles, to which Laguna replied by grabbing him by the back of his jacket so he didn't attack his son.

"Naruto, it's fine." The man smiled softly, then turned to his son, "It's alright. I know you're busy, Squall. I don't mean to be much of a bother, but..." he chuckled sheepishly, still smiling, "I, uh, kinda need your help since your old man's still not that bright."

Leon held back a groan, "It's Leon...And what is it this time, old timer?"

"This kid." Laguna casually lifted Naruto, who stared baffled at the display of strength, "And his Keyblade."

"His what?" Leon finally looked surprised, if only due to his wider than usual eyes.

Raising his hand, the blond summoned the blade, "Do we have your attention now?" the blond asked with a glare.

Leon had to point something out, "You look...not as intimidating as you think dangling like that."

"Old man Laguna, put me down!" the kid snapped at the adult.

After one lengthy exposition about how Heartless worked, what they did, and what the Keyblade represented, Naruto was left with more questions than answers.

"In short, it chose you, but this one's really...odd." he said and stared at its design, "It fits the master's will and heart, but if this one really absorbs darkness."

Laguna put both hands on Naruto's shoulders, "Hey, I know what you're thinking, Squall." Leon started his retort but his father's enthusiasm cut him off, "And no, the kid's not bad. Sure, he's a little rude, far more impulsive than your old man at times, and he prefers to plow through enemies than think things through... Where was I going with this?"

His pause made Naruto shrug his hands off, but Vivi knew what he meant, "He's not bad. He helped me, kept us safe from Heartless, and even faced and refused Maleficent and her offer-"

"Maleficent!?" the brunet exclaimed.

Laguna rubbed his chin, deep in thought, "Oh yeah, I knew I forgot a detail or two..."

"I can choose my friends, not my family..." Leon grumbled to himself with a hand on his face, "So, what happened?"

As the others explained, a soft glow moved around the halls. Its light floated through it, illuminating the walls and windows. However, it was being followed by those the men were fighting. Telling Leon a story of a witch offering a kid to be a King of Darkness, the refusal, and her chilling words took time. Once they were done, Shadows had started to swarm the inside of the hotel.

"And that's about it, so please don't misjudge Naruto, sir." Vivi ended.

"You expect me to believe you based on your words alone?" the swordsman reasoned, "I'd like to say I do, trust me. More than anything with that scenario, I want to believe. However, a dark king isn't something I can see Maleficent chasing nonchalantly." He walked to Naruto, "You're going to be trouble as well as get in trouble, kid."

"Well, so long as I can stop Heartless from harming people or taking their homes, I'm fine fighting." He retorted, "As for Maleficent, let her try to talk, I've made my mind." He hooked a thumb to his chest, "I'm not letting her play with people or allowing guys like that ferryman to use others. If anything, I'm making that my way to be a king."

"A king is bound to help his people, and yours seem to be the Heartless." Leon started.

"Not much of a kingdom if they try to kill me." the kid retorted, "Besides, this stupid title just got thrown to me and I got no other way to fight. Do you expect me to sit by and do nothing while others can suffer or my own world get devoured?" he looked at Leon straight in the eye, to which the young swordsman didn't flinch as he returned the glare.

"Stubborn as a mule..." Leon started, gripping his Gun-blade, "I can't just let you go. From here and now, I can't let someone like you be a puppet of Maleficent's."

"Squall!" his father roared, but his son's mind was made.

"It's Leon, remember the name for it will be the last you hear, O King." The swordsman readied himself to attack, and Naruto was happy to fight back.

But before they could clash swords, the windows broke, "Heartless!" the two spun around, killing Soldiers that had tried to ambush them. Naruto spoke, "Dammit, didn't we get rid of that nest properly!?" he let a growl when more popped in out of thin air, "Can't you guys get a hint and leave me alone? Or at least take a knee!" he aimed his Keyblade at them.

All they did was twitch and approach them, "Very disciplined lackeys, O King." Leon commented.

"Squall, don't be so mean and help us!" his father said, but his son's mind was still made.

"Sorry, old man." He turned to Naruto, "I know you prefer to enjoy everything, but there won't be anything to enjoy if he lives."

"No, wait!" Laguna stood before his own flesh and blood, arms thrown to his side to protect the blond.

"Stand aside, he's too dangerous for you to get attached!" Leon argued, but Laguna didn't budge.

And the sight made Naruto snap, "Fine, if you want me, you can try and take me down, but leave the old man out of this!"

Saying that, the blond ran to the side, Leon mimicking him as the two faced each other. They cut a Soldier each after said Heartless had broken in through the window, and then leapt out of the opening created by the manifestations of darkness. Once outside, in a dark alley with a water canal, the two got ready to fight while Laguna and Vivi dealt with the Heartless in the room.

Both glared at each other before Naruto twirled his Keyblade in his hand, jumped forward and tried to strike Leon, swinging it down like it was an axe. The more collected of the two stuffed one of his hands into a pocket, leapt to the side, and watched coldly as the boy missed. When their eyes locked, the brunet slashed through the air to cut the young blond in two.

And he hit a log, "What!?" Leon exclaimed, only to feel two feet on his head to use it for support.

Jumping off him, the blond smirked at the stoic swordsman, "Catch me if you can!" he taunted and landed on the roof, quickly slashing two Shadows that had followed them.

Leon jumped at him, cutting through three Soldiers that tried to strike him, "I know you're reluctant to go down, even more without a fight, but you're dangerous."

Mock-humming in fake-thought, the blond rubbed his chin, "I dunno...It just makes me want to prove you wrong harder." He grinned to tick off the swordsman even more and threw his arms to his sides as if to tell him to give him his best shot, "Last I checked, I'm still no king of evil and your dad likes me more than you."

"And this is why I'm doing this." Leon remained stoic, "Otherwise, do you think he'd be able to fight you if you became a Heartless and tried to eat his heart?"

His words made Naruto hesitate on his answer as that image alone made him sick to his stomach, but... "Who says I will do that, then?" he remembered why he hated the eyes of the man he was seeing. Not those eyes staring at him right now, but the stare they mirrored, "If you want to look down on me because of something I never chose, I'll just show you who I am!"

Naruto was the first to attack as he charged at the man with his Keyblade held high. He brought it down, which the other swordsman easily blocked with his own weapon. The kid attempted to knee him in the gut, but the stoic man easily swatted his leg away and punched the boy in the stomach. The force of the punch was so strong that it made the blonde fall to his knees, trying hard to keep his last ramen meal in.

"Had enough?" the swordsman asked and jumped for a downwards slash.

"Dream on!" Naruto growled as he swallowed hard then rolled away. He grabbed the edge of the roof before falling off, swinging himself back up and behind Leon. He then moved to slash the stoic swordsman, but the older fighter disappeared into thin air. The boy searched the alley for him but couldn't find him.

"Thanks for the trick," the man said from above the blond. What Naruto knew next was that a heel impacted on his back, making him fall face first to the floor of the alley. The boy immediately jumped back to his feet and swung around to hit his opponent, but he jumped once again, high enough to avoid him. Growling at the cold expression on his face, the blond threw the Keyblade to the air and climbed back up.

Leon watched in stunned silence how the kid used his teeth to catch the sword by the handle before jumping back on the roof where the older swordsman stood on, "You're stubborn, I'll give you that. You are still making a big mistake." He glared at the boy and held his sword with both hands, "Sooner or later, that darkness you're using will consume you."

"Wanna bet I'll prove you wrong!?" Naruto furiously shouted.

Before the masked swordsman could even realize it, the boy stood before him and slashed upwards. Leon stepped back in pain before he was kicked to the side of his face and sent flying into the wall behind him and fell. The young man grabbed said wall as support to pull himself up. He moved away just in time as two Naruto's came in front out of nowhere and cut across, cutting the wall in the process.

"Clones, huh?" the brunet mused to himself, "I may have underestimated you." he admitted "But, are you skilled enough to wield such a powerful item as a Keyblade?"

"If you don't think so then I'll show you," Naruto said, determination burning in his eyes as he raised the giant key, his double doing the same.

"Fine, this will be the last strike, the first to make it wins."

"I'll make you be sorry!"

The alley was silent, both combatants waiting for the other to make a move until the man slightly moved his foot. They both charged at furiously blinding speeds and jumped up into the air. The Naruto's and Leon came closer to each other and gripped their swords tightly. They both brought their blades up and swung them down with one final blow. The two landed and waited to see who had won.

A eruption of darkness made the doppelganger burst, returning to the original's shadow while the real Naruto bent his legs.

Suddenly, a large cut appeared on the shoulder of the man's jacket as he fell to his knees.

Naruto smirked, and said in tired pants, "And…to finish it…off…" he fell to one knee, holding his side as blood spilled onto the floor, his gauntleted hands barely adding pressure.

Leon's jaw slackened as he turned to him, "Why did you...hold back?" his eyes were wide in surprise, for he was hurt but not as much as the boy, "You had that opening...I hit you with all I had and you still..." His wound stung and it would take time to heal, but the fact remained: the boy he thought would end life around him had done his best to not injure him lethally when he had a chance.

"You are old man Laguna's kid..." he grunted, standing up on shaky legs, "There's no way...I'm letting the guy cry because you're too stupid to listen to reason."

A Shadow sneaked behind him, and the blond was too weak to react, but someone could take the shot, "Oh no, you don't!" Laguna shouted, ending the Heartless singlehandedly while his free arm was holding the boy to not let him fall, "Kid, stay awake! Vivi can heal you!"

"Y-Yeah, just hold on!" said tiny mage shouted.

As the wound started to close thanks to Vivi's magic, Laguna turned to his son and sighed deeply, "Listen, I know I made, make and will make a lot of bad calls. However, you've seen now that he's not a bad kid. I'd even go as far as to say he's the farthest from a dark king there is. So, whatever Maleficent is plotting will backfire, I know it."

Leon huffed out a groan, "Whatever..." he looked at the boy, hissing as the wizard's green magic healed him, "I guess I owe you a clean set of clothes...and an apology." He got up with help from his father, while his hand nursed the injury the blond had given him, ' _Kid's not bad with a sword. Reminds me of the other one..._ ' he stared at him, ' _A King of Darkness... A Keyblade of Light... This should be interesting._ '

"Hey, what're you staring at?" Naruto asked, "Want the rematch?"

Leon let out a short hum through his nose to signal laughter, "Later, once you can stand up."

 **KINDNESS**

 **CANNOT**

 **SAVE**

 **YOU**

 **FROM**

 **ALL**

 **YOUR**

 **ENEMIES**

After getting his clothes fixed and washed like new – even if the gauntlets made it a pain to take off and put back on –, Naruto felt more cooperative. Leon did too, so he started to explain to the party what events had transpired in Traverse Town, surprising the blond immediately.

"Sora's been here!?" he exclaimed loudly.

Leon nodded, "He sure was. He already left to other worlds."

"Looking for Riku and Kairi, I guess..." the blond guessed correctly.

"What about you?" the swordsman asked. "If you're looking for them or going back to your world is your choice."

"I'm looking for them, of course." The blond said, then rubbed the back of his head, "Besides...I don't even know where my world is."

"It's not like we have a way to know where there is a world unless we travel." Laguna commented, "I've been to a lot, but not one like what you described, kid."

"And with Heartless around, charting a map is no easy task." Leon added, "Really makes you wonder how this idiot is still alive."

Laguna beamed, "Goes to show your old man's a tough cookie, doesn't it?"

"No, not really..." Leon grumbled.

"Come on, Leon, don't be so mean." Said a brunette in her late teens.

She had been helping Naruto heal after he was brought to her with Vivi helping along the way. She had even mended his clothes. She had a cute pink dress, long hair in a braid held up by a red ribbon, a beautiful face with green eyes, and an aura of motherly love and care as she finished patching up both the boy and his clothes, leaving him good as new.

"It doesn't concern you, Aerith." He growled.

The young woman giggled, easily brushing off his words, "Forgive Leon, he's not very good with words. Although, may I make a suggestion?" the trio of travelers looked at each other, Naruto nodded and the other two returned the gesture, "Aid others as you have done so far in your travels. When in a new world, give a helping hand. I believe the bonds you'll make may help you reach those you're looking for."

"Like getting a favor back?" Naruto asked, frowning, "I'm not sure I like the idea of doing free chores, it sounds like payless D-rank missions."

Aerith didn't lose her smile, "You can think that the reward is a chance of seeing them again by making good friends."

Her words sunk into him, "When you put it like that..." he squinted his eyes in thought, "It's not like I was going to leave everyone to the Heartless, but I have my priorities. So far, I want to see if Sora's alright and, if I find it, also check how things are in my world to set some straight."

"Pray tell what exactly?" she asked, cutely tilting her head to the side.

Looking at his chest, the blond produced a familiar necklace, "A lot of things are happening, and some promises I made may have to be broken..." he took it off, closing his eyes while holding it tight in a fist, "I can't carry this like I used to. It links me to my world, but..." he opened his palm and eyes, "...I want to keep seeing other worlds, not be bound to mine."

Aerith looked at the floor slightly sad, "You're ready to say goodbye, then."

"I'm not sure, but I know I've enjoyed my time with Sora, Riku and Kairi more than with anyone else." He looked at his two companions and chuckled, "And travelling with you has been fun. I just want to return this if needed. I'll be in a long adventure, but I want to help those three more than anything."

"Then let's go!" Vivi cheered, "I-I want to find out about who I am and my brothers, so let's help each other!"

"Hey, didn't we all agree to this already?" Laguna chortled, "Or maybe we made a silent pact as true manly men and forgot? Oh well, Uncle Laguna's not leaving you alone."

Leon groaned, "Please stop calling yourself that."

Aerith fell into a giggling fit, "Oh, but it's such a cute nickname."

Both Naruto and Leon stared blankly at her, "Don't encourage him..."

After that, and with Cid's reparations done, the trio got back their ship. Not before an earful from the mechanic.

"You utter moron!" he grabbed a sheepish Laguna by the lapels, making the gunman sweat.

"C-C'mon, Cid, it's only a scratch!"

"I can forgive you for putting me to fix that deathtrap of yours and leave her as good as new, but leaving me with a kid!?" the enraged blond barked, "Do I look like a friggin' nanny to you!? Am I the kinda guy who'd just go and open a nursery out of the kindness of his heart!?"

"Well, anyone's got a heart of gold in- Ack! Too tight, too tight!" Cid's tightened grip started to lower the oxygen flow.

While Laguna tried to pacify the enraged mechanic, Naruto and Vivi sighed in relief at the sight of the fixed Raine. It wasn't anything big, but it looked like it could fly better. And it had a nifty cannon on the bottom. Considering the nightmare that had been a near crash-landing on Neverland, they were glad to see it. Being polite as usual, Naruto turned to the mechanic.

"Hey gramps!" he called Cid's attention, allowing Laguna a quick and sneaky escape, "Are you sure she won't crash?"

Brushing his nose with his thumb, the goggled man clicked his tongue, "Do I look like third-rate to you? She'll hold up this time now that I fixed what our idiot thought was a repair. Also, that little cannon there? Do not let it fool you, it should be able to hold off most Heartless ships. Don't go abusing it or her now." Then he glared, "Also, don't call me gramps, I'm younger than Laguna."

"Well, no time like the present, then!" Laguna cheered inside the ship, "Naruto, Vivi, hop on! Thanks for everything, Cid. Take care of Pinocchio!"

It took the mechanic two seconds to process the words, the same time it took for the kids to get in and close the doors, "You dirty-" and his words were thankfully blocked from the two boys' ears when Laguna closed the door and started the engine. All he needed to know was that Cid was going through every insult in the book on the other side.

Aboard the Raine, the group sailed through the skies and into space, looking for a new world, "Are you sure you can find Sora?" Naruto asked the pilot.

Said man nodded, "Sure I'm sure. After all, Leon told me the general location he went, and there aren't many worlds near that destination." Scratching the back of his head, he chuckled nervously, "I am not as well traveled as I'd like to be, but worry not, I have been to other worlds. It's just, well, there is a lot."

"About as many as there are stars in the sky, correct?" Vivi said more than asked.

"You got it, little buddy."

"Wow..." the blond whistled and looked at the stars, "No wonder someone like Sora would want to see them all..." he stared at some big stars, deep in thought, "Mine's out there, right?"

"Yup, makes you feel small, doesn't it?" Laguna answered, "But it's the charm. You're a part of something so big, and now you can see as much as you can and want. It's the thrill of adventure!"

Vivi leaned his head to the side in askance, "But what if I'm not that adventurous?"

"Doesn't matter, a peaceful life is a joy, too..." Laguna smiled at that, "Coming home after a long day, relaxing by doing your thing, and..." he let out a deep breath, "...seeing what you care about there with you." He turned to the kids with a large grin, "Let's fix things up to enjoy that relaxed part of adventuring, shall we?"

"Sounds good!" Vivi cheered, his eyes showing signs of happiness.

Naruto thought on it, ' _A peaceful life...? Guess that would have been nice, if I had been another guy._ ' He looked outside, and then grinned, "Adventuring's more my stuff, though."

"That's good, too." Vivi commented, "If not for it, I wouldn't be here…having so much fun with you."

The two taller males smiled at that and soon the group found their first destination. Luckily, no more enemy ships had come their way blasting away. However, the cannon came in handy to take out floating debris in their way. Soon the three adventurers landed on a new and rather bizarre world. All three looked around as they stepped into darkness.

"Huh, it looked a lot brighter from outside…" Laguna commented when opening the door and stepping out…falling immediately, "Ah!" his yelp alerted the boys behind him to try to help him, but when their hands gripped the man's jacket, they were pulled in.

And what happened next surprised them, "Um…aren't falls supposed to be…faster?" Vivi asked nervously.

"Okay, weirdest world yet, confirmed." Laguna commented.

"Hey, this is fun!" Naruto cheered, doing some flips in the air. The deeper they fell, the odder things became. A world map came into view and it turned upside down, signaling that they were in it, but with a big arrow just pointing to the general planet. There was a chimney's cozy fire going upwards. And soon all three found chairs to rest on. Naruto got a sofa, Vivi a rocking chair, and Laguna a stool.

"Alright kids, first rules of the adventure book says not to muddle with other worlds and their affairs." Laguna said, and then grinned, "But it's a rule that no one has really cared for."

Vivi nodded, "We do have to find our friends, and if we hadn't 'meddled'…" he paused to let Laguna notice his mistake, "…we wouldn't have stopped the ferryman."

"Let alone making sure Maleficent didn't use those kids or captured Tiger Lily." The blond added, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to see what kinda plans she has here if she set foot in this world."

"Yup, so if anyone cries for a hero, we need to muddle." Laguna smiled oblivious of his error.

Both kids stared blankly at him. Fortunately, they arrived and got off their seats to land safely on a tiled floor. A long hallway led them to a group of opened doors. Quite the bizarre set at that. All were in the same frame, but the first one was larger than the next one. In the end, they had to crawl through a tiny one made for a dog rather than a human.

"This place seems like it's trying to mess with us…" Vivi told his two friends.

"I'm finding out who's doing it, then." The blond crawled into the hole, his two friends following suit after shrugging to each other. Once in, they found a strange room with a round table, a chair, and a tiny door.

"Yup, confirmed twice as the weirdest world." Laguna said with a low whistle of awe.

Naruto walked to the door, crouched down, and knocked, "Hey, someone in there!?" he exclaimed, banging on the wood.

As a result, the doorknob's eyelids flew up, its mouth-keyhole clenched in a cringe, "Ow! Do you have to be so loud!? I was having a good nap!"

"It talks!?" all three exclaimed.

"Yes, and I was actually having some good rest." It grumbled, "Why did you have to be so loud?"

"Oh, sorry, I just want to find my friends." The blond replied, "You wouldn't have seen them, would you? There's three of them, one…"

"Good night." The doorknob groaned and shuts his eyelids.

"Wait, how do we find someone!?" the blond threw himself to his knees, twisting the doorknob, much to its dismay and pain.

"Ow, ow, ow! Alright, alright!" it yelled, finally freed from the boy's hand, "If you want to find those you can't see, try those bottles." They turned and, for some reason, two small bottles appeared on the table. An appearance like that certainly took them by surprise, but the doorknob didn't care, it went back to sleep.

Laguna grabbed one, reading its label, "Drink me?" he popped the cork, "Well…nothing ventured, nothing gained!"

Vivi panicked, "Wait, curiosity killed the cat!" he tried to reason with a saying.

Unluckily for him, Laguna knew the rest of that one, "But satisfaction brought it back!" and with a large beaming smile, he took a sip. After setting the recipient back on the table, he smacked his lips, "Not bad. It's got a fruity taste…" he then looked up…staring at a giant Vivi, "Whoa, how did you grow so tall!?"

"You shrunk, old man!" the blond exclaimed, crouching down to look at the gunman.

"Wait, there's something here…" the small mage looked at the labels, "Since he drank this one to shrink… This one…" he took a sip, somehow not letting Naruto see a mouth as he seemingly just tilted the bottle to his face. A few seconds later, and a nine-foot-tall Vivi was forced to crouch on the small room!

"Okay…" Naruto started, holding the bottle Laguna had drunk, "Vivi, take a couple sips, I'll go after you."

After doing that, all three were the size of mice. Suddenly the doorknob looked gigantic, but it was fast asleep. Off to the side was an opening that the blond ignored as he instead decided to go back to the door to get into whatever was inside it. Knocking once again, didn't wake the doorknob. Instead, it just kept snoring due to the boy's fists not being large enough to make too much noise.

"What gives?" Laguna asked, "Do we need a key to..." he turned to Naruto, who looked at his hand before summoning his Keyblade.

"Well, Leon said it opened all doors." The blond walked to the mouth and tapped its nose, hoping to open the snoring keyhole more. However, a click was heard, and the door opened. Everyone looked at his blade in curious wonder, but it couldn't last. Venturing in, they stepped into what looked like a large garden filled with gorgeous marble pillars and beautiful bushes adorned with white roses.

And in it was a blonde girl, getting dragged by a bunch of Heartless, "Again!?" Naruto growled. "Let her go, you creeps!"

Hearing his voice, a platoon of Soldiers turned their attention to him and ignored the girl. Meanwhile, a Large Body held her shoulders to keep her from moving. Our heroes ran to face them and got into their own stances while the monsters twitched in their own horrific manner. The beautiful scenery of contrasted with the ensuing battle.

The girl in distress turned out to be a cute blonde with mid-back length hair kept out of her face with a black tiara, large blue eyes, a simple blue dress with white stockings and a white apron. She seemed his age or a bit younger. She was barely his height and he was quite short, but she was certainly an adorable little damsel. One he felt angrier just by seeing the Large Body drag her away.

"H-help!" her plea was more than enough.

"Out of the way!" the blond roared and held his Keyblade with both hands skywards, near his head.

Leaping at the Heartless, he cut through the ones closer to him, wilding swinging it side to side. First to the left and then the right before bringing it over his head. Swinging it down again, he cut down five Heartless and split a six down the middle when his overhead strike went through its head and sunk into the ground. The force of the strike made some of the dark creatures stagger back.

Seeing how they boy would just chase them, the Large Body turned to a dark portal that looked familiar to the blond. It moved a foot to it, still holding the desperate girl. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to get a hold of anything or anyone that could stop whatever fate awaited for her on the other side. Naruto launched himself at her to help her.

But he wasn't alone, "Naruto, think fast!" he heard Laguna shout as the man shot his grappling hook at the Large Body's foot.

Pulling with all his might, the gunman tripped the monster and sent it rolling into the portal. It released the girl as it rolled into the closing dark abyss. However, the other Heartless were still near her and would try to stop the blond. Roaring out a dark spell, he aimed his left palm and fired off several balls of dark fire. His strike burnt them to the ground, their darkness consumed by his Keyblade.

"Most curious..." the girl whispered, a hand to her mouth to cover her shocked expression.

"Are you all right?" Vivi asked while readying his staff.

"Not another!" she yelled angrily, stomping her foot, "Shoo! Leave me alone, you Heartless!"

"Hey, he's not with those monsters!" Naruto exclaimed, walking to the girl and standing face to face with her. Red dusted her cheeks at the proximity, the boy still followed Laguna's tip of keeping his hair in a short ponytail and opening his jacket to reveal his fit chest. After taking a step back, she composed herself, dusting her dress and apron until she was satisfied.

Facing him, she turned to the blond swordsman, "And who might you be?"

"Name's Naruto." Her fellow blond answered.

"Laguna Loire at your service." The gunman replied.

"Vivi." The wizard told her meekly.

"A pleasure, then." She bowed deeply, even pulling the sides of her skirt slightly up as she did so regally, "I am Alice Lydell, and I do apologize for my earlier outburst. It's just..." she turned to Vivi before facing the admittedly handsome boy who stood by him, "...I haven't had a good day. Ever since I arrived to this world it is as if everyone is out to cause me no end of misfortune."

"No problem..." Vivi responded.

"Listen, why don't you tell us about those Heartless?" Naruto asked, "Did some witch or a cloaked old man send them after you? Or anyone who could work with or for them?"

"I'm afraid I know as much as you on the matter." She said sadly, pressing her fingertips together. "Ever since I followed the White Rabbit to this world it's been no end of mischief from the residents. Not to mention the three that tried to help me are possibly in danger..."

"Three?" Vivi echoed, "Um...did any of them look like me? Only bigger and, perhaps, a bit scary..."

"No one of the sort." She answered politely, clasping her hands, "I owe a great deal of my gratitude to three odd warriors who seem to be of other worlds, just like you."

Curious, Naruto asked, "What makes you say that?"

"One had a sword like yours." She aimed to the Keyblade.

"Sora!" the blond exclaimed, "So he's here!" a happy and peaceful sensation overwhelmed him, showing in his face.

"Indeed, but they are probably looking after me after that fiasco with that cruel Queen of Hearts." The polite Posh girl informed them. "We should find them immediately."

"No need to tell me twice, just point the way." The blond beamed.

"She sure is gutsy after getting chased." Laguna commented, "Pretty unusual for a girl with such elegance."

Alice nodded, "Maybe so, but I wish to lend them a hand after they helped me with that hoax trial of the queen's."

"Long story?" Vivi asked and got another nod.

"Tell us along the way!" Naruto urged her, grabbing her hand, "Where to now?"

She blushed as he restrained himself from running off, "I-I'm sorry, but I don't recall or believe we could just return..." she felt her heart sink when seeing his break a little, "It's not my choice in this matter. This odd world called Wonderland isn't very friendly towards strangers nor does it give them a helping hand."

"My life in a nutshell." Naruto commented, waving dismissively, "It's not going to stop me. If you got any clue of where to go, I don't really care, just point me there." His words weren't hesitant, but the girl felt her fair share of nervousness. One look at his determined but pleading eyes, conveying how much his friends meant to him, was all it took to convince her.

"Alright, I was dragged from over that general direction." She pointed to a large garden maze, "However, many turns I took in this place lead to nonsensical places. Be careful."

"Don't worry, we're...getting used to it." Vivi commented bashfully.

"So, three bigger Vivi's..." Laguna commented, "Are those your brothers?"

"Um, yes..." the shy boy answered.

"Oh..." Naruto realized that in his outburst he forgot about the mage's own issues, "Sorry, I just..."

Vivi shook his head, "It's alright, you want to find them badly. I wish I could want to find my brothers as much..." his eyes were cast down, "I don't remember much, but they can be terrifying. If you think my magic is any good, it's nothing compared to them..."

"It kept us alive, I'd say you're nothing to sneeze at." Naruto told him with a grin, determined to not allow sadness to grip the boy's heart.

"Th-thanks..." Vivi blushed under his hat, but his eyes showed their happy U-shape.

"Not so fast..."

Everyone turned to find a new voice but saw nothing. Alice grew alarmed and held Naruto closer, getting him to blush. Curious, Vivi looked left and right while Laguna used a hand to block his eyes from the light as if it'd help him locate the speaker better. Growing more and more curious, the small wizard walked forward, and immediately regretted it when two eyes popped out of thin air!

If his face had been visible, it'd have lost all color, "AAAAAHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and fell flat on his butt, using two hands to prop his torso up. His friends ran to aid him, but their shock was about as big as his. A smile grew under the eyes, floating midair like a crescent moon.

"Ah, I see you want to go find your friends." The voice said and Alice spoke up.

"Cheshire Cat, what riddle do you have for us?" she frowned at it.

"Ah, dear Alice, I hope you didn't mind my amusement when you told the Queen your true thoughts about her." It smiled wider and soon a body of a fat, purple and pink striped cat appeared. However, both head and body were separated, and said body was standing on the head like a circus clown on top of a large ball.

"Yup, no contest, weirdest world ever!" Laguna exclaimed in horror, clenching his jaw tightly as sweat built on his face.

Vivi shook like a leaf, "W-what are you, a Heartless?"

Naruto shook his head, regaining his composure, "Hey, did you just put Alice in trouble to be an asshat to her?"

"I am an onlooker, neither shadow or a source of light." The cat disappeared, and then popped on top of a bush, casually assembling itself, "For you, though. Light or dark are a blur. Gray shades all over this world and your heart." His words put the three warriors in high alert, all three getting into battle positions. "Although, I did enjoy myself watching little Alice meet the Queen's darker side."

"I'm skinning you and making a belt out of you, Tora No. 2!" he really hated that cat, so seeing the one before him being so needlessly mean to Alice more than irked him.

"Tora?" the cat didn't lose its grin, but it looked amused, "Tiger, Cat or Jester, it matters not. For, as I said, what you will face shall blur what darkness is, young king."

"Again with that, are you with Maleficent?" Laguna asked.

"I'm afraid our styles clash." The cat rested on its side, in midair, "I'd recommend you choose your allies well, O King. You know too well how a friend can become an enemy."

With that, it pointed to a path behind them. A part mysteriously appeared on a bush wall out of nowhere, and from it came several soldiers. All were armed with either spears of axes, but they weren't humans. All of them were cards, hearts and spades with the heart cards holding spears themed like them and the spades carrying black axes. Turning to the cat again, they found it gone.

"Argh, I really hate cats!" the blond snapped before facing Alice, "Stay behind us, we won't let them lay a finger on you."

"There she is!" a card man exclaimed, "By order of the Queen of Hearts, ruler of Wonderland, you are to be taken back to her court and end your trial!"

"I am not partaking in that biased woman's games any longer!" the girl shouted back.

"You heard her." Naruto started, "Leave now or else..." as he said that, a dark aura started to ooze from his body.

And it hurt!

"What is that!?" a spade man exclaimed, but the boy yelled as pain exploded in his chest.

"Gah! What!?" he fell to his knees, clutching a hand where his heart was.

"Did I not warn you?" he saw a small version of the Cheshire Cat before him the size of his thumb, floating in front of his nose, "All darkness and light shall be as one to you. Carelessness will be your downfall, young king." It then shrugged, its smile looked mocking, "Use darkness and it will consume you, but try to remain in the light and it'll harm you... What can you do when they fight over you?"

"Who...?" he tried to ask, but the pain suddenly stopped.

"Bah, charlatans!"

And in came a new face.

One Naruto would never forget since that day.

All card soldiers bowed to the man, "Ah, Adviser Kefka!" they all bowed to the man.

White face with a permanently smile like that of a clown coming from crooked purple lips. Blonde hair tied in place with an assortment of bizarre and colorful hair accessories and feathers. And his outfit just yelled 'jester' to the wind for it was a chaos of colorful pieces of cloth seemingly stitched together by someone who could only be described as mad, mad, mad, mad, mad. All five mads needed.

"Oh my, there's grass on my shoes." He sighed tiredly, dramatically dropping his head and the cards jumped to his feet, wiping them with their gloved hands. And it only made the man laugh out loud, "Wahahaha! Fools, you really are charlatans like our precious Queen thinks!" he leaned forward, smiling at the four before him.

Using the Keyblade as a cane to get up, Naruto glared at him, "This guy...?"

Whoever the adviser was, he just smiled wider, "Ah, I wished I could've seen your beheading, my dear. Oh well, no time like the present! Chop-chop, men, yes!?" he laughed out loud again as the card soldiers shot up and readied themselves for battle. And all the while Naruto felt something was wrong, too damn wrong.

' _He's like that guy who crushed the ferryman, he's pure darkness._ ' The blond got up and swung out his Keyblade, grunting as the darkness oozing from him kept harming his body.

"Ah, another little king..." the sinister jester sighed, "What a – CATASTROPHIC! – sight you are, lad!" showing his obvious insanity even more, he just yelled that one word in the middle of his sentence for no reason with buggy eyes. "Anyway, men, you're taking too long! The girl's head has a meeting with my favorite guillotine!"

Both sides got ready for battle as the mad adviser cackled to himself, clapping like a giddy idiot. Meanwhile, the three warriors took their battle positions with Naruto and Laguna charging and Vivi staying back as a shield for Alice and backup for the other two. Once they were about to clash, the macabre clown let out an uproar of laughter and clapped louder and louder.

Each smack of his hands got harder and faster, confusing even his subordinates, "What's with this creep!?" Naruto asked.

"I just had a most wonderful, terrific, fun, and downright hilarious idea!" the jester exclaimed and then threw his hand forward. From that move, a gale of powerful wind shot forward, flipping the cards into the air and pushing back the three warriors, "See!? Wahahahaha! What a marvelous sight! You're all like dust in the wind! Just the specks of nothing you really are!"

"Guh, this guy's no joke..." Laguna grunted, "Sorry for the pun!"

Due to the increasing power of the wind, all four non-habitants of Wonderland were flung back as Kefka cackled, "My, my, my, my, my, my! OH MY!" he giggled to himself, skipping on the tips of his toes as well as clapping around in circles, "Another king! Goodness, and here I thought one of the Princesses' deaths would make my day!" He stopped and clasped his hands, "Better tell the big guy..."

His attitude changed with that last sentence, his shoulders dropped as he lazily opened a portal. A penetrating pair of yellow eyes glared at him from atop a mountain.

 **YET**

 **ANOTHER**

 **FAILED**

 **BUFFOON**

 **FOR**

 **YOU**

 **TO**

 **SURPASS**

"Sora!"

"Naruto, I can't believe I found you!"

"Neither do I, but we can't chat, an insane clown's after us!"

"A clown...?"

"Yeah." Naruto told him with a firm nod, "His whole face shouted: downright creepy."

"You wouldn't believe how unhinged he was... Downright terrifying." Alice added.

"Understood..." a nasal voice replied, "Now, how about getting off!?"

The wind had blown all four into an odd group. Not only had Sora appeared, and the reunion made him and Naruto happy, but they had also gotten to meet two odd companions of his. Currently, Naruto and Sora were on top of Laguna, who was sprawled over two very odd creatures. On the Keyblade wielders' backs was Vivi and hung up like a coat on a perch on a large rose the size of a tree was Alice.

Naruto felt sad that he wasn't with Riku and Kairi. Instead, he was accompanied by a large duck which wings were replaced by arms and a large bipedal dog with long arms and short legs. And things were far weirder than that. The two were truly a sight to behold. For starters was the white, short duck with a blue jacket filled with zippers and a blue hat. He had a bi beak and two large eyes set in an angry, impatient stare.

The dog wore orange pants and a green shirt underneath a black vest. His hands were covered by a pair of white gloves, and he wore an orange hat on top of his head. He had a playful, friendly, funny glance and a big mouth with two teeth coming out of it. As if to add to the weirdness, he was armed with a round shield and the duck carried an odd staff.

"Donald, is that a..." the dog started, staring at the dark Keyblade.

"Another Keyblade?" the duck, identified as Donald, asked in disbelief, "But the king told us to find one..."

"Gwarsh, do we have to choose one to follow now?" the dog asked in confusion.

"Come on, Goofy, no need to panic." Sora told the large canine, currently identified as Goofy, "He's a good guy, so I'm sure he was chosen to help with this mess."

"I'm not so sure anymore..." the blond started, "We got a lot to catch up on."

"We just beat a giant Heartless, so we could use it as a rest." Sora commented. "We were also looking for Alice, but..."

"Yes, and I thank you. Now, could someone please set me back on solid ground?" the petite blonde pleaded, pressing her hands on her skirt, "And no looking."

The boys blushed but went to help regardless. Naruto's jumping was as good as always, so it didn't take much. Once they found a clearing in the gigantic forest were flowers were twice the kids' size and still taller than Laguna, they found makeshift seats. Every odd warrior and the young lady tried to get acquainted and explain their situation. By the end of it more questions than answers arose.

"Your king..." Naruto started, "Does he have any relation to some guy locked in a big mountain?"

"Doesn't ring a bell, sorry." Goofy's answer could have been suspicious with anyone else, but his sincerity was undoubtable.

"King of Darkness, though..." Sora whistled, "If you are one, why are the Heartless attacking you?"

Vivi pondered on it, "Well, they're attracted to people's darkness just as they want to take you out because of your Keyblade..."

"These things are turning to be more of a pain than a blessing." Naruto grumbled.

Laguna nodded, "Sounds right, if my history lessons aren't as rusty as I recall, legends go that they bring prosperity and destruction."

"Sounds complicated." Donald commented, "And to see another Keyblade..."

"Perhaps..." Goofy started, "There can be more than one wielder, since there could be more than one."

"Not arguing that." Sora replied, "So, that whole being king, do you understand any of that?"

"All I know is that there have been failed ones." Naruto answered, "And if I make a big mistake I could end up worse than a Heartless."

"Gwarsh, and I thought Sora would have it rough." Goofy commented.

"You guys have to find your king and Riku and Kairi." Naruto stated with a confident smile, "All I gotta do is figure out how to fight back. I'd say I got it easy." Sora hesitated as did the others. Despite the smile, they could tell Naruto wasn't being honest. Forcing a grin in hard times came as second nature to him due to his upbringing.

Thus, the young brunet spoke up, "You know it's not true." Sora then forced his own confident smile, though his was more genuine as he bumped his fist on his friend's chest, "You got us, after all. Really, you think you'll have a hard time with us to back you up?"

Alice giggled at that, "Seems fair."

An unfamiliar warmth filled the chosen dark king, "Thanks..." his smile lowered, but it was a true one.

"You're very much welcome." The girl told him politely, "Now, could I please ask for you to escort me out? Anywhere but this world, please."

"Can they?"

"Cat!" Laguna screamed when the feline appeared, juggling his head, torso, tail, and legs with floating arms.

"What part of what you see is reality and what a dream?" it asked cryptically as it let its parts fall to rearrange its body, "For those who try to find comfort in easy answers much grief awaits. Can you shut your eyes to overcome darkness or will you stare deep into it for its secrets?"

"Can you give us a direct answer?" the blond growled, shaking a fist at the cat.

"Now, now, I'd recommend keeping an eye on that adviser your friends didn't see." The cat hooked a thumb to one side, "Of course he won't let you go easily, for he's grown quite bored."

"That mage?" Vivi asked.

"Ah, you called him a mage but not a jester." The cat leaned against air itself, holding its body at a 45-degree angle, "If you see more, you will see he's more than a buffoon and how much of a clown the Queen is to that man." And just like that, it vanished into thin air.

"Um, should we really trust him, fellas?" Goofy asked.

"It sounds like a trap." Laguna pointed out, "No other way to check if it's one than tripping it."

"Wait, hold on!" Donald exclaimed, "You're walking us to our deaths!"

"Alright, how else do we see what that adviser has than going?" the gunman reasoned.

"You know..." Sora started, "It does make a little sense."

"A little!?" the long-haired man exclaimed.

"It is risky, to say the least." Alice commented, "But if that man is plotting something, I wish to find out. He wanted me dead as much as the queen. I have to find out why."

"Guess that's most of us." Naruto affirmed, "Let's make sure he needs the makeup."

"Be careful, though." Vivi warned them, "I think he used a spell on you to drain your energy, or..."

"Or...?" Naruto and Sora asked.

"No... Never mind..." Vivi sighed, ' _No one is that powerful, right?_ '

Meanwhile, in a large court in the middle of a garden, the crooked adviser walked behind a large woman.

"I see, so those pesky rats are still out there." Grumbled a fat woman with black hair done in a bun and a tiny crown on top. She wore a regal dress with a black and white color scheme as well as a heart motif and held a heart-shaped red fan on one hand. She had a rather unfriendly face with her frown aimed at the madman following her.

"Yes, why oh yes, my queen." He chortled, "Nothing better than seeing them without their heads, trust me. However, if you want your way..." he let out a snicker there, "YOU HAVE TO GO ALL OUT!" he went back to a calmer demeanor by the end of that outburst, "But to do that your men must be better, to really deserve to serve you."

"True..." she smirked, "And if none of them are worthy of me as their queen, then they don't need their heads."

Her adviser waved dramatically, fake-wiping tears off his eyes with a handkerchief, "You make me so glad I chose to be an adviser."

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

We have the introduction of one of our first recurring villains, who he's in cahoots with, and a lot of trouble for the next chapter. I'm really sorry for leaving such a cliffhanger, but I feel like this chapter was getting long. Perhaps I'll go around 12k words per chapter or 20k if necessary to get some bits out. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter as some of you may tell, and next one will be mad, mad, mad, mad, mad.

All five mads will be needed.

Swordslinger out!


	6. Breaking Hearts

I OWN NOTHING

Some of you have some pretty good guesses, some of you are far off, but I'm just doing this as I go and putting some effort.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Our heroes were unaware of the dark forces working together.

High in a castle's tower, concealed in darkness, was Hook bumping shoulders with other individuals that Maleficent had gathered. One was a man clad in black robes with a black turban, a long goatee and a golden staff with a cobra's head at the handle which red gems for eyes contained hypnotic powers. The skinny Arabian man looked as out of place as he did, but not more than the others.

Around the table was a blue-skinned and rather towering individual with a long chin, sharp needle-like teeth, and blue flames for hair. He wore a black robe and a smarmy smirk that annoyed the other dark-robed man. The Arabian man looked impatient while the blue man was patiently and eagerly waiting for the horned witch to arrive. And the other two took the cake.

For starters was an octopus woman, an obese witch of the deep sea with a lower black body and eight tentacles instead of legs, purple skin, and short white hair spiked up. She had a sultry and amused smile along a melodious voice with her ruby red lips. And near her was a literal bag of bugs, a sack which seemed to have sprouted tiny arms and legs with a large smirking mouth.

"Jaffar, buddy, so good of you to join us!" the fire-headed man exclaimed as he stood by the round table.

"Save me the display of fake good will, god of the dead." The Arab scowled, stroking his goatee, "Now, can someone tell me what the meaning of this meeting is?"

Hook smiled crookedly, "I could tell you, my good gentlemen, but I believe our mutual ally has as much of a right as I do."

"Hahaha, trying to tease and old lady, you fancy rogue!?" the octopus lady cackled, "Do tell, making a woman wait is far too impolite!"

"Hey, it's all fun and games until it has to be unfair, and we're all here to tilt the scales to our side!" the sack of bugs exclaimed.

"That is our plan." Maleficent had arrived, making them go silent, "Our dear key carrier seems to have made an unusual friend. One who has stopped our retrieval of one of our targets."

"Who!?" the sack exclaimed, "Who dares takes from the meanest Oogie Boogie!?" he then paused, "…what do we even use them for?"

"Patience, patience, gentlemen." The deity in the room said quickly, "I have been around long enough to tell those ladies aren't easy to come across."

Maleficent was unfazed, "Are you prepared for this?" she waved her hand, showing them an image of Naruto walking beside Alice, "Can you see it?"

Jaffar scowled, "This child is another Keyblade wielder? I believed they were very rare from what you told me."

"It's not just a Keyblade he wields." Hook started, twirling his mustache with his only hand. "His is proof that he is worthy of being a King of Darkness…"

Silenced, everyone felt the buzzing of a dead room in their ears, broken by the sea witch, "That shrimp?"

"Believe me, I am as shocked as all of you, but I'd bet my one good hand he is one." The pirate told them.

"Wait, back it up, sister." The sharp-toothed man groaned, holding up both hands, "Pipsqueak there is going to be as big as the others? Because I've been alive for...forever, you know!" he had an acted amused grin, chuckling forcefully, "And they've done all sorts of evil, like ransacking my domain to get undead servants by ruining my job." He growled lowly at that, his skin turning red briefly.

"It goes to show these failures aren't to be trifled with, Hades." The witch said, "With him, the number is now up to six."

"He is better looking than the previous ones," the octopus woman smirked, "Let's see, it was the Mad Tyrant, the Horde-Master, the Horned-One, the Demon Spawn, and the Seeker of Darkness. Out of them, two became just another Heartless, and the remaining three are bound to darkness."

Maleficent nodded, "And one of them was working with us, but I fear he may have seen our deal as an obstacle for a bigger goal." She gripped the orb on her staff tightly, "That is why you are all on duty to create far more Heartless. That foolish oaf of Pete can't be relied on after the Demon Spawn King killed the Coachman."

"Did that disgusting devil anger him?" Jaffar asked, "Not that I can blame that fallen monarch for killing such an abomination."

"Oh Jaffar, all smiles and sunshine, I see!" the sack of bugs laughed, "Isn't it obvious? If someone's not useful, discard them or make them into a delicious Oogie meal! Bwahahahaha!"

"Perhaps it was a demonstration, for I was told by that Failed King the boy met him." Maleficent explained, "He's still sealed in that mountain, but sees no further benefit to our agreement. All Heartless his lackeys made for us are no more. And all because his biggest target is our new possible heir to the Crown of Darkness."

"Oh, so a chance to get such power for ourselves..." Hades grinned at the idea which Maleficent frowned at and shot down coldly.

"Do try, but it will most likely devour your heart and body. Those who became Heartless cast aside their bodies to achieve greater power, and those who embraced it with soul, mind, body and heart became those failures we see now. A lunatic, a sealed demon, and a decaying body. All lords of nothing."

"Hey, I'm just saying, that crown would look good on me." the god chortled, then frowned, "But don't worry, I've been itching to show some of those guys the deepest parts of the Land of the Dead." He smirked at the others, "But I know you have a plan, so do tell what it is."

"Indeed, my dear, you've brought us here to do more than give us a history lesson." The octopus woman replied.

"Indeed, Ursula." Maleficent grinned, "If we are to control this new king, we can't be reckless. He is still a boy, and his will can be swayed... A child like him just needs the right push."

"BO-RING!"

And in came the Queen of Hearts' adviser, grinning from ear to ear, "Who are you!?" Jaffar asked, readying his staff to throw a fireball.

Grinning maniacally, the madman shrugged, "Did I forget to introduce myself? Many pardons." he mockingly bowed down, his forehead inches from the ground, "I am Kefka Palazzo. Current fake adviser of such a tyrannical queen I'm jumping up and down in joy to take a-" his eyes bugged out, "STAB!" and then they went back to normal, "-to quit my job."

"Damn lunatic!" Jaffar shouted.

Ursula's eyes widened in horror as the flame illuminated the jester's face in the darkness, "No, don't!" Jaffar ignored her. He squinted his eyes to better see the jester get burnt to a crisp. He didn't expect to see him just swat it aside like it were an annoying fly! Or casually pick up his ear before floating on his side as if resting on the ground, even using a hand to prop up his head.

"This is just so tedious, Maleficent!" he chortled, waving a finger which he lazily aimed at her, "Is this seriously your best?"

The horned woman bowed her head slightly, "Believe me, they are competent, Mad Failed King."

"Ahahahaha!" Kefka laughed as the others stared in shock, "Oh sweet thing, I care not for the title! I never did! Nor do I care who I work for, you know what I'm after!"

Grinning wickedly, the woman nodded and walked to him, "Indeed, to destroy the light and consume all in darkness."

"Forget the darkness, let's just destroy everything bright and meaningless!" Kefka laughed out loud. "Just now that queen is preparing everything... Oh, I can't wait, I just can't wait for the main event!" He started twirling around, happily doing so while waving his arms like a ballerina. Then, with his back turned to them, he twisted his spine to stare back at them, "Do I make him run before he walks?"

"Let us see how well he stands up." Maleficent replied while the others remained silent, standing as far away from the jester as possible. "What of the Demon Spawn?"

"Bah, the big guy's still making his own plans." The jester chuckled as he crossed his arms with his spine still twisted, and then bent it backwards so the top of his head was near the ground, "Plotting on ways to try to get to the new boy-king. And I am just bursting in excitement at what could happen if he wins!"

"Wait a minute!" Hades roared, his hair turning into a yellow flame as his body burnt red with rage, "I know my contracts, and you can't just let that guy win!"

"Oh, he is a special case..." Maleficent commented as she caressed the orb on her staff, "After all, he is useful and will be that way if we can keep our end of the deal."

"You can't trust him!" Ursula hollered, "He's a Failed King, he is far worse than any Heartless!"

"And he's still the one who can aid us with the new crownless king." Maleficent added, "As well as someone who wants to help us snuff out the light."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Kefka said with a jump, then floated in the air in a cross-legged pose, as if seated. "Now, let's talk business!" he clasped his hands, rubbing his palms together in excitement for the many ways in which they could use the Queen of Hearts for their plans.

"Do you still expect ME to side with him!?" Hades exclaimed, "One of them is the reason MY Underworld's running dry! That blasted Horned-One's getting his supply of minions from the dead I'm supposed to look after and keep in check! Not to mention, he's now going to betray ANOTHER Failed King!"

"Is he always this loud?" Kefka asked nonchalantly, "Also, slow down a bit there, flame-head! I barely got any of what you're spitting out!"

"THAT'S IT!" Hades' body became pure red, his flames on his head a bright yellow, and a pillar of deadly fire engulfed him.

Kefka grinned, ready for a scuffle, but Maleficent wouldn't have it, "Silence, for we have matters to attend to." She said casually as she stood between them, "Keep in mind what has been said here." She lifted her staff, slamming it down on the ground, hard, "For it is time to meet one of our benefactors." As she said so, a bright red portal made of flames appeared, showing the king trapped in the mountain

Every other member of the meeting stood still, and Hades reluctantly stopped his flames, "Tsk..." he glared at the one on the other side.

Maleficent bowed politely, "Chernabog, you are looking most amused." She said with a charming smile at the Failed King on the other side.

"I am..." he said in a deep, gravelly voice, "Jester, do not make me lose my patience. Why are you trying to convince me to side with them after they know of our bigger target?"

"Why, enemy of my cute little friend's my enemy, that's why!" Kefka answered, leaning towards Maleficent and playfully patting the air over her head with a puppy-eyed look.

"And you expect me to believe this fallen fairy isn't plotting to get the boy for herself?" the demon asked.

"No, but let us all be frank." Jaffar started, sweating nervously before the powerful devil, "Are we all here because we are friends? No. We all look for benefits."

"And we can benefit each other." Maleficent continued, "Right now, a fool on my errands to create more Heartless can't compete with you or your men. I'd rather rely on an actually competent supplier. And for as brief as our companionship may be, I know how to nurture a child." She showed him an image of Naruto, "Right now, whether he wants to or not, he is following my advice on channeling hatred."

"And I can't be on all places near him, he knows I smell, nay, reek of how much I'd rather make his friends burn!" Kefka added.

Chernabog then flashed them a fanged smile, "That much is true, but if the fake sorcerer missed something, it's what my powers can do as a Failed King."

"A power to cure this new boy king of the light blinding him." Maleficent added, "But why do that when he can choose darkness more willingly?"

"Yet another fair point." Chernabog smirked, "Then, as my only request, I ask for something if you wish my aid."

"Listening!" Kefka exclaimed.

"Bring me those whose light he cherishes." The devil crooked his smirk into a disturbing image of desire to corrupt and destroy, "If they are capable of keeping him from reaching his true potential, from obtaining that cursed Crown of Darkness, I wish to see them. I crave a good show, and having them in my hands will be just that."

"A most fair trade." Maleficent's smile turned more wicked.

The other villains were on edge, but knew not to mess with the Demon-Spawn.

Kefka merely snickered, dying to see the results.

 **-In a world which does not exist-**

Twelve individuals wearing long black cloaks, gloves and boots sat on high chairs. All of them waited for their leader, seated atop the highest one, to speak. None of them revealed their faces, but their presence was one that made such a thing unimportant. However, the leader, a tall and muscular man, stared pensively at the center of the room.

"Hey, boss, wanna start the meeting?" one with thin arms and a raspy voice asked.

"It appears a new King of Darkness has appeared." Said the deep-voiced man.

"What!? Are you serious!?" exclaimed one of the shortest one, clearly a young man without much muscle, "Um... I vote we send the newbie to check him out!"

"Why you little bedwetter!" growled the only female in the group, "Be a man for once and put your neck on the line before I wring it!"

"Enough." Said a very muscular man with a whispery voice, arms crossed, "Do tell, what is this king like?"

"Just a child, but a useful one." Said a slimmer man whose old age seemed apparent on his high-pitched voice, "Yes, with the proper experiments, he would be a great asset. Not to mention what a King of Darkness and their promising prowess is in terms of raw power. According to legends, they feed on darkness as much as they feasted on hearts."

"Sounds positively disgusting..." a man who smelled of flowers voiced his thoughts, "No different than a Heartless."

"No, but the Keyblade he wields devours them and their hearts." Replied the leader, "Used correctly, taken from him, it could be another way to accomplish our plans."

"So, we're keeping an eye on him?" a slim, tall man said, "Listen, boss, no disrespect but...aren't we already keeping track of another key?"

"Multiple probabilities add a delicious spice to any outcome." Commented one man flipping cards between his fingers, "Am I right in assuming you want to see which to bet on?"

"Or, perhaps, you wish to see both their limits..." whispered a short young man with an opened book.

"All are correct." Their leader told them, "We need to see which is the most useful. However, the crownless king can and should be considered a threat."

"If it's because of his Keyblade, let me just teach him not to mess with us." The only female smirked under her hood, "I'd like to have some fun already!"

"Recklessness will get you killed." The whispery-voiced man told her.

She growled, "You think being number three means you're better suited at it than me? I know how to make people twist in pain."

"Knowledge alone isn't enough." Said another equally buff and more deep-voiced man, "The men who fought for the title of king all perished. He may as well be another name to that list."

"Yes, but two became Heartless." Their leader reminded them, "One who discarded his body, destroying it for the sake of power. The second, the last one, is but a memory of which I remain." Silence. Buzzing emptiness that dulled their ears. Despite their outbursts, none gave much of a reaction until a calm, cold, calculating young man spoke up.

"Are you keeping any other surprises from us?" he asked dully.

Their leader answered in a calm monotone, "I have made my intentions clear to you. For us to recover our hearts, there should be no limit. Thus, I will tell you this promising king could be another key for our plans or an obstacle to be removed." He then snapped his fingers, an image appearing, "Thus, should he succumb to the darkness, he shall make a fine ally."

Giggling, the young woman spoke up, "Sounds fun... Can I have my fun now?" Another snap from the leader, and a portal appeared. She casually jumped down, walking casually to it.

"Here." Said the high-pitched man, throwing her a picture, "It's the blond one. Be sure to remember not to attack him or the other child with the Keyblade."

"Ugh, do I need to?" she grunted, drawling out her question slightly.

A third snap stopped her, "You are our newest member and I have no doubt in your abilities. That being said, they have barely started and one of our projects is still in motion. Keep them alive by any means needed and only test them should they require a push. There are more like us who will be interested in them."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep an eye on him." She groaned, "But know this, when I get my chance to fight..." she clenched a fist, "He'll grovel at my feet and understand his place."

The one that angered her spoke up, "Damn, that sounds so-"

"Not another word or I'll truly wring your neck!" she snapped before finally setting in Wonderland.

After the portal closed, the young man she snapped to whined, "Hey boss, are you sure she wasn't better where you found her? Um... No chance you could relocate me to someplace away from her?" The other ten cloaked figures disappeared as if they were never there. "Hey guys! Don't leave me hanging! She could actually kill my ass!"

 **PARASITES**

 **HUNGERING**

 **FOR**

 **POWER**

 **HAVE**

 **NO**

 **RIGHT**

 **OVER**

 **THEIR**

 **KING**

The hooded sadist was quick to find the group her main target was part of as they traveled through a giant forest, "What a bunch of clowns..." she groaned in disgust.

Unaware of what was happening, but still remembering what happened, Naruto had to ask something to his smallest companion, "Hey Vivi, that drain spell, is there a way I could reverse it?"

Vivi, who had been right beside him, hummed in thought, crossing his arms, "I'm not even sure. Perhaps you could try to learn it and counter it that way... It's a tricky one, though. I don't think I have nearly enough magic to do it, or the nature to do it."

"Nature?" the blond asked, "Like how the spiral shape of our hair on the top of our heads works?"

"Um...yeeesss...?" Vivi drawled out slowly, "I-I, uh, told you magic's a manifestation of one's self."

"Oh yeah, I still don't get it much." The whiskered boy rubbed the back of his head as he confessed that.

Donald huffed, "Seriously?"

Sora defended him quickly, "Come on, give someone a break. I've only just learned a couple spells just moments ago."

"It is a bit complicated..." Vivi admitted, "Anyway, a drain spell is very, very offensive. It requires you to want to steal from someone or something you despise. Mostly it's stamina or life energy... And I don't see you doing any of those." He was as honest and simple as he could to help his friend get the point.

"Then I better stick to my own style." the blond summed up, "If that clown appears again, it'll be a pain if he uses that trick."

"Or maybe it's something else..." Vivi poked his index fingers together, "I-I'm still not sure, but it could be dangerous. Maybe he's using a magic item for that one, which could be worse."

"What is it, then?" Laguna asked impatiently, "Come on, don't leave me hanging."

"Does it matter?" Naruto asked calmly, "All we gotta do is take Alice home. If that clown appears, I'll hit him before I run out of energy."

Donald's beak was fully open in utter disbelief, "That's stupid!" he yelled at the insane plan.

"It's not the riskiest thing we've done..." Vivi mumbled, poking his fingers together. "But I think we can do it..."

"Does your optimism rub off that strongly?" Alice asked her fellow blond and the brunet, "Are you really that intent on fighting?"

"Why are you also looking at me?" Sora asked.

"Feels like you two are birds of a feather." Goofy thought out loud, arms crossed with one hand on his chin, "I mean, you're both cheerful, and even look alike."

"As if." The two said in unison, immediately turning to each other in surprise.

"Hmm...spiky hairdos, blue eyes, and similar faces..." Laguna hummed, "Yeah, are we sure you two weren't separated at birth?"

"No, if that were the case then..." Naruto took a second-long pause, closing his eyes for that brief moment, "Sora would have to be an orphan."

"Oh..." Laguna felt like kicking himself and his expression showed it, "Kid, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine." The boy shook his head, then grinned at the others, "Hasn't stopped me from trying to show everyone how great I am!"

Everyone felt uncomfortable, even the spy could tell he faked the smile, ' _Hmm, intriguing. Seems this new crownless king is good at hiding emotions._ ' A smirk of cruelty and sadism spread under the shadows of her hood, "Nice, seems I found a good spot to sink my teeth in."

Alice returned to her previous question, "Why are you so willing to fight such a dangerous man?"

"Because I know what it's like to have guys try to put others down, and he takes too much joy out of it." The blond growled out, "Nothing pisses me off more. And it's not only that he enjoys it, it's like he's getting a sick, twisted satisfaction out of it. He's far worse than any guy I ever fought, and I've dealt with lots of creeps."

"Like that Mizuki, right…?" Vivi asked, then got curious stares from the others which embarrassed him, "Um, long story."

"Well, yes, but Kefka's far worse." The blond stated again, "Like he doesn't even understand that what he's doing is cruel. Mizuki at least tried to make it sound reasonable, but not the clown."

Gulping, Goofy asked, "Are we really going to fight him?"

"Not like you have a choice," said the hidden sadist.

Suddenly, a quaking chill ran up and down her spine, a tingling sensation that alerted her of danger, "Ah, there they are." She hid as a new pair of eyes appeared, those of the insane jester, "Hmm, what to do with our little entourage, my fair lady?" he bowed to the fat woman walking in front of him, fewer cards than last time following her too.

"Isn't it obvious?" she growled, "Seize them!"

Sora was paralyzed by the voice, "Come on, not again!"

As he summoned his Keyblade, the seven travelers were surrounded. All six males did the same for Alice, their backs turned to her while they faced the soldiers. Both rec-clad boys stared as the queen appeared, a sight that worried Naruto when Kefka also showed his mug. Realizing the other Keyblade wielder's wariness, Sora didn't take long to realize who the jester was.

"Surrender now so we can end the trial!" the queen screamed, "All of you are guilty of defying the queen – that is me! – and trying to steal my heart!"

"Yes, yes, yes, how dare they!?" Kefka laughed, skipping around her on the tips of his toes, then he just stopped. He floated midair, feet dangling over the grassy floor before he used a hand block whatever little to no light was and observe the brunet, "Hmm, what's this I spy and missed in that beautiful trial? Is it the boy who dared stop the culprit from getting her due punishment?"

"That trial was a joke and you know it!" Sora exclaimed.

"And whatever trial held by you is bound to be no good, kabuki man!" the crownless king added, pointing at Kefka.

Said madman kept his smile, pointing at himself with both index fingers, "Me? But I am a loyal servant of the Queen of Hearts?"

"And in here, what I say goes!" she yelled.

Vivi – conquering his fears – stepped forward, "B-but none of us would steal a heart! Don't we d-deserve the benefit of the doubt?"

"Silence!" the queen's voice was loud enough her vocal cords nearly shot out of her throat, and the volume nearly blew Vivi off his feet.

"Lady, what happened to innocent until proven guilty!?" Laguna asked in disbelief.

"You're guilty because I say so!" she shot back with the maturity of a child throwing a tantrum.

"Well, far as I know, I'm a king!" the blond shouted, aiming his Keyblade at her, "Last I checked, I don't have to bow to you unless I want to."

As he glared, the monarch grew madder, "You insolent little brat! I'll-"

"Also!" Naruto knew everyone was ready to fight, turning to Sora he saw the boy nod. Getting permission from the others' silent actions, he started the fight, "I just feel like saying no so an overgrown brat like you understands the real world isn't how you want it to be!"

Boiling with rage near-literally with the deep red on her face and bulging neck veins, the queen hollered, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

The spy giggled at the boy's sass, "Not bad, he should be fun."

"You heard her, get chopping!" Kefka laughed, clapping like an idiot.

"Sorry for this!" the blond told Alice.

"What fo- Ah!" Reaching to his side, Naruto pulled Alice to the side, the girl twirling along him to avoid a spear. Due to his direct approaches through brute force and crazy strategies, he had the stamina and strength to parry an axe as one of the spade soldiers got too close as he threw the girl up. Swiftly, he side-kicked him, making it wobble backwards while Alice yelped midair.

Laguna found a good spot from a nearby tree and fired his grappling hook, "I got her!" he told Naruto, who let the man carry the girl out of harm's way. He held the girl's hand and gripped her tightly, swinging up, and then on a tree branch, "Stay here and yell if they try anything!" he told her and swung back down while the girl kneeled near the edge to watch the fight worriedly.

Despite his odd weapon of choice, Goofy's shield did its job as it parried a spear before he pushed back the attacker. With a clear line of sight, the buck-toothed dog threw his shield at the card before him, rattling its head. Just to show an even crazier fighting style, he caught the shield as it bounced back to him, flipped in the air as he caught it, and stomped on a card soldier's head when it tried to tackle him.

Donald and Vivi were back to back, the first casting his barrier spell to give them some air to breathe. Donald wasn't as kind with the enemies and with a wave of his staff summoned sparkling lights like fireworks. If the comparison was anything to go by, it dazzled the soldiers with the light and burnt some of them. Every card ran off, but the ones closest were blasted by the explosions.

Sora and Naruto didn't let appearances full them and went straight for the one pulling the strings, " **Dark Fire!** " the blond shouted, summoning several blue fireballs.

"Fire!" Sora exclaimed, firing a large fireball from his Keyblade as if it were a large pistol.

Kefka chortled as the Queen of Hearts sweated nervously, and casually swatted aside the fireballs, "Not bad, not bad, not bad at all! But!" he lifted his left hand, "This one's better, kiddies!" he swung his hand, the foul magic energy crackling from his fingers put them on edge. Widely throwing his hand in an arc, he launched a series of fireballs that spread around before focusing on the two.

"Uh-oh!" Sora exclaimed, and then had an idea, "Freeze!" his spell cast a wide-spread freezing attack which countered the fire.

Naruto's was sadly a single-shot version with a lone ice spear, so he had to cast his barrier, " **Shield!** " he gritted his teeth when the heat clashed against his magic wall, and he could see how the flames tried to get to him around it. It was as if the magic was intent on destroying anything in its path.

"Ah, wonderful, just wonderful!" Kefka laughed dementedly, "Light and Darkness working together, but for how long!?" he blew a raspberry, like an immature child, "Pfft! Like it'll last!" he frowned at the young swordsmen, then casually scratched his butt, "Prepubescent pretty boys like you are so idealistic... Ugh, the wait for the inevitable downfall is so BORING!"

Both Keyblade wielders tried to cut him down, but the clown just let out a roar of laughter and leapt over them. Landing on top of a mushroom, he waved with a maniacal grin. The others were doing their best on their side. Laguna remained up and fired at the soldiers, shooting a spear out of one card man's hands before he could get close to the others, letting Goofy bash him on the face.

However, someone called Kefka's attention, "Blizzard!" Vivi called forth an icy wind which froze the floor, tripping the card men on their faces.

Donald wasn't as kind and zapped them, "Thunder!" his lightning strike nailed them easier due to their weapons conducting electricity, knocking them out cold.

"I think that's half of 'em, fellas!" Goofy said as he stood on their side to back them.

"Ah, I see!" Kefka smiled wider than usual, eyes glinting like a child in a candy store, "Tasty, wonderful magic!" he brought up his hand, a dark aura erupting from it.

Suddenly, Vivi cried out in pain, "Ack!" the tiny mage's body was engulfed with a familiar dark aura, an agonizing pain shooting through his body which threw him down on his knees. Naruto, who had watched it as he thought on how to get to the jester, recognized the event. It was the exact same thing that happened to him, and Kefka did it with too much ease against the small wizard.

"Let him go!" Naruto wasn't the only one who saw it and grew mad, he and Sora yelled in unison and threw their Keyblades in the air.

"Hmm!" Kefka went in a tight-lipped exclamation, eyes bulging out as he casually tilted his body backwards to dodge the swords, "Well, that was annoying and distracting!" he shot his body back upright like a bolt of lightning jolted his body, only to see the two boys running up to him, catch their falling Keyblades, and bring them down on his head! "And this is just annoyingly distracting!"

"We're not done, yet!" the two exclaimed simultaneously.

The boys ground their teeth as the clown smirked at them and summoned a barrier. Their magic weapons clashed against it, creating sparks which flew from the collision point. All the while, Kefka had to keep both hands up without losing his dementedly amused smile. Grunting, the two kids kicked off the barrier and got some distance from the insane jester, who merely dusted the back of his hands.

"Kids, not to rush you, but hurry!" Laguna shouted and took aim, which the clown didn't bother dealing with as he sent another set of fireballs at the group below.

When card soldiers and the otherworldly warriors ran away from the flames, the swordsmen grew angrier. "I'm wiping that smile off your face, damn kabuki!" the blond yelled, mad to the point of sickness.

Further mocking him, Kefka stomped a foot forward, then shoved an open palm in front of him in the air and had the other hand over his head, the palm aimed upwards, "Then let us put on a show! Hahahaha!" it brought him great amusement to see the blond so furious, "Let that feeling boil hotter, unbearably scorching, and then unleash it all! Let's make a symphony to burn everything to ashes!"

Understandably, the blond boy wanted nothing more than beat the guy to a pulp, but a shining from the jester's hand called his attention, ' _Is that a ring?_ ' upon closer inspection, it was a gold ring with a black gem which insides glowed with a dark purple magic energy source.

"Kefka, what are you doing!?" the queen screamed at him furiously.

"Just my job, eliminating pests and unneeded ones at that!" the fake adviser chortled.

"Sora, that ring." Naruto whispered to his friend, who nodded upon seeing the magical item.

"Alright, Kefka, you're done for!" the brunet exclaimed, he and his friend taking stances together.

Kefka chortled, "Oooooh~! Crispy, creamy, you'll be done, and rather well done~! Let's go~! Little King!" he then pointed a finger at the youths, the ring he had glowed briefly and soon materialized the dark power he had stolen. A dark fireball formed over the very end of one claw like digit.

"Think I'm scared of the darkness?!" came Naruto's automatic challenge.

And then, it all changed as Kefka stared silently at him, and with a shocking level of coherence and quietness replied, "You will be."

Those words put him on edge, ' _What's this guy...? He's..._ ' he glared harder, not daring himself to be afraid as memories flooded back, ' _Just another snake like Orochimaru_.'

He stood his ground, and the mad jester gained a wide toothy smile, "Ahah! That is a good expression on your face, oh young king! Let me see more of it, please~?" Trailing his finger across the air, a thin line of darkness was etched into reality. Like a line of pure black tar, an explosion of dark fire shot into existence.

"Run!" Naruto shouted, summoning his double, " **Doppelganger!** " the shadowy copy grabbed Sora, jumping away with him.

The fireball followed Naruto similarly to the ferocious howling hounds of hell. As if sentient, they kept following the would-be king who ran as fast as he could. Smashing his feet against the ground, he burst into an athletic roll, avoiding them as best as he could. Any misstep would result in certain death, the explosions engulfing and devouring him like the hellhounds they were evocative of.

Sensing the resemblance, Kefka clasped both hands together, pointing them at the running youth, with his fingers interlocked to resemble the jaws of a beast, "Run, run, run! Or you'll be charred a black crisp!" the fires morphed into a running canine beast the size of a bus. It possessed glowing red eyes, a long purple body and huge clawed limbs and a distended jaw made of black fire.

"Heads up, Kefka!" Sora, taken by the blond's double, had snuck behind the clown and finally landed a hit!

"Gah!" the jester yelled when feeling the Kingdom Key strike his back, "Argh, such insufferable light…" he growled like an angry beast, then caught the blade with a hand, keeping the kid at bay easily, "You're not a paragon of light, so let's see how much darkness I can take from you!" he chuckled and raised his other hand, the ring's gem glowing… but it had no effect, "What!?"

Kefka, astonished, shook his hand as if it'd awaken the ring. Sora took a page from Naruto's book to kick the clown on the face, getting him to grind his teeth angrily. The brunet landed safely on the ground and sent him a glare. Meanwhile, Naruto wanted to be proud of his friend, but at the same time he had to stop the beast trying to bite his head off by letting it bite his Keyblade.

Both the blond and the monster were at a stalemate, none giving an inch and the sword gaining no scratches despite the fangs grinding against it. Its claws burnt the forest floor and dug deeply into its scorched dirt to not lose its footing against the child. Just as it started to push him back due to its weight and size being that of an average truck, a certain gunman swung by.

"Catch!" he shouted and grabbed the blond, leaving behind a grenade. The beast glared at the duo swinging away, not noticing the explosive until it blew up right on its face. However, the explosion merely stunned it. It shook its massive head and had to deal with an annoying ring on its ears. Regardless of the small success, the man was happy to see the boy alive.

Although he had other matters to attend to, "Drop me here!" he said and Laguna trusted him.

"Take care, we'll deal with the big guy!" the long-haired man said and kicked off a tree, returning to the beast. Jumping off his arms, the blond readied his sword just as the insane jester started juggling fireballs while the queen watched. She roared at him to take out the brunet, whose magical weapon served perfectly for a game of tennis.

Every time a deadly fiery projectile went his way, the big-shoed boy lifted his key and it bounced back the attacks, or he simply smacked them right at the jester, "Am I glad Wakka pestered me to play." He decided to smile confidently at the colorful magician, whose face conveyed a twisted form of excitement.

"I don't know where you get that light to push me away, but no matter!" he raised his hand, his ring glowing, "Your friends aren't as lucky!" and he caught the whiskered child's blade, "Your little buddy didn't have a lick of darkness in him. You? Not as lucky!" he spun, dragging Naruto around in the air as Sora ran to help him, and easily crashed one boy into the other.

Watching them tumble away had him snickering, irking the two further, "Did he…really not see you?" the blond asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sora didn't understand why his friend gained such a large grin.

"I got an idea…" the blond whispered, "See the ring? Well, follow my lead." He gripped the brunet's shoulder, who nodded right back at him.

"What're you blabbering about?" Kefka asked, "Come on, I need to get to the punchline!" he urged them, and the blond grinned.

"Yo, kabuki, you're done for! **Doppelganger!** " he summoned his copy, the two racing at the demented man. Both aiming at the jester, " **Dark Fire!** "

"Ah, how delightfully hopeless you are!" Kefka leapt into the air, away from the blue flames and right towards Alice, "Let's see if I can make you even more hopeless! DESPAIRINGLY SO!"

"Like I'd let you lay a finger on her!" the blond and his shadow jumped after him, the two ran up the tree, throwing their Keyblades up in the air.

"Oh, don't worry!" the clown cracked a crooked smile as the girl attempted to run off, only to bump into him. Twirling around her, he stood behind the girl, leaning forward to grab her chin with one hand and keep his ringed hand near her face, "I'd be more than delighted to see what can become of her with the right friendship, like the king at the mountain."

Once on the branch she was in, the two dark-blade wielders ran at the colorful maniac, swords ready at their sides, "Gotcha!" the original shouted as he and his copy slashed at the clown, only to see his barrier one more time. As Alice shuddered in the man's cold grip, feeling a horrifying power emanate from deep within him, she clasped her hands and inwardly prayed to be saved by the blond.

"Pathetic, weak and slow on the head!" Kefka taunted with a smirk. Pushing the barrier forward, he made both his opponents crash back-first against the trunk of the tree, but he didn't break the spirit. As one, the two ran back to the clown, who merely sighed tiredly, showing intelligence as he raised a hand, "No wonder you're king, you aren't freeing yourself from the mentality set to you by those who chose your life…"

"Really!?" the blond smirked as he hopped in front of his copy and slashed at the jester, who caught the blade with his hand, "Because I'm making a fool out of you!"

The copy jumped over the original, swinging down his sword which Kefka caught with his other hand, "Hmph, is that your best?"

"No!" Sora's voice shouted from Naruto's doppelganger's mouth, "This is!"

The jester stepped back, "H-How-" he didn't know Naruto could imitate voices and in his moment of shock the real Sora replaced the copy and cut the man's ring.

Shock spread all over the jester's face, his eyes jumping as he let out a bloodcurdling scream, "NO! No, no, no! NOOOO! NONONONO!" in his yelling, dark energy exploded from the ring, which was absorbed by the blond boy's Keyblade, "I…I…I…" he backpedaled, letting Alice go as she ran to Naruto, who protectively put her behind him while he and Sora raised their Keyblades to fight back.

"That was it, wasn't it?" the blond growled, "Next time don't make your weak-point too obvious!" he ended with a large smile to mock the jester.

"I…I…" Kefka started to shake…and then burst out in laughter, "AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"W-What's with this guy!?" Sora asked, "Shouldn't he have blown his lid?"

"Oh no, no, no, not at all!" the jester giggled, then his face and posture became serious, rigid, cold and downright unnerving, "You've taken out a little trinket to help me drain darkness from others… The power I have is all mine." He said coolly, relaxed, and with a most terrifying smile. Glad at having said his piece, he then snapped his fingers.

During his speech, the monster he created had left claw marks on the floor and exhausted the others, only to let out a deafening roar, "What are you doing, Kefka!?" the queen, who had been ignored all the time by her supposed adviser, yelled at the top of her lungs. All she got from the madman was a tired stare, his head hanging limply to the side like a sleepy child's.

"Consider this my resignation." the jester's soft voice was accompanied by the beast lunging to the Queen of Hearts, landing at her side, "Oh well, time to feed, my pretty!" he cooed cheerfully. The three with him widened their eyes in cold, nightmarish fright when the beast's claws sunk into the woman's chest, absorbing a large amount of darkness from her!

Sobbing weakly, Alice clasped her hands over her mouth, "Oh no..." she trembled, and the terror increased when Kefka's smile spread more over his face.

"Ah, nothing better than dethroning a worthless monarch..." he said nihilistically as the woman's body was engulfed by darkness, which was soon absorbed by the monster's body. All card men screamed in terror, only to run off, making the jester sigh, "All of them lived and died to please her, and she was never satisfied. What's the point on such pointless existence? Isn't it more liberating for it to just end?"

His creation's body shuddered, loud sickening crunching noises of bones breaking echoed in the forest. Spikes shot out of its back, crimson ones. Its claws gained an equal crimson tint. Suddenly, its tail swung out, cutting a three with a red heart-shaped blade on the tip. Horns sprouted over its head, mimicking the woman's crown. And for the final touch, it let out a powerful shriek which stunned everyone!

"Argh, what's that noise!?" a card soldier asked with his ears plugged with his fingers, only for the shrieking to suddenly stop. "Huh?" he turned to see the monster's maw opened, drool dripping from it and into a puddle. Before the card man could even cry in horror, it swung its claws and swiftly cut it into three pieces! A heart shot from the lifeless body, and the monster quickly devoured it with its jaws!

"Sora, we need the Keyblade!" Goofy called out.

"Coming!" the brunet said, turning to Naruto, who nodded to him. Grabbing Alice's hand, the blond pulled her close. All three jumped, the girl hooking her arms around the whiskered swordsman, and landed safely with their friends. Everyone made sure to keep an eye on the big monster and also Kefka, doing so with the intention to keep both away from the petite girl.

Kefka went wide-eyed, "HMMM…HMMMM…HMMMMM! No, no, no, no! This won't do! This won't do at all! You guys have more allies than I do! Let's make it fairer, more fun, more…exciting!" he said, rubbing his hands together in excitement and anticipation before he clapped them together in rapid succession.

"What's he doing?" Donald asked, readying an ice-spell as did Sora, Naruto and Vivi.

"If experience taught us anything with this guy, we'll probably want to run!" Laguna was right. Each clap made a floating fireball burst larger. Then larger. Then larger. Until it became a massive floating orb.

Then, as if drawing in the air, Kefka etched eyes and a jagged mouth on it. "And now~! I create for thee, a BOMB!" he smashed his hands together and sent a flying heart into it. The flame turned pitch-black, and a large heart-shaped hole appeared right between its eyes and mouth, manifesting it as a Pureblood Heartless. Upon seeing the warriors facing its creator, the newborn monster flew right at them at high speed!

"Should we run?" Alice asked, to which Naruto got ready to carry her.

"Yes!" Vivi exclaimed and fired his ice-spell as did the others. Sadly, their attacks only slowed down the charging fireball, which was followed by the other beast leaping from tree to tree to chase them. Laguna quickly pulled the tiny mage over his shoulders. They ran off, fast enough that their feet turned into blurs with Alice once again on the blond boy's back.

Soon, the Heartless started to outrun them like a stampeding bull, worrying the hooded spy, ' _This guy's insane in more ways than one. I know Kings of Darkness are dangerous, but not that they can create Pureblood Heartless like they're clay sculptures!_ ' she zipped close to the group and kept her eyes on the battle, intent on keeping herself alive first and foremost.

However, she couldn't let them die, "Hmm, what's that?" Kefka, who floated cross-legged, asked as he put a hand over his eyes.

"Stop being so pathetic and fight back!" shouted the hooded woman. Everyone turned to see the giant bomb Heartless shudder, a beam of light piercing it. Electricity coursed through the air as the giant monster's body convulsed before it blew up. And just like that, whoever was who saved them disappeared as the darkness floated away.

Kefka was livid, "Argh, who dares ruin my show!?" he floated down to stomp the floor in rage like a child throwing a tantrum. "Not fair, not fair, not fair!"

"Everyone, you heard the lady, let's fight!" Naruto said as they faced the beast Heartless after putting down Alice.

"Grr, Heartbreaker, enjoy your meal!" Kefka fumed.

Heartbreaker followed its master's orders and lunged at Naruto, grabbing him before the boy could react. It spun around, using its claws and bladed to push the others away. Its ridiculous speed let it easily shove them away. Once it stopped spinning, it used the momentum to fling the blond at a tree. A growl was heard as once again electricity tingle in the air, jolting his arm when a hand grabbed his.

"Hey, wake up!" the owned shouted and spun him around as quickly, throwing the kid at the monster, "And do your job!"

Naruto was flung back at the monster at high speeds and could feel the electricity crackling through his body and weapon, "ORA!" he shouted and slashed Heartbreaker's chest, shocking it and making it fall flat on its face. His landing wasn't as good, nor was it elegant. He skidded to a halt on his feet, and even then, he fell on one knee from the sudden rush and dizziness.

"Do you know who's helping us?" Goofy asked.

"I've never met her, I didn't even get to see her face..." the blond gasped.

"Wait, the Heartless is still stunned!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Let's give him all we got!" Sora exclaimed.

Everyone attacked without mercy while the monster saw stars floating around its head. Sora and Naruto slashed with Sora using more practiced moves and Naruto going for wilder strikes. Donald cast a powerful icy gale while Vivi summoned a fireball. Goofy slammed its face with all his strength behind his shield. And Laguna planted both feet firmly on the ground and fired like there was no tomorrow.

Kefka was angrier than before, "Wake up, you stinky beast!" he shot a lightning bolt at the monster, making it jump. "Eat, eat, eat! Sink your teeth into their faces already!" once it landed, the shockwave knocked everyone back. Alice gasped as the party of six trying to protect her crashed before her, giving the jester an idea, "Now, enjoy that girl's heart! Make them cry as you savor her light!"

She froze, seeing the monster jump at her with a claw ready...only to be blocked by a red spear, "Hold it!" a heart card shouted.

"Run!" a spade man yelled.

"But why!? Your queen wanted me dead!" the petite girl exclaimed.

"This monster has killed our ruler, we don't have anything!" a heart man said as he and his fellows used their spears to try to push back the Heartless.

Instead, they were flung away by a swipe of its claws, but the spades ran at it, "Get going!" they screamed and swung at the monster, which spun around to lash at them with its bladed tail. Alice gasped in horror, unable to believe what she was seeing. All of the card men were cut, and while they didn't bleed, the pain they suffered was obvious.

"Stop...stop it!" Naruto shouted as he got on his knees, "You can't fight it!"

"We have to!" a heart soldier replied, only to be slashed by the Heartless' claws.

"Why...?" Alice asked, tears streaming down her face, "Why do you...do this?"

To ruin everything, Kefka chortled, "Because that is life." He said coldly, "Clinging to something only to lose it. Anyone would fall into despair. With nothing worth fighting, what is their worth? It is for that reason a guy like me needs to show others that worth." He returned to his psychotically cheerful tone, "Besides, what else are they good for!?"

None of the otherworldly warriors could believe it and watched in stunned horror the card men didn't care for their lives as they attacked blindly. Alice's cheeks became waterfalls of tears at the sight of their pain and suffering. Feeling a deep sorrow in her heart, she fell to her knees, clasped her hands together, and closed her eyes. All she could do was pray.

"Please...please somebody... Somebody save them!"

Her cries stirred something in Naruto, quite literally, "What's this...?" he felt a tear run down his cheek, followed by pain, "Ah!" he fell to his knees, clutching his chest, "What's this...this sadness?" he shut his eyes tight as a dark aura overcame him.

"Naruto...?" Vivi asked in shock.

Kefka scowled, "Tch, such a precious heart's sorrow..." he groaned and stepped back, "Only a true king could withstand... What's he doing?" he was utterly shocked as Naruto stood up.

"Alice..." he started through clenched teeth, "If this is your pain..." his Keyblade started to absorb the darkness overcoming him, "I'll make this monster feel it tenfold!" electricity crackles through his blade, which he slashed the air with, " **Lightning!** " he shouted, his magical sword coated with a double-edged, narrow-tipped blade made of pure electricity.

The cloaked spy stared in disbelief, "He learned my magic? Who or what is this kid?"

Laguna felt confident once again, "You can make Heartless, but my little buddy learns fast!"

Sora stood beside his blond friend, "Ready to fight?"

"I'm ready to end this." He growled.

The brunet smiled, "That would be if I couldn't beat him faster."

The blond smirked, "Can you back that up?"

Instead of answering with words, Sora did so with actions: he ran forward with Naruto close behind him and their friends following. One of the card men acted as well and used his spear to block one of the swiping claws. It left the soldier opened for a wild slash across its body, but the other warriors didn't slow down. Jumping forward, Sora slashed the wrist, making the Heartless leap back.

Giving chase, Naruto jumped and slashed across its chest, leaving a nasty scar: a cut which was burnt thanks to the lightning. Sadly, his spell was a single-hit wonder, and the electricity disappeared. However, it left an opening for the two wizards. As Heartbreaker staggered back from the pain, the two wizards blasted it with a combined fireball, widening the burnt and getting it to fall on its side.

"Up and away!" Goofy cheered as he bashed the monster's face with his shield in an uppercut.

Seeing its neck exposed, Laguna kneeled on the ground and fired, "Here's the big gun!" he shouted and pushed a button. Suddenly, his machinegun morphed into a massive rocket launcher! A rectangular weapon with four square-shaped holes aiming dangerous explosives at the monster. The strike made it flip and land hard on its back with smoke and fire erupting everywhere!

"Where did you get that?" a baffled Naruto asked. "Wait, why did you keep it hidden!?"

"This gun's got its tricks." Laguna said, reverting it back to a machinegun, "Also, I don't use that attack much since I don't want to be burnt to a crisp."

"I'm glad it worked." Goofy said, "Now Donald and Vivi can help the soldiers."

"Oh, right!" Vivi gasped and went to aid them, casting his healing spell on them.

Donald frowned, "Goofy, they tried to cut off our heads!" he squawked angrily.

"Come on, they just lost their queen, don't you feel bad?" Sora asked, his kindness making the duck sigh in defeat.

"Fine…" he went to help, but the other four weren't standing by idly or letting their guard down.

"Alright, big guy," Laguna started and took careful aim, "we know you're playing possum, so let's have it."

Growling deeply, the Heartless spun its body around, swinging its bladed tail at the four remaining fighters. Goofy took the blow with his shield but was sent skidding back, Laguna jumped down for cover while the two Keyblade wielders dodged with a somersault. Once back on its feet, the monster snarled at them, the burn on its body was a reminder of its mistakes. Thus, it made sure to rectify that.

"What's it doing?" Sora asked as Heartbreaker lifted its claws over its head, then sunk them into the floor. Feeling the ground shake, he exclaimed, "Everyone, run!" They all jumped to the side, avoiding red thorns from impaling them, said thorns having sharp smaller thorns on them to screw them easier with.

And one of them wasn't as fast as the others, "ARGH!" Laguna tumbled down, his right leg sporting a nasty cut which was coating the floor with blood.

"Old man Laguna!" Naruto shouted and tried to go to him, only for a wall of crimson thorns to stop him, "Grr, outta my way!" he shouted as he cut them down.

"Naruto!" Sora exclaimed as his friend went straight for the carefree gunman, tackling him. Blood splattered on his face as Sora's side was impaled, the boy clenching his jaw to keep himself from yelling when he pushed Naruto forward. The wound was superficial, Sora had to put his hand to stop it from making a bigger mess, but the pain was obvious as he struggled to get up on one knee.

"Oh no…" Naruto panicked, feeling cold at what he saw, ' _This is…my fault._ ' He ran to help him, "Sora, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he turned to Laguna to try to help him too as the gunman used his machinegun like the cheapest crutch he could find.

"Careful, he's trying to split us!" Laguna shouted, only for Heartbreaker to jump at him.

"Oh no you don't!" Goofy shouted and used his shield and body to take the blow from the whipping tail, being sent to crash into a tree…unmoving.

Naruto snarled at the monster, "Damn you!"

"Oh boy, so fierce!" Kefka mocked them, floating on his back with his head hanging upside down, "Licking each other's wounds while you tough boys fight my pet? Brilliant!" they knew he was plotting something, and immediately felt nervous before the jester snapped, furiously yelling, "Too bad one of you has really annoyed me!"

Flying at the princess, he darted straight at her without bothering with anything in his path, determined to destroy her, "Oh no…" she got up and started to run, but Kefka landed right in front of her and shocked an already terrified Alice when he fell to his knees. The jester was gritting his teeth as a warm, glowing light emanated from the petite blonde.

"Argh, you blasted princesses, so pure and perfect!" he barked like an angry dog, "Die and take that radiance with you!" he lifted a hand to summon a fireball.

The sight drove Naruto to madness as he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Don't you dare!" he felt his blood go cold.

But instead of casting magic, an axe sunk into Kefka's chest, "Back off!" yelled one of the healed card soldiers.

"Grr…who…are you?" Kefka asked, playfully feigning confusion.

The card man gasped in fear as the fake adviser seemed to ignore the pain or accept it completely, "Die, you m-monster!" the spade man yelled when he readied another strike to the madman's heart, and then had his head grabbed by Kefka's hand.

"I said, who are you?" the jester growled, and when the others tried to fight him, his Heartbreaker jumped to block their path, baring its fangs and claws. "You're not important. Insignificant, pathetic, obsolete to a point of absolute absurdity!" he lifted the card before Alice's eyes, grinning far more wickedly than before, "Say, how much sorrow can your heart take…before it's dripping with darkness?"

"No, don't!" Alice cried, but Kefka tightened his grip… He dropped a petrified card, the stone body shattering before her eyes.

"Is that enough or not?" he asked impatiently, grinning with wide eyes as he gripped a heart tightly in his hands. "Well then, how about…" he put his face before hers, ignoring the pain, "I MAKE SURE EVERYONE IN HERE SHARES IN HIS DELICIOUS DESPAIR!? AHAHAHA!"

"No…no…" Alice shook, her cheeks covered with rivers of tears, "Stop…stop… JUST STOP!"

Finally, Naruto snapped. " **KEFKA!** " he roared as his body was enveloped once again with a dark aura.

The clown started clapping madly, "Oh here it comes, here it comes!"

Pain, anger and sorrow filled Naruto, blinding him to anything but wanting to harm Kefka, to kill him, to finally end a life. There were few times he had been furious enough to truly lose control. However, that was the first and only time he felt so much hatred that he felt true bloodlust. It was the first time he was burning with a killing intent, and the one responsible had made Alice cry.

Alice was crying, Laguna was bleeding, Sora was hurt because he tried to protect him… ' _I…I will be damned if I let this guy hurt them anymore!_ ' he thought furiously.

"Don't let him beat you!" the brunet he was carrying shouted, snapping him out of his enraged mindset, "Whatever he's saying, it's all to make you lose it! So don't let him win, not like this!" he bared his teeth in a rare display of his own anger, "So if he wants you to sink into darkness… Then, even if it's weak and laughable, I'll give you my light!"

 _EVEN_

 _IN_

 _THE_

 _DEEPEST_

 _DARKNESS_

 _THERE_

 _SHALL_

 _BE_

 _LIGHT_

 _FOR_

 _GUIDANCE_

Naruto closed his eyes as a pure light appeared, " _Protect Sora for me, alright?_ " he heard a familiar girl's voice echoing inside him, not in his head but deep in his heart. She tried to reach him, to keep a boy like him from sinking into endless hatred. Upon opening his eyes, deep cerulean was forever replaced with a glowing yellow like the Heartless he fought.

"Wait, what's this light?" Kefka asked in genuine surprise.

"You wanted me to sink into darkness…" Naruto started.

Sora smiled at him, "But we're not letting him go away that easily!" he handed the blond his Keyblade, Naruto's darkness sipping into it. But as the blond gripped it, he forced it on Sora's hand, giving the brunet his dark energy to heal him, ' _What's he- Wait, this darkness… It feels…pure…_ '

"Old man Laguna, sorry but I don't know if you can handle darkness healing you, so wait for Vivi." Naruto started as he and Sora were good enough to fight.

"We'll take care of these two once and for all!" the brunet said as the two took their stances before Kefka and the Heartbreaker.

The monster lifted its claws again, sending thorns to destroy the floor as they moved to skewer the two kids, "Go get them, kiddoes!" Laguna cheered for them.

Reaching the incoming thorns, Naruto went low as Sora aimed higher. In the blink of an eye, the two had cut the attack and let the monster retrieve its claws to see stumps. Overcome with anger, it went right to a tree to latch on to, its maw opened. Going from tree to tree in big jumps, it tried to disorient the kids who didn't remove their eyes from the giant Heartless.

" **Lightning!** " the blond shouted, his Keyblade bursting with electricity.

Due to his pause to summon it, Heartbreaker went for him, but Sora didn't stay still, "Thunder!" he thrust his skywards, summoning a rain of lightning bolts. It froze the enormous beast with the powerful shock, leaving his fellow keyslinger to jump and flip midair. Naruto slashed the monster across the chest once again, slicing one of its limbs clean off and causing it to flip and roll on the floor.

"Let's go!" Sora called to him, crouching low with his Keyblade to his side as the Heartless approached.

"No, let's end it!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran after the tumbling monster. One sword glowed with light and the other with darkness. In a dual X-shaped slash, the two cut Kefka's cruel creation, watching its heart and darkness be absorbed by it as a ray of light crossed over a dark shadow which slashed the air. Upon landing, they smiled at each other, but knew the job wasn't done.

For starters, Kefka remained, "Such pathetic lives, and yet you saved them. Why?"

Again, his voice kept a rather eloquent, downright nihilistic tone, which pissed off Naruto, "Who are you to decide!?" he shouted, snapping Kefka's attention back to him, and then forcing him to block the boy's hit aimed to his face, clasping his hands on the Keyblade to keep it from cutting his nose, "I see now, you're just an oversized brat too bored to care about anything! Don't pull people into your sick fun!"

Kefka kicked him off, a solid strike to the kid's gut which sent him to his friends, Sora catching him with Alice's help, "Is that concern, little king!?" the jester mocked him, "Oh, I'd be more concerned about you! I'm not one to judge, but why bother!? All life ends, all that everyone works for has to perish! Dreams end up forgotten, so why bother!? Why not just have fun!?"

"That may be true..." Sora started, then aimed his Keyblade at the maniac, "But it won't stop us from cherishing our memories and what we do with them!"

"And if you want to take them from us, we'll take you out first!" the whiskered blond roared out.

"AhaHAHAHAHA!" Kefka kept laughing louder and louder, "I am having so much fun I...I..." he then frowned deeply in disappointment, "I gotta spit! Ptoo!" he did just that, disgusting Alice. "Ruining such a glorious slaughter like goody-two shoes, the nerve!" he snarled at them, "Can't you see I freed a country from a tyrant!? You should be thanking me! Ah well, ungrateful or not, I have grown bored!"

"Bored!?" the blond echoed furiously, "You'd kill just to get a laugh out of it!?"

"Hey, I didn't get much of one!" Kefka taunted him as if his words were any consolation, "Oh well, toodles!" he flicked his fingers in a mocking wave. A dark portal appeared right behind him as he did so, and with no time to lose, he jumped in.

And so, the warriors couldn't call their fight a victorious one.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Sorry for the wait and the rush at the end, but I was having fun and the fight was getting too long. I hope I made it entertaining regardless. Sora and Naruto can fight together, and as you can see, yes, Sora will be able to use some darkness like he does when fighting along Riku in KH2, but bumped up several levels. As for Naruto, he won't give in easily to darkness with good friends at his side.

However, this is Kefka, beating him won't be easy, and even if you think you have him cornered, the guy will do anything to destroy everything. He will do everything to make sure he gets either a new Heartless or a demon out of the boy to cause destruction. He doesn't care about anything but mayhem, so don't think he'll die easily.

Now, a few words from my best friend.

 _ **Beta's Notes:**_ Hello and salutations! This is The Lord Of Pages per his usual amount of beta work here to announce what his contributions were. I was more or less responsible for part of the writing behind Kefka, his power over magic, and how he created a Heartless out of casual use of fire spells. I also helped contribute to the decisions behind his character, although as usual my good friend Swordslinger here did the bulk of the work. I was happy to help out as best as I could. And we hope you look forward to the next chapter as much as we like writing them! As for me, I'll be busy writing my own stories! So for now, so long, farewell, until we meet again!

Swordslinger out!


	7. Skulls and Gamblers

I OWN NOTHING

After such a long time waiting and many issues I'm dealing with in real life, let's start things up with a more refreshing, lighthearted take.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"Everything that happened here was a joke to that guy." Naruto scowled as he looked at the forest of Wonderland and the surviving card soldiers lost without a leader or purpose. It made his blood boil, "He didn't even try to make it seem like he had a reason, and when he did it was to make it more of a joke for his twisted mind."

"I know you're mad, but being angry won't get Alice home, or stop that jester." Sora reminded him. He also disliked what Kefka did, however, he knew they had to move forward, "I'm not telling you to not be angry either. Everything that guy did was sickening, yes. But next time we see him, we better be prepared to make him sorry."

"Yeah, you just gotta do your best to find a second chance and make it work." Goofy added with his cheery smile.

"But...those soldiers, the people of this world..." Vivi started nervously, eyeing the depressed card men.

And it was then that Laguna had finally climbed up a tree, "ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP EVERYBODY!"

"What's that guy doing!?" Donald asked in shock and disbelief.

Laguna aimed his right thumb to his face with his chin up, his free hand on his hip, and his back straightened, "Hello there, Card People!" he shouted, gathering the then confused soldiers' attention, "My name isn't important, but I'm here to tell you something! You still live!" he opened his arms as if welcoming them to listen, "Do you see and realize that!?"

"Old man Laguna?" Naruto asked in confusion as the good-natured gunman spoke in his own carefree way.

"I can't say what it's like to lose a queen, but I lost a woman who was queen of all worlds for me!" Laguna continued, looking somewhat serious despite keeping his smile. His words hit Naruto in realization as his stories of ladies clicked, "And yet, I know she wants me to live a happy life, one worth fighting for! And I plain suck!"

Everyone but Alice faceplanted, the girl stating in wide-eyed awe, "I am unable to comprehend how he can claim he's awful at something with such confidence."

"But listen, it's trying what counts, right!?" Laguna didn't stop, "Um, I'm not good with words or speeches, or being smart, or making right choices at all... Hell, I may as well be a bad parent. HOWEVER! Don't ever let anything stop you from reaching to the top! Do you know how many times I failed to just get the greatest lady of all to fall for me!?"

The soldiers stared, confused, but intrigued, "What's he going on about...?"

"Forty-seven failed attempts to woo any other lady, and seventeen until I finally got her to smile at one of my jokes!" Laguna cheered, "For all you know, there are many possibilities for you! And you can't give up, or let others slow you down! And if you got to win, you hafta do it by breaking your back! No saying anything about how it's unfair others do it easier! Work hard and earn it!"

"Why is he telling us this?" one card soldier asked.

"Once you think you're a loser and nothing is worth it, that's when you lose!" Laguna cheered wider, "So, simply, don't do that, do you understand!? I mean, I could have given up on looking for my daughter after the first fifty or so worlds I looked into, and yet I'm not resting until I see my little girl again! She's waiting for her knight in shining armor!"

"That's what he's been doing this whole time?" Naruto asked in surprise, looking at the man in an entire new light.

"Look on the light side of life, you can still do something." Laguna said.

"Um, I think he means the bright side." Vivi commented.

"So, just do it!" Laguna added, bumping up a fist, "Fill yourselves with the determination to change this world for the best, queen or no queen. If not for her, do it for yourselves!"

One card soldier looked at another, and then nodded to his fellow warriors before turning to Laguna, "We...don't have a single clue of what you said!"

The man felt like he had been punched in the gut, he even doubled over as if he had, head hung low, "Oh come on, at least tell me I was able to sound cool."

"You didn't!" Naruto told him loudly, getting his attention, "But I get you, old man." He smiled at him, a genuine bright grin, "Looking at the light side of life, meaning... Even if we have nothing, we can make every second of our life the best, and never stop fighting for that."

Laguna chortled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in awkward embarrassment, "Um, yeah, but I was trying to make it sound more cheerful."

Blushing slightly, the blond offered the tall man a genuine smile, "Well, I guess I owe you one, old man Laguna."

Beaming brightly, the man replied, "That's Uncle Laguna for you, kid."

"Don't push it." The kid grumbled, still embarrassed.

Seeing the exchange, Alice giggled, confusing Sora, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, don't tell me they don't look like father and son." The petite girl answered, "My guess is that Naruto really needed someone like Mr. Loire to be...as positive a figure as someone as outlandish like him can be." complimenting the carefree man was difficult, but she knew he meant well, "Both are more alike than you think, but one has the experience to keep a genuine smile despite their harsh life."

"A genuine smile, huh?" Sora echoed, smiling softly, "Heh, I guess being someone who can get that effect on others is pretty cool."

X-X-X-X-X

"Alright, time to see my boy." Laguna cheered as he walked into his ship.

Alice gave it an apprehensive look, "I am sure it is a fine ship, but...how well does it fly?" she was as kind as a pure-hearted princess could be.

"Don't loosen your seatbelt." Vivi said in a dreadful whisper, to which Alice swallowed some spit.

"Um, Donald, maybe we should give Alice a ride." Sora suggested.

Even the ever-impatient duck hummed, "We could, but our ship only has room for three..."

"No need to be so mean, I'm sure they trust it for a reason." Goofy was more cheerful than usual, earning himself worried looks from his partners.

Naruto turned to the trio, smiling as he waved, "Take care and make sure to see us in the next world. I'll be sure to find Riku, Kairi and this king of yours."

Sora grinned back, "That's my line!"

Once aboard their respective ships, the groups parted ways. Alice felt uncomfortable in the old ship but felt somewhat reassured when the three odd warriors took their seats next to her. Finally, they had a calm if boring trip back home with idle chatter between them. Nothing of interest was said other than discussing how to break the news for Leon.

"Are you sure your son can keep her safe from creeps like that clown?" Naruto had to ask, looking back at the princess.

Laguna grinned widely and proudly, a fist pumped up, "Hey, his pops may not be at the top of his game, but that kid showed you he packs a wallop, didn't he?"

"Hah, I could've kicked his ass had I not held back for you." The blond retorted confidently, almost smugly.

"Even so, he gave you trouble..." Vivi timidly countered, "It's obvious he has more experience fighting."

Naruto groaned, "Come on, Vivi, take my side here. Old man Laguna's son is a jerk, and he deserved a good honest punch to the face."

"I'd rather not take sides, I do support you, but...you've still got learning to do." Vivi answered in a quiet, nervous tone.

"Ugh, good point." Naruto admitted, huffing as he summoned his Keyblade to look at it, "Even Sora's got some swordplay down."

"But those spells you used..." Alice started, then shut up when seeing the boy turn to her, "Oh, sorry for interrupting." She looked down shyly.

"No, it's okay, sorry if I'm in a bad mood." The blond knew making a girl who was nice to you feel bad was awful, "I've got a lot on my head with this thing... And I don't like that Leon guy."

"Squall's opinion for you has changed for the better, though." Laguna pointed out, "I'm not saying you gotta shake hands, but just try not to fight."

"Squall, Leon...are you talking about the same man?" Alice asked.

"It's complicated." Laguna replied with a sheepish grin, then brightened it up, "Anyway, I'm sure you'll like Traverse Town. No better world to welcome newcomers and help them."

"Sounds lovely, but would that mean you'd...leave me behind?" she didn't mean to sound clingy, but she was nervous.

"Until we fix whatever's happening to the worlds." Naruto offered her a small smile, "Unless we do something about Maleficent and the Heartless, all worlds could be devoured by darkness."

"Of course, I understand." She answered sadly.

Naruto picked up on that, "Something wrong?"

"I'm...honestly not looking forward to being alone or staying still." She answered truthfully.

"Y-You won't be!" Vivi exclaimed, "Leon, Aerith, Cid, and now Sora and his friends as well as us will look after you, right?"

"Wow Vivi, you said it like a true knight in shining armor should." Laguna beamed in pride, getting the small wizard to pull down his hat in embarrassment.

"He's right, and we'll be sure to visit." Naruto added with a large grin, bumping a fist into his heart.

Blushing slightly at their kindness, the girl smiled softly back, "Thank you, and I mean it with all the gratitude in my heart."

Once they arrived, and Laguna made sure they wouldn't find Cid, the group was with Leon in his hotel room. Said swordsman took in the news as well as he could. Naruto didn't like leaving Alice with him, but knew that Laguna and Vivi had a point saying he was strong enough to keep her safe. If not, he at least trusted he'd prioritize keeping her away from Kefka or Maleficent's clutches.

"What a load you dropped on my shoulders." Leon sighed, a hand on his scarred face. Naruto was about to shout, but he directed a firm look at the boy and his father, "I'll look after her, but if Maleficent and this Kefka you mentioned are going to chase her, she can't be in the town."

"First, don't be an ass." Naruto bared his teeth angrily at the older swordsman, "Second, what do you mean she can't stay?"

"I didn't mean she can't be in this world, just not in plain sight." Leon answered. "There's a house hidden in the third district by powerful magic. The old man can guide you there." He looked at his father square in the eye and crossed his arms, "I'd come with you, but now I have to tell the others and double the defenses."

"Are you telling us to just get her there?" Vivi asked in mild-confusion, "What makes you so sure it's safe?"

"As powerful as Maleficent or a good a sorcerer as Kefka are, I can bet my life safely saying she couldn't be in safer hands." Was Leon's final reply.

"He's not kidding, kid." Laguna reassured him.

"Alright," Naruto started, arms crossed and eyes squinted as he turned to Leon once again, "you're still an ass."

"Trust me, I don't care what you think when I have to be realistic." Leon retorted firmly.

"I know, so at least I'm trusting your word." Naruto's words surprised Leon with how serious he sounded, until he continued, "Just know this, if you ever say anything bad to Alice, I'll be back to punch that damn dead fish look off your face." Alice giggled despite herself, trying to contain such involuntary answer as she pictured a fish's face replacing Leon's. But she did appreciate Naruto's concern, even if it was rash.

"Ah, that's the answer I expected." Leon said bluntly.

Laguna sighed deeply, head hung low, "Is this what having to parent two boys is like?"

Vivi took pity on him and patted his side.

X-X-X-X-X

"This is...certainly colorful." Vivi voiced his thoughts as one could see how he arched an eyebrow in the way an eye was opened wider than the other.

Entering a seemingly crumbling house, the party found mountains of books, fancy furniture and well-lit walls. At the center of the room, daintily sipping tea from a cup which a flying teapot had filled, was a wizard. Blue robes, matching pointy hat which extended upwards to the point it should've fallen backwards, and a massive beard which covered most of his front. With the round glasses and large nose, he pictured a kind, warm image of a grandfatherly figure. His smile was nothing short of genuine.

"Ah, good evening there, gentlemen and young lady, I see you're a few minutes earlier than expected." He pulled off his glasses, blowing on them before cleaning them with his robe, "Ah yes... Laguna, it is so good to see you. Let's see, you're accompanied by the fair Alice, young but talented Vivi, and a curious case for a chosen king in Naruto."

"How...?" Naruto and Alice started, the girl gasping and the blond wary of the elder.

Laguna chortled, "Don't be afraid. Good ol' Merlin's an odd one for sure, but, well, don't expect his magic stuff to make sense." He patted his head sheepishly, "I still have trouble getting it."

Vivi scanned the man, "You're...capable of seeing glimpses of the future. Not like fortune telling, but few of the countless possibilities." He bounced where he stood slightly, nervous but excited. "I wish I could do it too, all I have for exceptional spells is a...tracking one..." he admitted timidly.

"Remarkably correct and modest, my boy." The wizard chortled and stood up after putting down his cup of tea, grabbing a straight cane to help himself up, "Now, where are my manners? I am Merlin, a wizard and acquaintance of many. I believe you've met my pupil Donald as well as the carrier of the Keyblade, Sora."

"That duck's your pupil?" Naruto tried to picture that, then had an idea, "You mean-"

"Hold on, boy, I know what you have in mind and that you're the type who'd like to grab life by the horns the first chance you get, but first things first." Merlin told him calmly.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto turned to Alice, ashamed that he put her second.

"No, it's understandable given your situation that you'd want his help." She told him with a curt smile.

"Truly spectacular that purity in your heart. No wonder Leon wants me to keep you safe here." Merlin commented, "Anyway, I shall make preparations post-haste. However, Naruto, Vivi...I do know what you want to ask of me." the small mage blushed as he hadn't stopped bouncing in place until being named.

"Sorry to be an inconvenience." Alice bowed politely as she said that.

"My dear, an inconvenience to everyone would be leaving you free for Maleficent to pick you up." Merlin said, then smiled, "Worry not, I know just the thing to do."

Waving his wand, Merlin materialized two large doors out of thin air, "Whoa..." Vivi was awed to say the least.

Merlin chortled as he stroked his beard with a hand, "Alice, please take the door to your right, it will guide you to a safe room. Naruto, Vivi, please step into the one to your left for proper training in magic." He let them open the doors. Alice's led to a well-furnished bedroom with countless books on the shelves lining the walls. Naruto and Vivi found a simple barren room with wooden planks.

"Alright, let's go, Vivi!" Naruto cheered as he walked to the room.

"Yes!" the tiny wizard cheered and chased after him.

"Hey kids, at least wait up!" Laguna ran behind them with worry.

Alice giggled softly, "They sure are energetic." She turned to the elder wizard, "Say, Mr. Merlin, how long do you think I'll wait to see them return?" looking down, she clasped her hands, feeling ashamed at the act of selfishness she felt she was committing, "I'd like to see them again if I have to be cooped in here."

"Don't worry, dear girl, you won't have to worry about Naruto, I can guarantee that." The wizard told her with a wink.

Blushing at that, the girl fidgeted where she stood, "Whatever do you mean?" she attempted awfully to brush off the comment.

"Nothing to worry about, I've got a lot of experience thanks to my many years of life." The wizard chortled while stroking his beard.

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed, only to be attacked by a broom, "What the-" he yelped as he cut it in half.

"Help!" Vivi exclaimed when a wooden bucket and a mop started trying to clean him, running after the small wizard waddling at high speeds away from the cleaning utensil.

"Whoa!" Laguna exclaimed as he tried to push back a large wooden wardrobe, "Hey Merlin, you're supposed to train them, not me!"

"I am, but let's see how well you fight together." The elder said and waved his wand again, summoning chairs, plates, teapots and tables which floated around the group.

"Are you seriously going to make us fight your furniture!?" Naruto asked in disbelief, swiftly swept off his feet by a broom.

Chortling, Merlin stroked his beard again, "I am. And now, a rule, do not underestimate your opponents and find ways to move around using your magic." With another wave of his wand, the broom aimed itself at the blond, who rolled out of the way before blasting it with his dark fire spell, "Magic users usually fall into two categories. Those who have to be quick on the draw to avoid getting swarmed like Vivi and myself, and those who need a lot more mobility, like you, Naruto."

"Really?" the blond asked and ducked under five spoons that ended up nailed to a wall.

"There are certain variations, naturally. Certain masters can utilize spell-craft alongside their sword play. My most dutiful pupil was such master. I only met one other young woman who possessed as high a capability in the art of Spell-blade as my student however." He said, rubbing his beard in contemplation, Naruto dodged a chair that nearly mule-kicked him, blasting it aside while Merlin continued, "What was her name? Oh, yes, Master Aqua. An exceptional mistress of the arcane. It is such a pity what happened to her…"

Naruto cleaved a full sofa that tried to body slam him in two, panting softly, "What happened to her?" Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, he looked at the mage who stared thoughtfully into his cup of tea.

"That is the devil of a question, isn't it my boy? She was lost to darkness and has not been seen since that day nearly ten years ago."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, ten years ago was quite a specific point in time. He had vague memories of meeting a woman during his childhood. Someone with unusual hair who he had been most fond of. Whatever happened to that person? Where had she gone? She had promised to teach him something once when he asked her.

 **YOU DO NOT NEED TO REMEMBER THE USELESS PAST!**

"Grr, I can't recall it." He said, rubbing his head which had begun to pulse with a throb that ate away at his concentration, like a great leech or a throbbing wasp had pounded its way through his brain. Laguna and Vivi stopped their furniture fighting to go aid him.

"Hmm, this malevolence..." Merlin approached the boy full of concern, Alice having left her temporary room to check on him. "Now, this is odd to ask, but did you ever realize you had a curse?" Merlin had the most serious expression on his face as he helped Naruto lie on his back, "Or maybe it is a seal." Gently, he tapped the boy's head with his cane, a cloud of smoke erupting from his forehead.

"This is not funny!" Naruto snapped, sitting up only for Merlin to push him back down as kindly as possible, "I've already had people mess with my heads using illusions, now you're telling me someone cursed me or my memories! What's next, fighting a dragon!?"

"Stay still, this is going to take effort." The mage rolled up his sleeves while Naruto's friends grew concerned. "Now, I can't tell who did this or why, but they went through great lengths for this. Did you ever come across anyone worth remembering?"

"Agh!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to recall more only for the pain to sharpen up and an image to appear on the cloud over his forehead.

"Quite powerful magic for sure..." Merlin hummed, "To reverse it we'd need to do...that..." he waved his cane, dissipating the cloud.

"What will it take?" Naruto asked and sat up, holding his throbbing forehead.

"Well, there are few worlds with the required magic or artifacts for this, and a friend of mine may have an answer." Merlin started, motioning for everyone to follow him. "I'll give you the coordinates to this world, see to it that Alice is taken care of, and keep Sora informed. However, be careful, there is a dangerous dark mage there."

"After our last one, I wouldn't be surprised by anything." Laguna commented with his arms crossed and a frown, "Seriously, Merlin, you may as well tell us the sky's blue."

"Do not be overconfident." The mage warned him, "Magic like his is not going to be easy to overcome, and, if I time it right, you'll arrive to your guide quickly."

"Are you foreseeing the future again?" Vivi asked in enthusiastic curiosity.

The old man rummaged through his suitcase until pulling out a letter to hand it to Vivi, "I see many paths, but they'll take you through several ordeals. Once you find your guide - her name's Hen Wen, by the way -, you'll need to get out of that world as quickly as possible before she can be found. Many wish to use her powers for truly nefarious purposes."

"Like Alice, then." Naruto said and narrowed his eyes, "Alright, if Kefka or any other crazy wizard wants her, I'll show them why I'm king."

"Taking the title like that is a bit...rushed, don't you think?" Vivi asked nervously.

"Hey, I've always wanted to be the equivalent of one as a kid." The blond shot back.

For her part, Alice stared in confusion, "Maybe..."

X-X-X-X-X

"Alright, this is so not like home." Naruto commented after landing the Raine in a dark dead forest.

"It's...familiar." Vivi whispered. Gray soil, withering dry trees and dark clouds which didn't let the sun come out gave a macabre image to what was in front of them. Castles were something he pictured to be majestic and awe-inspiring, not the epitome of danger. A drawbridge, stone bricks, monumental towers, and the medieval setting clashed with his Japanese views of what place a king or shogun should live in.

"Can someone as cute as you really come from a place like this?" Laguna asked in disbelief.

"No, I mean, I think I've seen a similar place, but I'm sure it's not like this." The dark mage replied with a little shame.

"Guess we can't have you knock and ask for a tour." Laguna thought out loud, "Anyway, good old Merlin said we needed to be here now, so let's check it out to find this Hen Wen."

Naruto stared at the place, "I feel something odd from there. It doesn't feel like Heartless, but could it be?" he was genuinely curious.

"Of course, they live in and breathe creepy." The gunner groaned. As they approached the castle, they were surprised. The gate slowly opened, and an army of armored and dangerous thugs walked out. Every last one of them looked like barbarians as they stood to the side. Men dressed in medieval rags and leather as a mass of flesh, metal, wood, and bodies that were parted for a single figure to prance forward.

It was small green goblin in a purple cape "Heheh! The master awaits! You should go there! As soon as you can!" the creature said as it waddled forward, giggling and laughing insanely.

"What?" Naruto looked at his party, who shrugged.

Laguna rubbed the back of his head, "Well, guess this is a show, kid. Let's knock 'em dead!" he gave the crownless king a thumb up.

"We'll be right behind you!" Vivi cheered.

"No, no!" the goblin roared, barely standing at half of Vivi's height, "Master asked for the future dark king, not his lackeys."

"Yeah, no, we're not leaving him alone." Laguna said, arms crossed, "What kind of responsible adult would I be otherwise?"

"One alive?" one of the barbarians replied, holding an axe up.

Laguna was about to reply, but the blond halted him, "It's okay, old man. I'm not picking any darkness or Heartless that should worry us. If anything, we can take them." He winked at them, hinting with his unsubtle use of the word 'we' that he expected them to come get him.

"Are you sure...?" Laguna asked, getting the idea, "Going there, how would we know where you're at?"

"Naruto..." Vivi started, fidgeting at first, but then gained some courage, "I...I think you should go. If anything happens, I can tell you'll come back." He patted Naruto, a faint glow in the mage's hand.

Laguna rubbed his neck as all three were on the same page, "Ok, but take care."

"Naruto Uzumaki doesn't die easily, even less with you two waiting for me." the boy told them with his usual cheeky grin.

Thus, the Crownless King stepped forth. Walking through the throngs of soldiers and walking into the dark castle. Torches indicated the path he was meant to go to a private dining hall, a massive place with wooden tables and plenty of seats. Inside, he saw _a king._ Kefka was no king, just a Failed King who stopped caring about the crown, not even attempting to become a monarch in action or thought.

The man opposite Naruto exemplified what it meant to rule, "So, you're the new candidate to the Crown of Darkness." Said a robed figure whose most notable attributes were his large horns. He sat at the end of a massive table at the top of some steps. His throne was simple, but his presence was overwhelming. Naruto could make out skeletal dry hands with a greenish skin tone and long, sharp nails.

"What if I am?" the boy said calmly but warily.

Dark laughter, "Kehehe... You're still ignorant. A saying which is passed amongst those who've seen true darkness is as follows: one who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Past events hit Naruto, "You're with that creep who took Destiny Islands!" he summoned for his Keyblade, ready for battle.

"RRAAOOOOAARRRR!" But was halted by a wyvern! It was the size of a large dog, and as it crawled with its wings like they were the front legs of a beast, another stepped forward. They growled lowly and the boy stood his ground. Looking at the robed figure, he realized the man's simple gesture of rising a hand stopped the wyverns.

"Hehehe, do not anger the master, boy." The goblin cackled, "He's twice the mage you could hope to be, and infinitely the king you'd dream of-" his rambling ended as soon as he got near the horned man's seat by a tight grip around his neck from his master's deceivingly strong hand. As the man moved closer, Naruto could see he wore a dark red robe, a black fur cape, and the horns were his.

"Silence, Creeper." The king said venomously and stood up, throwing aside the goblin, "It's come to my attention our Crownless King is not here for sightseeing. Tell me, boy, what do you look for? A challenge for a novice like you to achieve your coronation sooner? Or, perhaps, the power to achieve it? Whatever the case, you've entered my castle unannounced."

"Listen, you leathery sack of bones." Naruto said, aiming his Keyblade at him, "I know this is the part where you try to scare and confuse me. Skip it and go to the part where you tell me what's going on so I can kick your ass." The kid smirked as he didn't dare back down whether he was alone or not.

"Arrogance does not equal bravery, boy." The Horned King chortled mockingly and pulled back his hood, "After all, this is what becomes of a Failed King." Revealing his face was like showing a leathery skull. Pitch-black pools of darkness instead of eyes with tiny glowing red dots, no nose, and large fangs instead of a normal set of teeth. "I am what you can become."

"Like that'd happen!" Naruto snapped, glaring at him, "I'm nothing like you, the clown, or that guy stuck in the mountain!"

"Let me guess, you believe that since you're looking forward to aiding your friends, darkness won't claim you?" the Horned King laughed deeply, "Again, pride is a downfall. Come with me, child. I have far too much to teach you." He walked down the steps and towards a hall, Naruto narrowing his eyes before doing as told with his Keyblade tightly held in his hand.

As that happened, someone else was watching, "Ugh, how stupid can he be!? It's not like he's even attractive!" growled the cloaked female who had aided him in Wonderland. She was hidden on a wooden beam on the ceiling, observing the exchange with disdain and no soul realizing her presence, "But...that failure of a bone bag isn't lying. I can tell a liar easily, and yet..." she hummed deep in thought.

"Something the matter?" asked one of the other members of the cloaked group, flipping cards between his fingers.

"Argh, what're you doing here!?" she snapped, getting right in front of him with a finger aimed at his face.

"Our Superior is worried about the possible outcomes and ordered me to aid you this time." He said and with a flick of the wrist made his cards disappear, "Also, you reported he learned to use magic thanks to you showing some good inside your empty self." Three daggers held between her knuckles were inches from his face, "Oh please, intimidating me is as bad as bluffing against yours truly, you can't trick me."

"Grr, you're soooo annoying." She groaned and dispersed her daggers with a flick of her wrist, "What now, then?"

"Let the one who lost it all hold on to his deck." The other man said softly, "Our Crownless King will either call on his bluff or fall for it. Once that happens, we'll see if he is worth your time or... Hmm, would calling this a waste of your time be valid?" he asked casually, then swung his hand. His cards clashed against her knives, "It was an honest question, I swear."

Groaning, she stood back and rubbed her face with a hand, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I think I feel actual hatred once again thanks to you being such a pain in the-"

Her partner ignored her and moved forward, "Oh, fantastic, I shall remember this if needed for any future games."

It made her madder, but she had to do her mission, "Grr!"

X-X-X-X-X

"Alright, Vivi, how to bust in?" Laguna asked as he and the tiny mage approached the Raine, Vivi pondering on it, too.

"Um, flying inside on your ship would have all the guards on us and make Naruto a big target." He saw the man flinch, "Y-You were really thinking on doing that!?"

"Hey, it was a work in progress!" the man retorted, "We're obviously not leaving him there by his lonesome, this is a false sense of security for those guys to aid our buddy."

"Well, we need to be sneaky, for once." The blue-clad wizard retorted tiredly, "But I don't have any invisibility spells."

"You have fire, right?" Laguna started to ponder.

Vivi panicked, righteously so, "I-I'm not burning the place with Naruto inside!"

"Oh no, I was thinking of making a fire around here and... No, wait, that could burn the Raine." Laguna hummed some more, then tensed up at the sound of a branch snapping.

"I heard that." Vivi said, gripping his staff.

"Vivi, get yourself ready." He said, a hand reaching for his gun while the small magician nodded.

Both ran around the last set of trees blocking their view of the ship, and found its door opened, "Let go!" shouted none other than Alice, armed with a frying pan, and hitting one of the barbarians they saw at the creepy castle right on the face! Despite her small frame, she had enough force to rattle a few teeth loose and make the larger man fall flat on his back.

However, one was pulling her by an ankle, "You're coming with us, missy! The Horned King demands a meeting!" and he was promptly frying-panned on the groin.

Laguna sucked in air sharply, "Oh, he'll feel that tomorrow... What am I saying!? Let go of the girls, you creeps!" he ran forward...and immediately ran back when a rain of spears and axes fell around him, "Oh shoot! Vivi, help!" he pleaded while running off.

"Protect!" the small mage cast his magic shield around Laguna, keeping him safe, "Thunder!" he called forth a rain of lightning which hit most barbarians.

However, Alice remained out of reach, and so did the men trying to abduct her, "Guys, take the girl and run!" one shouted before feeling something hit the back of his head, "Ow, what was..." he looked at the tiny object which landed at his feet, one of Laguna's grenades. The explosion sent the barbarian and a good chunk of his allies flying high into the air.

"They're too strong!" one of the men shouted as he and others tried to keep Laguna and Vivi at bay.

"Idiot, the Horned King told us to get whatever could be of value here, so take everything, even the girl!" another exclaimed with both anger at his partner and fear of what their could would do to them for failing. Having heard that, the remaining men ran into the ship, grabbed everything that wasn't nailed, and ran back to the castle.

"Hey, get back, that stuff is not cheap!" Laguna yelled as he ran after them.

Vivi waddled at high speeds behind him, "W-wait for me!"

"I said let go!" Alice shouted and kept hitting as hard as she could with the frying pan until it broke, "Oh my." she gasped at her own strength as one of the barbarians lied unconscious behind the escaping party, a fate which led to Laguna stomping his head to chase after the other men before Vivi jumped.

The mage muttered a quick, "Sorry!" as he used the sleeping barbarian's head as a springboard to not fall behind.

"Less talking more legging!" Laguna exclaimed, waving his arms back and forth like a professional athlete.

"I-I'm not made for running!" Vivi cried weakly as he did his best to keep up with his short size.

As the two entered the castle, the welcoming they got was anything but warm, "Get them!" shouted one of the barbarians, carrying a spear.

Laguna and Vivi stood side to side, getting ready for battle, "I hope Naruto's doing better." The mage hoped.

"Fools, that's what you are!" cheered a familiar goblin atop a watchtower. "Our King demands no interruptions, so you die here in a worthless end!"

As the two battled the Horned King's soldiers, Naruto followed said Failed King down into the darkest dungeon in his castle, "And...here they are..." said the robed figure.

Naruto felt disgusted, "A pile of bones...?" it was not as simple as he put it. He was inside a large chamber larger than a mansion with stone pillars and stairs leading to countless dead warriors who time stripped of flesh and blood, all resting on the floor surrounding an altar. It was eerie to see their faces. The eternity in which they would forever sleep kept pained, agonizing expressions shown even through their bare bones.

"Old comrades in arms." The Horned King explained and passed a hand over a skull, "Should you become a King of Darkness, witness now the result." He lifted the helmet of one of his fallen warriors for the boy to see. "Despair shall be the tipping point as you sink into the void, and what will emerge of you and those close to your heart and battles shall be what stands before you."

"Problem is I'm not going to accept the crown if it means my friends will die." Naruto retorted hotly, angered at the mere suggestion.

"Oh, did you think it was a choice?" the Horned King chuckled deeply and turned to the boy, easily towering over Naruto's 4'5" teenager body. "No. Foolishness like that is what'll cost you them. Why do you think the shadows would care to spare anything? The darkness has embraced you already. You're not free of your destiny."

"Again with that..." Naruto shook a fist, then swung his hand to the side in a swiping motion, "I am not going to end like you! And I'll prove it just to spite you!"

"Bold words with no meaning." The Horned King retorted, hands clasped, "For you to use darkness, you welcome it just like it nursed you. Locking it deep inside your heart will nurture it. Denying it shall create the shadows you fear to face. Or, if that wasn't simple enough for you, child... If you fight it, it will consume you. Should you allow it to be free, you will be part of it as it is part of you."

Observing the exchange, the robed figures contemplated his words, "Damned if he does, damned if he doesn't." the man said, flipping a card in his hand in case things went south.

"Hehehe, it'll be fun to quote the brat on this once everything blows on his face." The female cheered.

"Oh, would you like to bet on that?" the gambler offered, "Because in life any result is possible."

As they turned to the boy, he scowled at the Horned King, "Comrades in arms? Don't make me laugh... I can tell you're lying through your rotten teeth."

"What are you...?" the robed man started, surprised that the kid wouldn't sink into sorrow.

Naruto took a step forward and looked at the Horned King in the eye, "Like I said... I'll do what I do to spite you." Then he smirked cheekily at him and pointed a finger at the robed man's face, "You're just a loser. You lost and can't stand it, so you're trying to bring me down, because you can't stand others not being a miserable as you!"

Finally, the Horned King reacted to his insults, clenching his teeth so hard they creaked, "Insolent...little..."

Naruto hooked a thumb to his face, keeping his stubborn but hot-headed attitude, "The name's Naruto Uzumaki! If I am to be a King of Darkness, I'll do so my own way!" the Horned King watched shadows swirl around Naruto, forcing him to step back, "I've got people I want to protect! People who've backed me up in this journey! Unlike you, I don't see any of them as servants!"

Bringing up his hands, the Horned King summoned blood red lightning to his fingers, "Then you shall perish with a death fitting of a fool."

Dark bolts flew from his hands at Naruto, who used his hand to magic to block it, " **Shield!** " Naruto's dark barrier took in the full blast...and cracked! "Oh crud!" he cursed and jumped to the side as the powerful red spears of lightning blew up a hole on the ground.

"Your magic is that of a novice, while I've had years of practice with mine." The Horned King told him sinisterly and readied himself to cast another spell.

Being his usual self, Naruto taunted another powerful man trying to kill him, "At least use it to look less hideous!" he smirked cheekily.

"I think he's earned less insults from me in the future." The robed woman whispered to herself.

King or not, the horned wizard had a limit, "Arrogant, insolent, ignorant little brat!" with a wave of his hand, he unleashed a literal tidal wave of fire. A wall of flames appeared between himself and the blond and it went directly at the kid. With a startled yelp, the kid leapt in the air, kicked off one of the pillars and zipped over the wall to the robed sorcerer with his Keyblade ready.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted...and saw his weapon stopped by his opponent's undead hand.

"Gladly." The Horned King replied and flung the boy, slamming him to a wall with supernatural strength hard enough to not only knock the wind out of him and crack bones, but also send him crashing through! The red-clad wizard walked to the boy once he fell with stone bricks landing over him, "Again, your arrogance blinded you. This power of mine is nothing like a True King of Darkness, and to obtain it, you need-"

"Who are...you talking...to?" the blond asked as he groggily got up with some blood dripping down his forehead, forcing him to shut one eye, "Again, you're just a loser... But I'm a sore loser!" he exclaimed with as little breath as he could muster, but kept himself straight-backed and proud, "Unlike you, I don't give up at the first try!"

Finally, the Horned King snapped, "Insignificant...foolish...BRAT!" with both palms held up, he summoned dual fire spirals from his hands to incinerate the blond. "I'll turn you to ash so not even your shadow remains! Die and be forgotten as yet another failure if that's your desire!" and with his piece said, he unleashed two scorching tornadoes.

And Naruto did what only he would have done, "Bring it!" he shouted and held up his palm, ready to use his magic against the jet of flames the Horned King summoned.

However...the fire never reached him, "I see you're not the bluffing type, boy." Said the robed gambler, twirling his card in his hand as he held up a palm.

"What are you doing!?" his female companion hissed in her hiding spot.

"Who are..." Naruto started until he recognized the familiar robe of his odd savior. "You're with the lady who saved me?"

"I'm merely a gambler, and I'd like to bet on you." The mysterious hooded man said, holding up several cards between one hand's fingers. "Let me even the odds of this game."

"Thanks." Naruto said, not looking a gift horse in the mouth as he and the stranger got ready to face the Horned King.

Said robed monarch was livid, "I see, a pathetic parasite leeching off another Crownless King. Well then, I shall forget you to make your death as meaningless as your aid."

"Doesn't seem meaningless to me if I'm still breathing!" the boy shot back with a smirk and his Keyblade ready.

"I see I will enjoy this cooperative game." The gambler said as the two got ready to face the Horned King.

The Horned King whirled about suddenly, before he held out a hand. "Hmph…! You peons nothing of the true nature of the Dark! Behold, what the Darkness' embodiment will never show you until you are an utter slave!" A gulf of darkness ripped open, and thousands of red eyes glowing in the abyss within.

"What the hell…!" Naruto swallowed as something steppedout of the darkness. An armored knight whose very body dripped and gushed with pitch black tar, red eyes bubbling in the goop.

"The Abyss awaits all those who travel the Dark Paths. Fear the Dark, do not use it so willingly, or else…" the Horned King silently walked away as darkness continued spilling out, more of the sinister warriors stepping out, skeletal abominations sticky and dripping with the tar of the Abyss, "These Pus of Men will be your opponents, my failures at attempting to craft my own artificial Cauldron-born. I tire of this back and forth. You will see, in due time, what it means to be a King of Darkness."

He continued walking away, Naruto scowling but having to dodge a long gooey blast of pure darkness that swung around like a flail, the robed figure dodging just as he did. "GET BACK HERE!" Naruto called after him, the Horned King pausing only for a moment.

"I may be cruel, but I have some form of softness towards my own kind. Observe what happened to those who became little more than a tool of the Darkness' own will. There are two Failed Kings left for you to meet, to understand how the Darkness treats failures."

"Damn you…" Naruto cursed unhappily. The Horned King extended a hand as a Dark Corridor opened to step through without a word more.

The Pus of Men, Failures Reborn, stepped forward and made him swallow. "Got any hands left to play, hm?" The robed figure asked.

Naruto snarled as he ran forward, flames enveloping his Keyblade as he swung it down and sliced through one of the Pus of Men in a single clean strike, "Yeah! JUST CLEAVE OUR WAY THROUGH!"

"I like the sound of this game!" The figure held out a deck of cards, one of them showing a flame sigil on it, "Very well! I'll go all in too!"

 _ **YOU WILL SEE IN TIME…**_

 _ **ALL I HAVE DONE…**_

 _ **WAS FOR…**_ _ **YOU!**_

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

If you haven't seen my notice, I will be uploading fics slower than usual due to a leg injury which needs therapy. Worry not, it's nothing serious, but it is painful and annoying. For the time being, I'll work on some of my fics and think a few things more as I write them, but you'll have to wait until next month for me to try to get back to a more active pace. Other than that, everything's the same.

Now, yes, the Horned King of Disney's very odd and quite odd Black Cauldron is here to be a villain for Naruto to fight. However, I will limit the characters of that movie appearing in this fic to him, the magic pig and his minions. If you've seen the movie, you may understand my point if you know Gurgi. Do you want joyless bashing or do you prefer I act like he doesn't exist?

Few words from The Lord Of Pages:

 _ **Beta's Notes Here:**_ Heyo everyone! As usual I'm behind some of the story decisions, and yes there was a little reference made here with the Abyss. That was my little Dark Souls inspired bit at the end. Don't worry, there will be no connection with Dark Souls beyond using the Abyss as inspiration for the next step in Darkness. We hope you all enjoyed this, thank you for any reviews and kind/harsh words you give us! Now to cut this short, we'll see you all next time, this is The Lord Of Pages, so long, farewell, until we meet again!

Swordslinger out!


End file.
